Lock and Key
by Jane17
Summary: Bella Swan has always felt like outsider.She keeps people out.What happens when her family moves to Forks in her senior year of high school?Will she give the place and people she meets a chance or count down the days til she can leave? Summary is weak.
1. Chapter 1

**So fir-crap it's not good to start a sentence with "so". Let me start over.**

** First fan fiction people. (Better) Please read and review or "R&R". I'm new to this.**

**o and I think you're suppose to put this:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters in the Twilight series. Well Duh. **

**I own Mel, Joe, and Rachel though!! Yay me! Don't know who that is? Well I think you need to read....and review.. : )  
**

**Well let me stop rambling. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Home sweet, sweet home" I thought to myself as I stepped out of the car and stared up at the old house. I had just arrived in the small town of Forks, located in the state of Washington. What is with the name "Forks." If you were going to give it the name of a culinary tool why not call it a more interesting one like "Sporks?" **(ha ha joke with one of my best friends, if you want to know ask.)**

So Forks, would be the name I will write down when I fill out "city" on my college applications this fall. It is the place never imagined I would find myself moving to the summer before my senior year of high school. Why you may ask?

Let me explain myself. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella.

I am the daughter of Renee and Charlie and one of 4 children. I grew up in the city of Phoenix, Arizona. I have 2 older sisters and 1 younger brother. I have always considered myself lucky to be apart of such a big family, but I always felt out of place.

I love my sisters Mel, 21, a student at John's Hopkins University and with hopes of becoming a doctor and Rachel, 18, a student at Loyola college and the goal of becoming a lawyer, very much. We have always had such a strong bond as sisters. I remember playing with dolls with them when we were younger to discussing boys and clothes as we got older.

Then there was my younger brother Joe, 15. He was the one person who I could usually count onto make me laugh. Joe always had that "popularity" thing going for him, and it was hard for people to not get along with him. You couldn't label him to one specific group because he had so many interests and got along with pretty much everyone. He also had those most amazing taste in music. We both shared a love and appreciation for a variety of different genres.

Even with all of these strong bonds I had with them, I never felt like I truly belonged. Mel and Rachel always had this stronger bond that I had never been able to compete with. They were both more outgoing than me. I am a rather shy person. They would become the life of any party. I would prefer to be somewhere quiet with a good book to read. They were both beautiful, intelligent, and not to mention coordinated. I was an average looking girl, with decent grades. I was also completely uncoordinated and suffered several awkward moments which led to many moments blushing.

I even found myself not as connected with Joe. He seemed to connect with our sisters in ways that I could not. The three of them were all outgoing and enjoyed sports. Joe plays every sport and dominates in just about all of them. He truly shines the brightest in baseball. For a sophomore in high school he has already had scouts from big named colleges looking at him. Which leads back to the whole coordination thing. I couldn't throw a baseball without injuring myself or someone around me.

My parents were overjoyed with their future attorney of law, medical doctor, and major league baseball star. It was easy to see why they overlooked me, the girl with high hopes of becoming a writer. It doesn't really compare to the others. This is why I believe they decided to move right before my senior year.

With my sisters away at college it was just my parents, Joe, and I. We all got along pretty well, but no one could deny the emptiness our house was left with. The house I had lived in for all 17 years of my life, seemed too big with the use of only 3 of 5 bedrooms.

My mom had been hinting at the idea of moving to a smaller house since my sisters found themselves to busy to come home this past Christmas. The empty house during the holidays really got to her. Then there were more scouts looking at Joe from baseball competitive high schools across the country, moving started to seem like a good idea in Charlie's eyes as well.

The most competitive high school came from the small town of Spor- I mean Forks. They had even offered Charlie a position as Chief of Police, so he would have a job. This left my parents with a lot to consider. The move would be a great opportunity for my brother. It would also be a nice change of scene for Renee who was still struggling to adjust to my sisters being gone. It was also a great job opportunity for Charlie.

I think it was the news that my sisters were staying in Maryland for the summer because they each received internships, that made the final decision. Renee was on the phone with a real estate agent after she hung up with my sister Mel, who delivered the news. The next morning at breakfast my parents announced that they found a house at an affordable price in Forks, Washington and that we would be moving in my mid August. I couldn't believe it.

They wanted me to move and start at a new high school in my senior year. Did my parents even think about me at all when they made this decision? They wanted me to leave the place I grew up and my friends I had here. Well I never really had too many friends here anyway. I had people I hung out with in school and ate lunch with, but there was never really that group of friends every teenager is suppose to have. That small group you told everything to. That group that you were suppose to get together with when you were bored and just be bored together. I had one close friend, Victoria.

I wouldn't exactly call us "best friends," but I did confide in her somewhat. Not with all my feelings and secrets though. It's not that I'm a very secretive, by-myself, listen to dark music, write depressing poems type of person. It's just that she never seemed truly interested or like she cared. Sure she was a good friend who could keep a secret and stick up for me, but Victoria was more concerned with herself. Sometimes it seemed like she believed that by being a friend to me that I would be a friend to her. She was more concerned with what she could gain out of the friendship.

This makes me wonder whether I have been wrong about my parents. Maybe they have been paying more attention to me then I thought. They saw how little friends I had in Phoenix. They knew that leaving friends behind was not really an issue for me.

So here I was staring at the house I would stay in for the next year. I do not really view this as a "home." It's more of a place I am being forced to visit. Just like when I was younger when Renee and Charlie would make me visit relatives I never remembered meeting. Though they seemed to know me well enough to pinch my cheeks and tell me they're glad I finally blossomed out of my awkward stage. Except this visit would not involve strangers pinching me. That was a positive right?

I needed to focus on the positives. It would be how I get through this "visit." Though all I can think about are the negatives. This wasn't like a normal weekend to week visit. This was a year stranded in the unfamiliar small rainy town, Forks.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? I know it starts kind of slow, but I just wanted to get some background information in. **

**And I know that some stuff is different from the books, but I really wanted to use the characteristics that I shared with Bella as well I also put in some of my own traits. For example the big family. **

**O and if there are any traits or parts of Bella's personality that you always imagined her to have that were never defined in the books let me know. Or any experiences that you have went through, share them with me. I might add them. One of my goals is to have readers relate to Bella even more than they already do. Does that make sense?**

**If not just REVIEW!  
**


	2. First Day of School

**I won't normally post more than 1 chapter a day, but I had this one done.**

**I was also to see excited to see I got emails letting me know that I was put on Story Alerts! **

**I did have my 1 lone review from: pixie freak and I wanted to thank you for that.**

**I really hope to get more! **

**Please R&R  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Joe, Rachel, and Mel!  
**

**Okay well I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

"You got me a car?!" I couldn't hide my excitement as I stared at the old beat up red truck that sat in the driveway the morning of the first day of school.

It has been two weeks since we moved in. I was fully unpacked by the first night there. I did not own a lot of clothes. My books and CD's took longer to unpack. I had just enough clothes so that I wasn't repeating the same outfit within a week. My wardrobe consisted of jeans, sweatpants, t-shirts, hoodies, and a couple of girly blouses that my sisters forced upon me.

Okay so forced might be a strong word. I was thankful for them when I was looking for an outfit for my first day.

I was running late this morning. I may have woke up extra early, but I just couldn't find anything to wear. My hair was also impossible. It wasn't really curly, but it wouldn't stay straight either.

I finally settled for throwing my mid-back length, brown hair into a ponytail. It would have to do. I grabbed my book bag filled with new pens and notebooks and ran down the stairs.

I had decided on a simple dark midnight blue blouse, my favorite pair of jeans, and my blue converses. I had also grabbed my black and blue Foo Fighters zip-up hoodie from behind my door. I grabbed a simple breakfast of pop tarts, and ran outside.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked snapping me back to the present. "I figured you and your brother would need someway of getting to school. Having your old man take you to school would probably embarrass you-"not to mention it would be in the police cruiser. I shuddered at the thought. "- and walking would have the two of you soaking wet by the time you got there."

"Thanks dad it's great!" I exclaimed.

Embarrassed by my response he lowered his head and muttered, "Uh your welcome. It's really not much. It's an old car but I figured it was sturdy…"his voice got lower as he trailed off.

"No Cha- Dad, I love it." My father's face blushed a little deeper red before he turned around and headed to the police cruiser.

With the key in hand I walked over to the truck that was now mine. I unlocked the door and slid into the cab. I automatically felt right at home. This truck suited me so well. I was not a flashy person and nor was this car flashy. I needed something sturdy and this truck was just that. I felt like if today completely sucked, I would have this one good moment.

My appreciation for the car was interrupted by Joe, who noisily slammed the passenger door shut after sliding in. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even realize he had opened the door to get in. I also realized I hadn't even turned the car on. Which my brother pointed out.

"Did you forget how to drive or something?" he sarcastically asked. "I could always drive if you want, I have my permit now."

I tried to give him an angry glare, but when I looked at the goofy teasing look he had on his face, I couldn't help but smile.

"No. I think I can handle it. The keys go in this slot right?" I teased as I put the keys into the ignition to start the car.

The car started with a very loud growl. I jumped not expecting the noise that came from the engine. I should have been able to guess such a large, ancient truck would make that sound. This would be fun to start at the end of the day in the Forks High School student parking lot. It would draw unwanted, awkward attention. Another thing the truck and me had in common. I pulled out of the driveway and drove the speed limit to school.

"I'm so looking forward to school today," my brother said practically bouncing out of his seat. "I plan to find the baseball coach today and introduce myself. Dad told me to find out when they start conditioning and also who the other boys on the team are."

"That's great," I exclaimed trying to match my brother's enthusiasm. It was difficult because I felt none.

My brother wasn't fooled. "Aren't you excited at all?"

"Yea. Of course. Just nervous." So that was only half a lie. I really was nervous.

"I'm sure you will be fine Bell."

All I could do was give a half-hearted smile to this. I hated lying to my brother.

By this time we were pulling into the parking lot.

It was not your typical looking high school. Instead of one big building, it was a bunch of smaller brick buildings. My class size at my old high school in Phoenix was equivalent to the whole student body population here at Forks High School.

I pulled into a parking spot in the quick filling lot. When we got out, I took another long glance at my schedule:

English

Calculus

Spanish

Journalism

Lunch

AP **(Advanced Placement)** Biology

Gym

I groaned as I read the last class on that list. Gym can always be counted on as the least favorite class of any uncoordinated person.

I thought I had escaped it after taking it freshman and sophomore year for my two credits of physical education in Phoenix. Forks required you to take it every year in attendance.

Great another reason to not like Forks.

It was the bell that had broke my moment of silent agony, as everyone around me headed off to their homerooms.

"Good luck Joe! You will be great!" I called to my brother who was already making his way to the underclassmen buildings.

He turned around gave me a smile and a quick wave, and then was gone.

I figured I should head to my homeroom. I had Mr. Mason in building 3. I put my hood up and followed the small mass of people who were heading to the upperclassmen buildings.

I walked into the small classroom and headed for an empty seat in the back.

It may have been the first day of school for everybody else as well, but I was still the outsider.

Everyone had grown up in this small town together, going to the same school since kindergarten. It was easy for them to spot the girl who was new.

I had received a few long stares from those too rude to contain their over curiosity. It wasn't until Mr. Mason called the attendance, that I felt like a huge spotlight had been pointed on me.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" Man what was with teachers that felt the need to announce your whole name, middle included?

Not even waiting for me to say "Present" or "Here" all 15 pairs of eyes were locked on me. It took me a minute to realize that they had been staring longer than was polite for curiosity

Then it hit me. Oh they were waiting for me to say something.

I looked around at my peers. My eyes first rested on a blond girl who had a look on her face that questioned my sanity. I then saw a blond haired boy who shared the same expression with a mix of eagerness.

Now why would he be looking at me like that?

Everyone shared the same curious expression except for a pale skinned, petite looking girl with short, black, spiky hair. She had a huge grin on her face as she too was staring at me. It was an encouraging expression though.

"Erm.. Present. And call me Bella."

Great don't I sound smart?

"Okay Bella- and Eric Yorkie?"

"Present" said a boy with medium-long black hair.

With that Mr. Mason allowed us to talk until the bell for first period rang.

Oh great this left time for students to come up and ask the "new girl" questions. That was the last thing that I wanted.

Instinctively I reached into my bag and pulled out my always reliable defense when I wanted to avoid conversation.

My Ipod.

I remembered the many times it had saved me when I wanted to avoid being questioned on my love life by my overprotective uncles.

Not that there was much to tell in that department. I have never had a boyfriend. But discussing that with my uncles would be just awkward.

I quickly slipped the buds into my ears and the ending of "By Myself" by Linking Park filled my ears. Then the next song was "Passenger Seat" by Death Cab for Cutie. **(A/N: AMAZING song!) **I simply closed my eyes and zoned out everything around me as I listened to it's soothing melody.

I was not worried about hearing the bell, since my first period class was to be held in this building. It was English with Mr. Mason.

After the song ended I figured I should probably put my Ipod away before it was taken, and that I should get ready for class to start.

When I looked up after closing my bag, I was taken by surprise at the sight of the blond haired boy from homeroom who had been staring at me with the hint of eagerness. He was again staring at me with the excitement a child has with a new shiny toy. **(recognize the simile my fellow twilighters who have seen the movie multiple times) **

Again. What the heck was with that look?

I gave a small smile, not wanting to be rude, and then busied myself with rearranging my pencils and notebook on my desk.

He must have had English this period as well.

Well at least I hope he did, because I didn't need a creepy stalker. Though who would waste their time?

I glanced around and noticed that half the class had been in my homeroom. Including the tiny girl with black, spiky hair who reminded me of a pixie. She sat a couple seats to my right talking to another girl who had wavy, golden hair that was slightly shorter then mine.

I then noticed that there was someone standing right in front of my desk. I turned my head slowly, already knowing who it was.

"Hi Isabella my name is Mike. Mike Newton." said the eager, blond haired boy with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, it's Bella actually. Bella Swan, " I answered back hoping to hide my slight annoyance.

"Er.. Sorry, Bella," he answered a little less confident then before. I guess I didn't hide it very well.

I sighed. "That's okay," I may not be here to make friends, but I did not want to be a complete b-

"Great. Well I just wanted to welcome you to Forks High, and to let you know that if you need any help finding classes or you need someone to sit with at lunch and to be a friend, then I'm here for you," he exclaimed the eagerness back, even stronger than before.

"Um Thanks, that's really nice of you, but I think I will manage," I flashed him another smile trying to stay friendly. I may not want his help but, I did not want to make enemies.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Mr. Mason called the class to order and Mike was forced to go back to his seat.

I started to turn my attention to Mr. Mason until I heard someone tapping a pencil on my desk.

I turned to see the black haired boy who was called last on the attendance.

"Hi! I'm Eric Yorkie," he whisperd in a rush.

"Uh. Hi," I started to turn my head back when Eric started to whisper again.

"I just wanted to welcome you to our school, and to let you know that I am here if you need a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a guide to the school, or a date," he said the last part while giving me a wink.

I could feel my cheeks going red as I tried to reply, "Uh-um, that's sweet, but um, uh-" my stuttering was cut short by Mr. Mason.

"Bella since you are already talking, how about you go first and share something to the class about yourself."

If it were possible my cheeks became even more red, as everyone was staring at me at this point.

Stupid games teachers come up with to "introduce" yourself.

Stupid Mr. Mason for calling on me.

Stupid Eric Yorkie for talking to me in the middle of class.

Stupid me for responding to him.

I could already tell I was going to have my work cut out for me to get by unnoticed.

I was getting attention that I never got back in Forks from boys. I was always the awkward one back home which led boys to just stay away. Why couldn't they do the same here?

* * *

**Okay did you enjoy it? **

**Let me know! **

**I need your feedback to motivate me!**

**Please Review. **

**and reminder  
I want to know of any "Bella" experiences or traits that you want to read about or for me to include. **


	3. Introductions

**Okay well hope you enjoy this chapter. I threw some humor in there and introduce more of the characters. Note the Chapter name! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**Special thanks to Viper003  
**

**Okay I know I'm rambling again. Well R&R  
**

Chapter 3

_If it were possible my cheeks became even more red, as everyone was staring at me at this point._

_Stupid games teachers come up with to "introduce" yourself._

_Stupid Mr. Mason for calling on me._

_Stupid Eric Yorkie for talking to me in the middle of class._

_Stupid me for responding to him._

_I could already tell I was going to have my work cut out for me to get by unnoticed._

_I was getting attention that I never got back in Forks from boys. I was always the awkward one back home which led boys to just stay away. Why couldn't they do the same here?_

"Ms. Swan?"

"Um..I'm Bella Swan...uh I just moved here from Phoenix," I mumbled looking down the whole time.

"Well Bella what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to read and listen to music," still not looking up.

"Thank you Ms. Swan. Mr. Yorkie how about you go next since I am pretty sure Bella wasn't talking to herself back there."

"No problem Mr. M. As everyone knows I am Eric Yorkie. I am on the newspaper and yearbook staff. I know every bit of scandal that goes on here at Forks-" I rolled my eyes at this. Scandal in Forks? "- I am the brilliant reporter who last year discovered the real reason behind Ms. Barnes being late for class all the time. Lets just say there's a reason why she taught chem-"

"That's enough Mr. Yorkie," Mr. Mason cut him off, speaking loudly over the laughs of the class. "Okay settle down now class. How about Ms. Cullen, you go next."

The small pixie like girl smiled wide and started to speak with enthusiasm, "My name is Alice Cullen. I have lived in Forks for 5 years now. I was adopted by my parents when I was seven. I have 2 brothers who were also adopted. They are 2 of my bestest friends as well. Oh! And speaking of best friends this is Rosalie Hale next to me who is my bestest girl-friend! And her brother Jasper Hale is my boyfriend!"

Wow. Did she just say that all with one breath?

Mr. Mason looked a little shocked at this burst of energy from such a small person.

He quickly recovered and began, "Wow thank yo-"

"O I also love to shop!" the hyper pixie added, "I'm slightly obsessed! And I love to meet new people, but I think I might scare some people away. I don't understand why though-"

"Okay Ms. Cullen. I think that's good enough description for right now." Mr. Mason cut in again. He looked a little nervous as he turned to the girl Alice called Rosalie. "Since Alice already introduced you, why don't you finish telling us about yourself Ms. Hale."

There was a hint of fear in his eyes. Afraid that Rosalie will be just as hyper.

The girl stood up obviously enjoying being the center of things. She resembled a super model. Rosalie was tall with a body made for the cover of Sports Illustrated.

Yea I don't think I would mind being the center of attention if I looked half that amazing. My self esteem just took a hit.

"Well my name is Rosalie Hale and I have also lived in Forks for 5 years. Alice Cullen is my best friend. Her brother Emmet Cullen, not Edward, is my boyfriend. Jasper Hale is my twin brother. And um that's pretty much is it. I also enjoy shopping," she finished speaking and sat down.

With a relieved look on his face Mr. Mason spoke, "Thank you Ms. Hale. Now how about Ms. Kennedy, you can go next." **(A/N: I know not actual character. Just made up for this story, she's not a major character.)**

This went on for the rest of class. Student introducing themselves. I was relieved to see I was not the only one who did not like the attention.

A girl named Jessica, who was telling us her life story, was cut off when the bell rang.

Once it did I quickly attempted to gather up my belongings to only drop them in my rush.

This gave Mike the opportunity to spring into action and attempt to help me.

There was only a pencil left to be picked up at this point though and I could easily get it myself.

"Mike I got-" I started to say as I bent down to pick it up. Too bad he was already bending down to get it and his head collided with mine.

I felt the instant pain that had my head throbbing. I started rubbing my head as I tried to stand up.

To makes matters worse. He tried standing back up the same time I did.

The force of his head colliding with mine again, when he attempted to stand, sent me backwards into the desk.

My head was spinning from the double collisions that it took me a moment notice several things that were going on:

1. The pain in my back from where it hit the corner of the desk. (yea I will be feeling that later)

2. The second period English class had already arrived. Great I had an audience.

3. Mike Newton running out of the room to warn the nurse what happened. I guess he was okay. I wanted to change that.  
If I could get up, he'd be running for other reasons.

4. Someone to my left or was it right was trying to get me to lay down. I didn't go down without a struggle and complaints that I was fine.  
I hated people fussing over me.

5. On the other side I heard it. The most amazing sound. A velvety voice was telling me lay back and that I would be okay. An angel was trying to sooth me.

Was I going to die?

Is that why I had been sent an angel?

But the angel had said I was going to be okay. I decided to be obedient and lay my head back.

I then registered the feeling of flying.

I was being carried.

My Angel. _My Angel. My Angel._

And then the next thing I knew everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to bright lights. I wasn't a hundred percent sure of where I was or how long I had been out, but I was sure of 4 things:

1. My head was pounding because it hurt so bad. Which led me to believe that-

2. I was not dead. I was in too much pain for that.

3. I was going to kill Mike Newton if he ever tried to help me again.

4. I had been saved by an angel.

Angel?

I sat up real fast.

Too fast.

I swayed backwards and fell back onto the pillow. Before falling back I was able to register that I was in the school's nurse's office

My relief to not being in the hospital was brief. I was not alone.

The small room was actually quite crowded. I glanced around at several faces staring at me: Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Mike Newton (who I grimaced at), Jessica Stanley, a woman in a nurse's scrub top- who I assumed was the nurse-, and a face I did not recognize.

I do not think I would have forgotten this emerald-green eyed stranger.

He had a bronze colored, tousled hair. His skin was also a pale color.

One word could describe him. _Beautiful._

I realized that I was staring at the emerald eyed boy longer than I did for anyone else.

And he was staring back. He didn't even break his gaze once he noticed that I was staring at him, like everyone else did.

I quickly turned my head away, feeling the blush creep into my cheeks, and looked at the nurse.

"Um.."

The nurse looks at me concerned, "Dear are you okay? Do you know who you are? Do you know where you are?"

"Uh- yea. I'm Bella and I'm and in Forks High School," stupid, stupid stuttering. I glanced around the room feeling intimidated by all the people that were there.

"Oh of course," she looks at me understanding. Then turns to the rest of the room, "It's probably a little overwhelming to have so many people in here. One of you can stay, but the rest of you need to get back to class."

"Oh I will stay with her!!" a low whisper of excitement came from Alice's direction.

I wasn't sure I wanted someone staying with me, let alone someone so bubbly, but before I could object Mike started his plea.

"Bella this is all my fault, I am so sorry!"

"Uh- It's okay Mike, it was an accident, you were trying to be nice," I assured him.

"Hey let me make it up to you. I can sta-" he stopped talking once he noticed the glare I shot him.

I wasn't trying to be mean, but this kid can't take a hint.

"I appreciate it Mike, but Alice is going to stay with me."

With that everyone started to file out of the room except the hyper pixie, the nurse, and myself.

I took one more look at the emerald eyed boy as he was leaving.

He turned to take one more glance in the room as he was leaving.

One more glance at me.

His eyes held concern in them as he nodded his head once, smiled weakly and left.

It was not until he left that I realized I had not been breathing. I took a deep breath, but yet I still felt like I was missing something.

After evaluating me, and asking me questions to check my mental orientation, the nurse left me with the instructions to sit here for 15 more minutes and then i could go if I felt okay. Also to come back if I felt dizzy or faint throughout the day.

Once she left I turned to Alice, "You know you don't have to stay with me."

"I know! I just wanted to get to know you better," she exclaimed.

"Well there really isn't much to me. Honestly."

"I think your wrong about that, " she said softly.

Her tone took me by surprise. It took me a minute to start to respond to what she had just said.

"Real-"

"It's not wise to bet against me. I am always right," returning to her bubbly self. "Besides if I left you won't get to hear what you missed while you were out."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I was nervous about this one. **

**I didn't want to disappoint with the emerald eyed boy's entrance into the story.**

**How did I do? Be honest.**

**Please Review!!  
**

**BTW the whole double head collision thing over a pencil and banging into a desk, it sucks. Yea it's happened to me. Except I didn't black out. That would have sucked.**

**Don't forget to share your Bella experiences with me.**

**~Jane  
**


	4. Explanation and Crazy Ideas

**Okay my lovely _readers_. I am sorry for not updating in awhile. I have been super busy.**

**You see I am in the Nursing Assistant program in my high school and I have had so much to do. I had to do this annoying thing called a care plan. It took me forever!! **

**And this past week on Wed. and Friday, I took my state level CNA (Certified Nursing Assistant) exam. It was so stressful preparing for it and then taking it..ugh.**

**But good news... drum roll please... I PASSED!! I am now a CNA. exciting right? Okay well for me it is. :)**

**Special thanks to Viper003 for your review and ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters..duh.. but I own the lovely Mel, Joe, and Rachel.  
**

**Well I'll stop rambling.**

**Enjoy and R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

_"I think your wrong about that, " she said softly._

_Her tone took me by surprise. It took me a minute to start to respond to what she had just said._

_"Real-"_

_"It's not wise to bet against me. I am always right," returning to her bubbly self. "Besides if I left you won't get to hear what you missed while you were out."_

Crap. I had forgotten about that.

I just nodded my head to show her I wanted her to continue.

"Well let me start from the beginning of what I saw," she started. "Rose and me were on our way out the door when I realized that I had left my purse sitting next to my desk.  
It would have been a tragedy if I had left it. It was the new black and white Penelope OP ART Shopper from Coach. It's made with re-"

"Alice! I'm sure the bag is lovely, bu-"

"Oh it is! See here look," she said pulling up her purse and shoving it in my face.

"Alice!"

"Okay. Sorry. Now where was I. Oh yea we managed to go back and grab my bag before Newton could grab it and return it like a golden retriever trying to do a good deed-"I stifled a laugh at this. That was the whole reason why I was here. "- After seeing me with my purse Newton bowed his head in disappointment until he noticed you had spilled your belongings on the floor, so he sprung into action to try and help you. It was an amusing sight."

"Yea right," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"It wasn't amusing watching you get hurt, but rather his "loyal dog" like behavior," she explained sounding a little impatient. "Anyway, we had turned away to leave when we heard a loud banging noise, that sounded like skull hitting skull. We turned around to see you rubbing your head and attempting to stand up with Mike doing the same thing. To me it looked like Newton's big head must have bumped yours. You two then bumped heads again on the way up, except this time the force of his head sent you flying int-"

"I appreciate you wanting to explain what happened, but I remember this part. Can you just tell me what I missed while I was out," I cut in trying not to sound too annoyed.

"I am getting there. Anyway, you hit the desk and it left you sort of out of it. You seemed very dizzy and disoriented. By this time the class was filling with students from the next class."

I groaned.

As if I never made a sound, Alice continued.

"Mr. Mason had run over to you to check if you were okay. He was trying to calm you and get you to lay down, but you were making it very difficult," she said while giving me a disapproving look.

"I don't like when people make a fuss over me.."I mummbled.

"And then Edward ran over to you to see if you were okay. I've never seen him look so concerned."

Edward? Was that the emerald eyed stranger?

"I'm sorry but who is Edward?"

"Oh sorry Bella, forgot you were new. When I start talking sometimes I forget these basic facts and then I lo-"

"That's okay Alice. Who's Edwar-"

"Edward _Cullen_. He's my brother. He's the boy that was in here before with the messy bronze hair. Like I said I've never seen him so concerned and over a stranger at that. He came over to help Mr. Mason. He was able to calm you down and to get you to lay back."

The angel has a name. Edward. And a face. Of course he was beautiful.

"When it was decided that you needed to get to the nurse and that you would not be able to walk, Edward scooped you up in his arms and carried you here."

The feeling of flying made sense. O god. I hope I didn't hurt him when he had to carry me. It's not like I weigh 10 lbs rather than 110 lbs.

I realized Alice had paused for a moment and was looking at me trying to fight back a grin.

"What?" I became defensive.

"Oh nothing. It's just that while you were out you said some things..." she trailed off still fighting back a grin.

"What!?" I asked panicked. "Alice, what were these _things_ that I said?"

"Nothing bad and it was just the same thing that you repeated a dozen or so times," she said amused.

"Alice!" I was getting impatient.

"You just kept mumbling the words 'My angel' as you were being carried."

Crap. I had said that out loud?

"That and you practically had a death grip on Edward's jacket," that was it. She could not hold back the smile any longer.

I could feel that my face had gone completely red. What does Edward think of me? The look of concern he held before he left was probably out of fear that I would jump him.

"I was afraid of falling and.." I was so embarrassed as I tried to explain to Alice.

"You are so bad a lying Bella. You like my brother.. No you love my brother and he loves you!! This is so exciting! It's like love at first sight! I thought that only happens in movies."

Okay this pixie is crazy.

I did not love Edward Cullen. I have never said 2 words.. okay well 'My angel' is 2 words, but I have never really talked to him. You cannot love someone you have never even talked to.

And there is no way Edward Cullen or any guy for that matter, would love me.

"Alice. We do not love each other. We have never even officially met."

Her eyes seem to sparkle with excitement as she answered, "You don't have to officially meet for it to be love at first sight. Duh. And besides you will meet soon. It's inevitable with such a small school-" she had a point. "-Plus, since we are going to be such best friends, I can feel it,-" _wait what?_ "-you will be around my house a lot and Edward lives there too! You will be seeing him a lot as well."

I didn't even know how to address that last part yet. I was not here to make "great friends". I just wanted to get by with little relationships formed while I am here, so leaving won't be hard.  
I decided to address just the first part.

"But that doesn't mean we will uh- fall in um- love," even saying it was difficult for me. It was such a crazy idea.

"Tsk Tsk...What did I say about betting against me dear Bella," she smiled while shaking her head at me.

This scared me.

I was so relieved when the bell rang letting me know 15 mins. were up and it was time to change classes.

Spanish. My head hurt enough already. And the pain wasn't mostly from bumping heads with Mike as it was from the conversation with Alice.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think.**

**Bad? Decent? Good?**

**It's kind of short but I thought this was a good place to leave it for now. **

**Review please! I don't have that many. : (**

**Love, **

**Jane  
**


	5. Meeting the rest of the Gang

* * *

**Okay so this is a long one!**

**Special Thanks to FRK921. I really appreciated your feedback on each chapter! I think it motivated me to write such a long chapter.**

**And to Viper003 your Reviews always make me smile! I also sort of used one of your Bella moments in here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Rachel, Mel, and Joe.  
**

**Okay fabulous readers please R&R, but most importantly Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

_"But that doesn't mean we will uh fall in um love," even saying it was difficult for me. It was such a crazy idea._

_"Tsk Tsk...What did I say about betting against me dear Bella," she smiled while shaking her head at me._

_This scared me._

_I was so relieved when the bell rang letting me know 15 mins. were up and it was time to change classes.  
_

_Spanish. My head hurt enough already. And the pain wasn't mostly from bumping heads with Mike as it was from the conversation with Alice._

I walked into Spanish, with my head still spinning. I was the center of attention again for, but with even more interest.

I was the new girl who had managed to end up in the nurses office with a slightly serious injury, not even two hours into the school day. I just kept my head down as I moved to sit in the back of the room next to a quiet girl with glasses. She gave me a friendly smile and introduced herself as Angela Webber, but kept the conversation short. It was a relief to me.

I was excited when the bell rang, to have another class down. Three more classes and then I was home free.

As I started to walk towards my next class, Journalism, I noticed that Angela was walking the same way as me. She must have had the same class.

I was excited for Journalism. Since I want to be a writer it will be nice to have a class dedicated to it. I just hoped it was not filled with the typical students who took it looking for an easy pass.

"Hey Bella, are you interested in writing too?" Angela asked as we entered the classroom. "I know some people only take this class thinking it's going to be an easy A."

I was really starting to like Angela. She really seemed friendly, but she was not nosy and overly curious. To top it all off she seemed to share the same annoyance for slackers in writing.

"Not that you would take this class looking for an easy A-" she started, sounding guilty for possibly insulting me when I had not yet responded.

"No, it's okay. I love to write," I cut her off before she could worry anymore about it and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh okay," returning the smile.

With that we took our seats next to each other in the back. Angela explained to me that she was on the school newspaper and that they were always looking for new members. She didn't pressure me into joining, but just left it open as an option for me. It was tempting, but I think I would probably pass. I didn't want to have too many connections to this school.

When the bell rang for lunch I walked with Angela to the cafeteria. She asked me if I wanted to sit with her and her friends as she pointed to a table that was already half filled. It was tempting because I did not know who I was going to sit with, but then I noticed the faces of Jessica, Eric, and Mike at the table. When I saw Mike I politely refused trying not to hurt her feelings. She seemed to notice my refusal at the sighting of Mike and gave me and understanding nod. She waved bye to me and went to join the table.

I sighed as I went into line to buy a lunch. I decided on Pizza, a milk, and an apple. I turned to face the cafeteria and started looking for a seat.

There was a table in the corner that was vacant. I made my way over to it and sat down. I pulled out my Ipod and very beat up copy of Wuthering Heights from my bag. I was listening to "Rewind" by Paramore when someone pulled my earphones out. What the crap?

"This is our table," said a familiar voice.

Then there was a black and white purse, that I would recognize anywhere (since it was thrown in my face this morning), dropped in front of me on the table.

Alice.

"Sorry Alice I'll mov-"

"Don't be stupid Bella. I was only kidding with you."

I looked up to see me four of the most beautiful people standing in front of me. Two I recognized. One of course was Alice. Next to her I noticed Rosalie. I had never seen the two guys that were with them before, but I assumed they must be Emmet and Jasper, their boyfriends.

One of them was tall and very big and muscular. He had short brown curly hair. The other was tall, not as big, but still muscular. He had slightly longer hair that was the same golden blond color of Rosalie's.

"So Bella. You remember Rosalie don't you," not giving me time to answer Alice continued, "This is Emmet my brother," she said pointing to the huge one.

I held out my hand for him to shake, but instead of taking it he picked me up in a big bear hug. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"Uh..nice to meet you too Emmet," I said with labored effort. I couldn't breathe due to his hug. He was still holding me off the ground.

"Hey Em, put her down before you scare her away," Alice told him.

"So Eddie boy can, carry her but I can't."

I shot Alice a look. Of course she told her family what happened.

"Bella they would have found out from someone else anyway. And Em you would have caused her to go to the nurse because she couldn't breathe. Edward was taking her to the nurse," Alice defended herself from Emmet and me.

"Fine," he grumbled as he set me down.

"And this is Jasper, my boyfriend and Rosalie's twin," she said pointing to the blond boy.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said while extending his hand to me. I took it, gracious it was not another hug.

With that I took my seat again cautiously. Not sure if I wanted to sit here with all these people, but decided Alice wouldn't like it very much if I left.

As if sensing a possible escape, Alice sat next to me to block it. Jasper sat on the other side of her. Emmet sat next to him and Rosalie sat on the other side of Emmet so she was facing me. **(the table is round people.)**

"So what are you listening to Bella," Jasper asked politely as he pointed to my Ipod, which was still on, next to me.

"Oh I was listening to Paramore and now Debussy is on," I answered as I was turning off my Ipod and putting it back into my bag.

"Oh Paramore! I love them!!" exclaimed the overexcited pixie. "But Debussy? Is that classical?"

"Yea, it's that stuff Edward makes us listen to when we take the Volvo," Emmet answered Alice while wrinkling his nose.

"Oo Edward listens to that. Did you hear that Bella," she asked while giving me a devil like grin.

I simply blushed and looked down, hoping no one noticed. Of course Emmet did.

"Does our little Bella hear have a crush on our dear Eddie boy," asked a very amused Emmet.

"No! God I haven't even formally met the guy yet and everyone thinks I am in love with him!"

I hadn't realized I had shouted it until the tables around our own were staring at me like I was crazy.

Emmet chuckled, "Sorry Bella, didn't realize it was such a touchy subject."

I grumbled as I pulled my Ipod back out of my bag. I was done with conversation. Well this one anyway.

"Speaking of Edward,"I heard Jasper start. I decided to turn down my music to hear what he was about to say. I may not have been in love with this guy, but I was still curious about him.

"What about him," Rosalie asked.

"Where is he?"

"He stayed late in music. You know how he gets when he starts to write a new song," Emmet answered rolling his eyes. "Edward would rather skip meals and sleep, than be away from his piano. I swear it's like he's a vampire." **(Could not resist throwing that in there)**

"What inspired this latest song," Jasper asked with curiosity.

"I have an idea," Alice spoke softly tilting her head in my direction slightly.

Me? What was with Alice's obsession in thinking that Edward and myself are in love? There is no way someone could compose a song for a person they barely know.

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, I got up to throw my trash away. I hadn't even touched my pizza and only took a sip of my milk. I would soon regret that.

As I started to tilt my tray to empty it, stupid Newton ran to make a layout shot using his paper bag as a basketball only to miss and bang right into me. This caused me to fall onto my butt and for my tray with the whole piece of pizza and almost full milk carton to splatter all over me.

"Oh my gosh Bella!! I am so sorry," Mike yelled. He then tried to help me up."

"No Mike!! Please just take 3 giant steps away from me, for my safety and your own," I said trying to stay calm.

"Bella, are you okay," I heard Alice asking me while she helped me up.

"I am fine, but I don't know if I can say the same for Mike if he comes near me again," I said through my teeth.

I took a look around once I was on my feet again. Everyone was looking at me. Of course they were. This only made me more annoyed.

I couldn't help but laugh though when I saw Mike. His face was truly frightened. He had Emmet and Jasper standing over him, with Emmet talking to him very sternly. He was lecturing him about cafeteria safety and running. There looked to be some threats being given at the same time.

"Bella! Are you okay," I heard a very concerned voice ask. I turned to see Joe running towards me.

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm just a complete mess."

"I heard what happened this morning and now this. Bells, you haven't even been here a day, and the school already knows your a magnet for bad luck."

I sighed, "I seemed to be a magnet to Mike Newton."

My brother's face grew serious, "Yea I heard about him. Do you need me to take care of him for you?"

I gave him a light laugh, "Hey wait a minute, I'm the older sister. Shouldn't I be protecting you?"

He smiled, "Bells I'm like a six inches taller than you." Then his face grew serious again, "I met Newton this morning and he's lucky I didn't hurt him right there."

Wait, this is not Joe at all. "Why would you do that? I mean sure he knocked me over, but it was an accident."

"Not for that, I meant for how he was talking. He was saying that he had to get back into your good graces if he was ever going to have a chance at getting with you," he said disgusted. "He obviously wasn't aware that I was your brother. Just the things he was saying. The guys a jerk."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yea, and what's worse is that he's on the baseball team, so I will have to deal with him all year," he said calming down. "Well I have to get to class Bells. Try to stay away from Newton."

"Bye Joe."

"Well you can't walk around all day like that," Alice startled me from behind.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway to her locker, where she had extra clothes! This girl wasn't kidding when she said she was obsessed with shopping.  
Alice picked out a light blue baby doll top.

"I wish I had it in midnight blue he seems to like it on you.." she trailed off.

"Who likes it?"

"Nothing. You look great Bella," she said giving me a smile. "Now you need to get to class."

"Thanks Alice, I owe you one."

"Hmm.. I'll have to remember that. Bye Bells!"

I started to walk toward my AP Biology class. I hope Mr. Banner has some compassion. I was running ten minutes late.

I walked into the class and noticed that a man, I'm assuming Mr. Banner, was sitting as his desk. The other students appeared to be copying down what looked to be rules, off the board.

"Pst Bella," someone whispered to me. Oh for the love all that is holy. I recognized that annoying whisper. I turned my head to see Newton looking at me mouthing and apology at me.  
I simply glared.

"Well you must be Isabella Swan," Mr. Banner said getting my attention. I nodded. "Well you are late."

I shot Newton a glare before I turned back to Mr. Banner and mumbled and apology.

"Well I will let it go today since from what I have heard you are new. Now where will you sit," he said glancing around the room. "The only seat open, next to Mr. Cullen. Do you know Edward?"

My jaw dropped. Did I hear him right? Edward Cullen. Alice will get a kick out of this.

* * *

**Okay don't kill me for ending it here. I know you guys have been excited for more Edward but this chapter was getting too long. **

**There will be Edward in the next I promise. I will have the next chapter up soon hopefully!**

**O and FRK921, it mad me sad that it was only 1 class and lunch together, but for my story REMEMBER there's always Calculus.**

**But anyways..  
**

**Please Review!!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	6. Biology

**Okay beautiful readers, the Chapter you have been waiting for. I have been so nervous about it.  
**

**But I must say first that I am excited at all the new reviewers that I have. I have say thank you to them and that I am glad you guys are enjoying this story and a special thanks to my loyal reviewer from the start Viper003. Still making me smile.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I own Mel, Rachel, and the Amazing Joe. I was so glad to get a positive review on him. I didn't want to take that big brother role from Emmet, so don't worry he will still have it, I just wanted to give you my "big" brother figure in my life. Joe is a lot like my own younger brother.**

**Sorry for rambling. I'm done  
**

**Please R&R and ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"Pst Bella," someone whispered to me. Oh for the love all that is holy. I recognized that annoying whisper. I turned my head to see Newton looking at me mouthing and apology at me._

_"Well you must be Isabella Swan," Mr. Banner said getting my attention. I nodded. "Well you are late."_

_I shot Newton a glare before I turned back to Mr. Banner and mumbled and apology._

_"Well I will let it go today since from what I have heard you are new. Now where will you sit," he said glancing around the room. "The only seat open, next to Mr. Cullen. Do you know who Edward is?"_

_My jaw dropped. Did I hear him right? Edward Cullen. Alice will get a kick out of this._

"Edward could you please raise your hand," Mr. Banner asked, taking my silence as a no.

Great they think I cannot find the one person in the room who doesn't have someone sitting next to him. They think I don't remember the guy that had to pick me up and carry me to the nurse this morning.

I am just coming off as a freakin' genius today.

I turned to see Edward with his hand raised in the air and his emerald green eyes glued on me. Once his eyes met mine my heart stopped. He then gave me a polite smile, which restarted my heart and sent it racing.

I could feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. I quickly glanced down at my feet as I made my way over to that seat. _My seat_. Next to Edward Cullen.

I sat down and glanced to the side to see his eyes still on me. This time when he noticed me looking at him he looked away embarrassed.

Wait embarrassed? What did he have to be embarrassed about? I didn't realize I was still staring at him until he looked back at me and smiled. I gave a quick smile and let my hair drop down as a curtain shielding my face, that I am sure was red as a tomato.

It's okay I will sit next to Edward for what a quarter of the year and then we would probably get a new seating chart. I could do this.

"Okay class that should be plenty of time to copy the rules. Mr. Cullen if you don't mind giving Ms. Swan your rules to borrow so she can copy them," Mr. Banner asked.

"Not at all Sir," he spoke in that same velvety, musical voice that I had believed before to be one of an angel. He then shot a crooked smile in my direction that if it were possible, would have caused my heart to leap out of my chest.

"Okay good. Now I am not one to spend the first week with 'Getting to know you exercises and going over the syllabus. So we are going to do all of that today. I hope your ready for this class, because it will be fast pace and I will not tolerate slacking. You better be willing to work hard. I encourage you to ask questions when you don't understand something as I am explaining it, but not after we have moved on. Okay s-," Mr. Banner continued on.

I could tell we were going to get along. He means business and that's good.

In the next forty minutes he went over our whole class syllabus and gave us a page of notes to copy on the first chapter we would be doing, as well as homework, before stopping with five minutes left in class.

"See I am a reasonable guy. I don't work you to the bell. Now I want you to take these next five minutes to turn to the person next to you and 'Get to Know them' because they will be your lab partner for the year."

Crap. There goes any chance of getting a new seat.

The class soon broke into chatter from everyone around us. I simply faced forward, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Bella," that voice broke me out of my thoughts. I glanced over at him and he was staring at me with cautious eyes. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Yes? Edw-ard," stupid stuttering never fails to come at the worst times.

"Bella," he spoke my name again. I almost melted. " I think we are suppose to get to know each other."

Duh Bella.

"Oh right," I blushed.

"Can we start over? I don't think we were ever officially introduced," Edward said looking at me hopeful.

"Um. Sure," I don't think I have managed to say a sentence longer than two words to him.

"Well my name is Edward Cullen," he said putting his hand out to shake mine.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I said taking his hand. Six words. I'm making progress.

The handshake left my hand tingling with what, electricity? It gave me that same feeling from when he carried me. An unreal feeling.

I blushed remembering the words I mumbled to him when I was cradled in his arms.

"Bella," he said smiling. My heart stopped. "And now that the awkward introductions are over, why don't we tell each other something about ourselves. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You can," great back to two words.

"Okay. I have lived here in Forks for 5 years now. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I have an adopted sister who you already know, Alice, and an adopted brother named Emmet, I don't know if you have met him yet, he's kind of hard to miss. Oh and lets see I enjoy playing the piano and reading the classics like Shakespeare," he finished smiling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry for rambling."

"It's okay I guess I am not helping the situation by not saying much," I assured him timidly. "Well I have lived in Forks for a couple of months. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. My parents are Renee and Charlie, who is the new police chief here," I said this while wrinkling my nose. "And I have a younger brother named Joe, who is a sophomore. I also have two older sisters, Mel and Rachel, who attend colleges on the Eastern Shore. I also enjoy reading the classics and I like to write. I am also quite klutzy but I guess you noticed that.."

"Don't worry I also enjoy helping beautiful girls," he said giving me that crooked smile.

I simply blushed as my breathing became labored again. _Beautiful?_

"Oh and did you say Joe Swan," Edward asked curiously. Of course he knew Joe. "I feel sort of stupid for not recognizing the same last name."

"You know my brother?" I asked.

"Isn't he the incredible baseball player who is suppose to be taking our team to nationals this year," he answered my question with one of his own. "Emmet is on the team, and he has been extremely pumped for his arrival."

"Yep. That sounds like my brother," I said not able to hide the pride in my voice for my brother.

"Well I sort of met him this morning when I had to separate him and Newton," he said Mike's name with the same disgust that had come from Joe earlier. "I don't know what it was over, but if looks could kill I don't think Mike would be in this classroom right now with us."

"Oh I knew Joe said he had almost fought with him, but I really didn't think there had been a need for someone to step in and separate the two of them," I stammered. "He didn't seem that bad at lunch when I fell again because of Newton," I said that last part mostly to myself.

Of course Edward heard me. "He made you fall again," he sounded slightly angry as his voice rose.

"Yea, but I'm okay," I shrugged it off. "He collided with me when he was messing around with some of his friends."

"Bella I know we haven't really known each other very long, but promise me something," Edward said sounding serious.

"Su-sure," slightly confused. What on earth could he possibly want me to promise him?

"Newton's pretty harmless, but he's a complete jerk. Just please promise me that you will try to stay away from him. Okay?"

"I definitely will," I promised, still confused. Why would Edward care if I were involved with Newton? "I don't think it would be good for his own health if he comes near me again," I said this part through gritted teeth.

He smirked at my response. And then his face turned soft.

"See we knew the school was getting this amazing baseball player, but no one said anything about the beautiful, slightly trouble magnetic, but still amazing girl he had for a sister, who I would be getting as well," he said staring intently into my eyes.

Beautiful? Me? Why does he keep saying that. I think I had stopped breathing...again.

I blushed letting my hair fall to try and cover my eyes, but in one swift, gentle motion my hair was tucked back behind my ear.

His emerald green eyes still stared into my brown ones.

I felt the trail on the side of my head from where he had pushed my hair.

For some reason I did not try to block my view from his again. What was wrong with me? Why can't I look away?

_Because you don't want to stupid._ I thought to myself.

Even if I knew how to respond to what he said I don't think I could have. My heart was racing and I could not breathe.

Both of us unwilling to break our gazes from the other, had no choice when the bell rang.

"Hope to see you soon Bella Swan," he said as he reluctantly got up to leave.

Yep my plan to stay unattached to this town just got ten times more complicated.

* * *

**Okay so be honest. **

**How did I do with _the_ Edward Cullen chapter. Don't worry many more will follow, but let me know what you think.**

**I was so nervous about this.**

**Please Review!**

**Love, **

**Jane  
**


	7. Parking Lot Ambush

**Okay fabulous readers. Here is your chapter 7.**

** I realize that the first day of school has been like 6 of these chapters.. I know a lot, but so much to explain on the first chapter will be a wrap-up of day 1. So sort of a filler, but not really. Whatever:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and it's characters. I OWN Joe, Mel, and Rachel. **

**Please R&R  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_Both of us unwilling to break our gazes from the other, had no choice when the bell rang._

_"Hope to see you soon Bella Swan," he said as he reluctantly got up to leave._

_Yep my plan to stay unattached to this town just got ten times more complicated._

I was in a daze as I walked to gym. Edward's words still in my mind:

_beautiful, slightly trouble magnetic, but still amazing sister who I would be getting as well._

He said _I_. As in he would be getting me. And _beautiful_ and _amazing_. No one uses those words when it comes to describing me.  
Maybe he was just trying to be nice to the new girl.

But those deep green eyes that stared into mine not even five minutes ago felt like so much more.

But it just doesn't make sense for someone so beautiful and perfect to like me.

I was still lost in the thought of Edward that I hadn't realized I had passed the gym door 3 times and that I was going to be late for another class.

I walked into the gym and saw a tall muscular middle age man who I assumed was Coach Clapp, calling student's names. Good he didn't notice I was late.

Everyone was sitting on the bleachers talking to one another while they waited for the teacher to call their name. It looked like they were getting their gym uniforms and locker assignments.

I hope this means that we will not be getting dressed today. I think I have fallen down and made a fool of myself enough for one day.

I was walking over to a spot on the end of the bleachers when I noticed, you know who, walking over to me. Was this suppose to be some sort of sick joke? I looked toward the ceiling. _Why keep sticking Newton on me? Who did I kill in a past life?  
_

Before he got close enough I heard a familiar voice call my name from a top of the bleachers. I looked up to see Emmet standing up waving me over while giving Mike a _death glare_, stare at the same time.

I made my way up the bleachers to sit next to Emmet. Was this not what friends do? Sit next to each other in gym. I didn't want to make too many friends, but I needed this friendship.  
I glanced over at Mike backing a way from where I previously stood.

I looked at becoming friends with Emmet as a method of survival.

It took me by surprise when a little burst of energy hopped out from behind Emmet's back.

"Hi Bella! I still love that top on you. Has Edward seen you in it yet? Did Edward like it? I bet he did!"

"Alice," I said shaking my head at her. "Are you ever going to let this 'Edward and Bella' thing go?"

"Nope!"

"Well I sit next to Edward in AP Biology if you must know," I said shyly.

"Aw that's so sweet. You two are nerds together. Both of you are in a class that you are not even required to take."

This caused Emmet to start laughing. I just blushed.

Once we got our uniforms, I threw mine in my gym locker. My locker of course was right next to Alice's. In the alphabet_ C_ is no where near_ S_. Something tells me a certain pixie had a hand in the locker assignments.

I was so relieved when the final bell rang to leave. I left immediately through the gym doors to the outside. I didn't have anything in my regular locker to get. All I wanted to do was get the heck out of here before I ran into Mike or anyone else.

Oh crap. I had to wait for Joe to come out. I didn't know if he was going to look for me at my locker or come out to the truck.

When I got to my truck I decided to text him.

_Joe, meet me at the truck. Can't wait to hear about your day_

_Love, Bells._

I decided to warm up the car while I waited. Just as I imagined it would this morning, I started the truck and was greeted with the monster roar that gained the attention of the whole parking lot. I just kept my head down as I busied myself with finding Joe's favorite CD, Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory.

While I was looking for the CD, I came across my Debussy CD. I don't know what made me do it, but I slipped the disk into the player. As the sound filled the cab, I closed my eyes to enjoy the music.

_Thud._

My eyes shot open as I realized something hit my car. I glanced out of my driver's side window to see a laughing Emmet with his nose pushed against the glass, and a piece of paper in his hands.

I rolled my window down, "Jeez Emmet! What do you want? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Chill Bella, I was just delivering this love not from our dear Eddi-"

"God Emmet don't bend the paper," said an annoyed but still smooth voice.

Edward.

"Sorry Eddie Boy, Bella won't be able to read it if it was bent up. Will she?"

"Em shut up," he said while turning from Emmet to look at me, "Sorry about that Bella. My brother seems to think that class rules are romantic."

He then snatched the paper out of Emmet's hands.

"Class rules? Seriously Edward? That's no way to win a girl's heart," said a now annoyed Emmet before he turned to walk away. Leaving Edward and me alone.

"Again, sorry Bella. I forgot to give these to you in class," he said while handing me the sheet of paper.

"Um that's okay Edward. Thanks."

We stood, -well I sat-, facing each other in silence. And then he spoke softly.

"Bella, before in the classroom, I didn't mean to come off as too intense, but it's just tha-"

"Don't worry about it Edward. There's nothing to explain. I'm fine. I have already forgotten what happened in Biology. There is nothing to forget actually.." I trailed off from my rambling. I'm sure I made no sense. I wondered if I was even speaking English.

He opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Joe opening the passenger door and sliding in.

"Hey Bella are you ready," he asked. Not waiting for a response he continued with a groan, "And Bells I thought I hid all the classical crap."

"Sorry," I mouthed to Edward as I rolled up my window and pulled out of the lot. I didn't dare look in the rear view mirror to see the angel I was leaving behind.

"So Bells, how was your first day," my brother asked in attempts to pull me out of the glum mood that I had fallen into.

"Oh you know, just like any other first day. How was yours?"

"Besides dealing with Newton, it was great," he stopped and looked at me with cautious eyes.

"Well tell me about this "Great" day," I demanded while giving him my best smile I could muster.

This seemed to be all Joe needed to go into a long, detailed description of his day. Giving me the complete play by play of it. I made sure to smile and give the appropriate comments in all the right places.

When we arrived home I just wanted to go directly to my room, but instead I had to deal with the parents typical questioning. _How was your first day Bella?? Were the students nice? How long did you have to stay in the nurse for this time Bella? Is your head doing okay? Whose shirt is that Bella? It's adorable on you! You fell again?  
_

You know the typical questions

* * *

After getting past them, I went to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. I stared at my room. It was just how I had left it.

I kicked off my shoes at the door and made my way over to my bed. I sat down and decided to do my AP Biology homework. It turned out to actually be pretty easy. When I finished it I got up and turned on my CD player. Death Cab for Cutie's CD Plans came on. **(Try saying Death Cab for Cutie's CD 10 x fast)**

I walked back over to my bed and flopped down. I then curled up into a ball under the covers. My body felt so tired, but my mind was thinking at a pace of 1 million thoughts a minute. **(Fast I know)**

I had thoughts of Alice the over hyper pixie. Angela and the paper. Stupid Newton and my falls. Those emerald green eyes. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper,

and.. Edward.

Those words that Alice said replayed over and over again in my mind:

_...you love my brother and he loves you.._

And his words:

_ ...beautiful, slightly trouble magnetic, but still amazing girl he has for a sister, who I would be getting.._

Absorbed in my thoughts I was left with the feeling of confusion. Though I somehow managed to drift into sleep as "I Will follow you into the Dark" began playing.

The dreams that followed did not hold confusion, but were peaceful. It left me with the peace that had allowed me to sleep into the morning. The best night of sleep I have had since moving to Forks.

Sleeping through dinner and Joe's attempts to wake me. All the while dreaming of those emerald green eyes, that crooked smile, that velvety voice. But most importantly the understanding and care I thought I saw in those eyes and the kindness of his words. I had to be mistaken.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Undecided? : )**

**The first day is finally over!! Sorry it was so long, I just had so much to put into it.**

**Now I might have a whole week in one chapter. You never know, but no day will probably be 6 chapters again. **

**Please Review! It motivates me!**

**However I don't think I will be able to update again until the weekend. Unless I find sometime tomorrow! **

**Sorry!  
**

**Love, **

**Jane  
**


	8. Emails and Alice

**Okay awesome readers this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys like it! **

**Anyways, I was so excited to open my email to several new reviews, fav. story, and story alerts!! I just want to thank you guys!**

**And recently I have learned to reply to reviews. (I know, I know there's a link in the email. I was just never that observant) But anyways, I have been trying to reply to my reviews to show my appreciation to you, the readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**Please R&R. Most importantly enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_The dreams that followed did not hold confusion, but were peaceful. It left me with the peace that had allowed me to sleep into the morning. The best night of sleep I have had since moving to Forks._

_Sleeping through dinner and Joe's attempts to wake me. All the while dreaming of those emerald green eyes, that crooked smile, and that velvety voice. But most importantly the understanding and care that I saw in his eyes. And the care in the sound of his voice.  
_

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested and starved. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00 am! Wow it was early, but I don't think there was anyway I was going back to sleep.

I jumped out of bed and first went to turn off my CD player. I then grabbed my bag of toiletries off my dresser and made my way out of my room and to the bathroom. The hot water from the shower was just what I needed. It soothed my muscles that ached from my falls the previous day.

After my shower I walked back to my room with a towel wrapped around me, to get dressed. I stepped into my closet. _What to wear?_ I seemed to subconsciously pull out another dark blue colored shirt to wear. I realized what shirt I had while I was putting it on. I blushed remembering Alice's words about dark blue and it being _his _favorite color on me.

I finished pulling the shirt down still a little unsure on whether or not to wear it. Would it look like I was wearing it on purpose?

No. I will wear it. I will not allow some boy to rule what I wear. No matter how beautiful he was, or how much he sent my heart racing when he spoke to me with that velvety smooth voice, or how I couldn't breathe when he stared into my eyes with his emerald green own. The caring I believed I saw in them...

Snap out of it Bella! Nine months and you will be done with Forks.

After I was fully dressed in my dark blue blouse, jeans, and blue converses, I decided to go wake up Joe. Renee had to be in work early this morning and she carpools with Charlie, so he decided to go in early as well. Which left me to get Joe up.

I flipped the light on in his room, "Joe rise and shine."

"Did you have to turn the light," he mumbled pulling a blanket over his head.

After making sure he was fully awake, I went downstairs to start breakfast. Pancakes for him. An English muffin and cereal for me.

Twenty minutes later while reading Wuthering Heights and finishing up my cereal, Joe came down the stairs.

"Pancakes are on the plate next to the stove," I said not even looking up from my book.

"Thanks Bells. You're the best."

"No problem," I said getting up to put my bowl in the dishwasher. I glanced at the clock and noticed we should be leaving in fifteen minutes. "I'm going to check my email and then we will head to school. Okay?"

"Okay," my brother managed to get out through a mouthful of food.

I shook my head as I went upstairs to check my messages on my decrepit computer. I had a grand total of two new emails. How exciting. I don't check my email for almost a week and when I do I only have two.

The first one was from Victoria:

_Bella,_

_OMG I have missed u so much!! The first day of school passed with little excitement except you will never believe who-_

I decided to skip over Victoria's rant on the latest gossip. It just wasn't that interesting to me.

_Anyways me and the girls _**wait who were the girls?**_ miss u like crazy! Can't wait to hear about your first day! _

_O and any plans for your 18th birthday? That's in a little over a week right?_

_K well hope to hear from you soon!  
_

_XOXO  
_

_Victoria_

I would respond to her email when I got to it. It wasn't exactly a major priority of mine.

The second one was from Mel and Rachel and it was sent yesterday:

_Bells,_

_How have you been? Good we hope. Life here at school has just been so stressful lately. We have both had so many exams coming up. Which has led to many nights of stressful studying. We are so sorry that we haven't emailed in a couple of weeks. That is why we both decided to do this before we head out to dinner. John and Jacob are taking us. We are doubling. *Eeeek* Moment of freak out over. But enough about us how about you_? _How was your first day of your senior (Our baby sister is a senior *sniffles*) year? It was today right? Have you broken any hearts yet? What about bones our dearest clumsy Bella? Have you made new friends? (This is Rachel and I just want to point out that last question was from Mel. She sounded too motherly for my taste) We do hope that you have found someone to take our spot with helping you shop! (This is Rachel and Mel) We will be up there Christmas break Missy, and we better see some cute clothes in that dresser and closet. And how is Joe? What about Renee and Charlie?  
Okay so we have to finish getting ready. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Oh quick Ps. your birthday is in a little over a week. I know how you can forget your own birthday, which is absurd if you ask us. But Happy early Birthday!!_

_Love, _

_Mel and Rachel_

I looked at the clock and decided I had enough time for a quick reply:

_Mel and Rachel,_

_I am doing good. School was quite interesting. Save the tears. I already had to put up with them from mom. Speaking of mom, you do sound too motherly Mel *shudders* But the people here are really nice. Don't be silly with "breaking hearts." This is Bella, your sister, that your talking to. And bones? I am hurt that you feel the need to ask that. Okay.. not really. I fell down..twice yesterday. And before you make fun of me (which I'm sure you two are already laughing) the falls were not my fault. Some kid name Mike Newt (or something like that) knocked me over both times. And the second time involved food all over the midnight blue blouse Mel picked out. *horror struck face* I do think I found someone who may be more shopping obsessed than the two of you. dun dun dun.. She came to my rescue with a new top. Anyways Joe is doing good. He's Joe. He makes friends where ever her goes. Renee and Charlie are good too._

_Okay so I have to go finish getting ready for school.  
Ps. *EEEK* to your date. I want to hear all about it!_

_Love, _

_Bells  
_

"Bella! Are you ready to leave," Joe asked from the bottom of the steps.

"Yea," I said pushing send before turning off my computer. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

* * *

When I arrived in homeroom I went to take my same seat in the back. As soon as I sat down I saw Mike make his way to the back of the room. Out of nowhere though that little pixie shot into the room and into the seat next to me. She then threw her purse onto the seat on the other side of me. This left Mike with a disappointed look as he turned to sit in the only available seat. Right in the front row.

"Thank you," I said turning to Alice.

"Your welcome Bella," she said to me before turning to the front. "Rose back here," she shouted to Rosalie as she walked into the room.

"Hey Alice. Morning Bella," Rosalie greeted us as she took the seat on the other side of me.

"Good Morning," Alice and me said at the same time.

"So Bella," Alice said turning to me, "Do you want to hear an interesting story Emmet told me that involved you, him, and a certain someone?"

"Uh not particularly," her tone scared me.

"Okay," she turned to Rosalie, "How about you Rose? Would you like to hear?"

"Sure, that just sounds so fascinating," she answered trying to fake innocent curiosity.

Yep. Alice was definitely up to something and the blond one was in on it too.

"Well I heard from Em that yesterday when he was waiting on Edward to get his stuff at his locker, dear Eddie pulled out a sheet of paper and said he had to get this paper to Bella before she left," she paused for a moment and then turned to look at me. "Change your mind Bella? Does my story hold your interest?"

"No," I lied and turned to face the front. I could still hear them though.

"Where was I? Oh yea! So Emmet being Emmet assumed that this paper was a love note and took it and ran down the hall and out to the parking lot with it like a five year old. He was practically hopping over cars to deliver it," Alice said laughing.

"That's my monkey man for ya," Rosalie commented.

"Ha Ha right? Anyways he did manage to get this paper to Bella, only to be disappointed when Edward caught up and explained what it really was. Class rules. Lame I know," Alice said.

"I'm sure it was to Bella's disappointment as well," said Rose in a thoughtful voice.

"You have Rosalie on this 'Bella loves Edward' bandwagon as well," I asked in a steamed voice.

"Ah, Bella it looks like someone was interested in this little story," Alice said in a teasing voice.

"I-I am not," stupid stuttering.

"Such a bad liar Bells," Alice said. "Anyway I haven't even told you the most shocking part of the story yet."

What part could she be talking about? I didn't even care that I was facing them, making myself "officially" apart of this conversation.

"What," Rose said with over dramatic interest.

"Well apparently after Em left, Edward and Bella started to make small chat, but when Edward made the attempt to pour his heart out-" I rolled my eyes at this "-they were interrupted by a certain little brother. And with that Bella simply drove away leaving a very hurt looking Edward in the parking lot."

Hurt looking? Why would he be hurt?

"Isabella Swan," Rose said turning to me with mock horror. "How could you do that to that poor guy?"

They were going to make me feel guilty? Are you serious?

"Look you guys I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just had to get home," I tried to explain myself.

"Excuses, excuses Bella. You were running away because you were scared," Alice stated simply.

"What do possibly have to be scared of Alice," I asked.

"I don't know, maybe admitting to the fact that you like my brother," Alice said simply.

Before I could respond the bell rang for first period. Too bad Alice was in my English class with me.

Much to my relief, however, Alice didn't bring up the subject of Edward and I for the rest of class.

When the bell rang signaling the end of first period, I cautiously gathered my stuff together. I did not need a repeat of yesterday.

As I was leaving the classroom Alice stopped me.

"Are you sitting with us again at lunch Bella?"

I was going to start with my typical response to get out of these situations 'Gee I would like to but-', but then I remembered my thoughts from yesterday. I needed certain friendships for survival here. I was not going to hold strong bonds with these "friends." Right?

"Sure thing Alice."

"Eeek! Yay! I was worried that I may have scared you off. I seem to have a tendency to do that. Okay well see you at lunch Bella," she said to me before turning to head to her next class.

It was not until the pixie was out of sight that I realized that I had no clue where I was going since I skipped calculus yesterday when I was in the nurse's office. I opened my bag to dig for my schedule. Did I put it back in here yesterday? I remembered that I had calculus with a Mr. Barnes, but I had no idea where his classroom was.

Great I have no idea where my schedule is either. Maybe I can just ask someone if they knew where his room was. When I looked around me, however, I realized that while digging through my bag everyone had gone to class, leaving me alone.

I started to panic. I will be really late...again. I will have to go to the office and explain to the secretary that as a senior on my second day of high school I still do not know where my class is. I could explain that I was stuck in the nurse, but then that would lead to the explanation of why I was there.

Sometime during my mild panic attack I failed to hear the sound of footprints as someone approached me.

"Do you need any help," came that velvety voice from behind me. **(I was going to leave it here since this chapter was already rather long, but decided to give you a little bit more Edward)**

Edward.

My heart rate quickened. Why did it have to do that just at the sound of his voice.

I turned around slowly to face him. You can do this Bella. Just ask him for help like he was any other fellow peer.

"Uh- yea I do. By any chance do you know where calculus with Mr. Barnes is at," I managed to ask this God-like creature standing in front of me.

He then gave me that crooked smile. "Yes. I am actually headed there now."

I don't know how my heart is going to handle being in another class with Edward.

A blush began to creep into my cheeks and I asked, "Would you mind if I walk with you so I can find it or you can just point me in th-."

"Not at all. I think I would mind if you decided that you did not want to walk with me," he said flashing me another smile.

I am pretty sure my face is redder than a tomato by now. I don't know what to say to that. Was he just being nice?

Of course he was Bella.

"Unless you don't want to walk with me," his face fell at my silence.

"No-no, it's fine," I said not wanting to see the angel upset.

"Great," his crooked grin returning. "Well we better get going before we are any later."

He started walking forward and I followed. He slowed down so I was walking next to him.

* * *

**So you like?**

** I hope you did! Let me Know!!  
**

**Please Review!**

**Not sure on my next update because I have a busy weekend. Saturday I am taking down Christmas decorations with the family. As for Sunday, mainly FOOTBALL! I come from a football obsessed family, what can I say! : ) I won't mention who I am rooting for, for obvious reasons! Anyways if I have time I may try to write before the game, but I really don't know! It won't be later than Monday though. I wouldn't do that to you guys! **

**K well Review!!  
**

**Love, **

**Janr**

**PS. Note the overuse of exclamation points. I feel like everyones favorite pixie ; )  
**


	9. Are you Happy?

**Okay I'm just going to get right to it. **

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry it's been a couple of days since my last update.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Joe, Mel, and Sara.**

**Please R&R!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_"Not at all. I think I would mind if you did not want to walk with me," he said flashing me another smile._

_I am pretty sure my face is redder than a tomato by now. I don't know what to say to that. Was he just being nice?_

_Of course he was Bella._

_"Unless you don't want to walk with me," his face fell at my silence._

_"No-no, it's fine."_

_"Great," his crooked grin returning. "Well we better get going before we are any later."_

_He started walking forward and I followed. He slowed down so I was walking next to him._

We walked in silence for most of the way to class.

My silence was due to the fact that I could not remember how to form words let alone a sentence around Edward.

His silence was probably because he didn't have anything to say to someone like me. Then he surprised me.

"So Bella," he started, "I don't think I got a chance to ask before. How do you like the small town of Forks?"

"Uh- It's good. I guess," I don't know what made me add that last part. I hope he didn't notice.

From the way his eyebrows raised I'm going to bet all the money in my bank account that he did.

"You guess?"

Am I good or what? Now where's my money?

"Um yea I mean it's good," I said attempting enthusiasm.

"Are you not happy here?" It actually sounded like there was concern in his voice.

"Of course I am. My family is happy here."

"That's great that your family is happy, but I didn't ask about them. I asked if you were happy Bella Swan."

Crap. Did I really say my family was happy?

"Bella. Are you happy," Edward asked me again as we arrived at a classroom with the name 'Mr. Barnes' on the door.

Why does he keep asking me that? Why does he care?

"Bella?"

"Perfect," I said quickly as I pulled the door open and went in. Class had already started.

Mr. Barnes was in the middle of explaining a problem and refused to be distracted by a couple of late students. I was relieved at that until I realized that I did not know where I was suppose to sit. I looked around the room for an empty seat.

Thank God there was no sighting of Mike.

Edward seemed to sense my little issue of the seating arrangement. He looked at me and tilted his head to a set of seats next to the window. I noticed a hint of concern in his eyes when he looked at me.

I quickly turned away and made my way over to two empty seats, one-in-front of the other. I took the back seat and he took the one right in front. Of course that would be his seat there's no other open seat.

Oh great. How am I ever going to concentrate now?

I opened my notebook and decided to start taking notes.

Well I tried to. I couldn't get his question out of my mind:

_"Bella. Are you happy?"_

No one has truly asked me that question since moving to Forks. It makes no sense for someone I have only known for a day and a half to ask me that. It makes no sense for Edward Cullen to ask me that.

I found myself lost in my thoughts until I was pulled out by Mr. Barnes.

"Isabella, are you with us?"

I noticed that the whole class, including Edward, was staring at me.

Like the first day it was the looks that had questioned my sanity.

But unlike yesterday, the Cullen who was staring at me was Edward instead of Alice.

And unlike yesterday it was out of concern.

But like yesterday, in Biology, I held my gaze with his.

And like yesterday I couldn't look away.

"Isabella?" Mr. Barnes said with annoyance in his voice. This broke my gaze from his.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Barnes. What was that?"

"I was asking you, Isabella, if you could please stay after for a minute so I can give you what you missed yesterday while in the nurse," Mr. Barnes said sounding even more annyoed.

I blushed. "Sorry sir and yes I'll stay back." I didn't dare correct him by telling him I go by Bella.

"Okay class now be sure to copy the homework off of the side board before you leave. There is about a minute left. Please stay in your seats until the bell rings."

I quickly copied down the homework and packed up my stuff. As I finished putting my books in my bag, the bell rang.

I slowly got up and headed to the back of the room to get my papers and a lecture on paying attention from Mr. Barnes.

When I left to head to Spanish I noticed the halls were clear. Great lateness again.

To my relief, however, I walked into my Spanish class before the bell even sounded and found that we also had a substitute because of some family emergency Mrs. Stevens, the Spanish teacher, had.

I headed to the back of the room where Angela was sitting. I took the seat next to her again just as the bell rang.

She wasn't the same as she had been the previous day. Angela seemed to be stressed about something.

"Hey Angela," I greeted her.

"Oh hey Bella," she said trying to match her cheerfullness from the previous day. Even I could have done a better job at it than she did.

"Are you okay Angela," I asked.

"I've been better. It's just that this year I have taken over as editor of the paper and I don't know if I can handle it. I have to fill all of the postions that have been vacated by last years seniors," she said in a rush.

"Oh," I wasn't expecting that.

"I mean I have filled most of the positions except sports and our 'Ask Jane' column," she said.

"Oh," sounding smart again Bella.

She must have taken my short responses as defensive, "Oh Gosh Bella I'm not trying to guilt you into the paper! I would never do that it's just that you asked what was wrong and I was ju-"

"It's okay Angela," I cut her off. "I don't think your trying to guilt me."

Relief washed over her features, "Oh good Bella. I mean if you wanted the position it's yours. I saw samples of your writing yesterday in Journalism..." she trailed off. Then started apologizing, "Sorry Bella your portfolio was open and I just couldn't help it."

"Angela it's okay," I said trying to calm her down. Shouldn't I be the one who needs calming. I mean this was my writing.

"It isn't Bella. It was your writing and I had no right."

"Really it's fine," I said as I tried to figure out a way to calm her down and then I got an idea. It wasn't going to help me with staying unattached.

"If you can't find anyone for the 'Ask Jane' article than I would uh-love to take it over."

"Oh really Bella! You know you don't have to."

"No I want to. It should be interesting. I don't think I can help you with sports, but an annonymous arcticle, I think I can do."

"Wow. Thanks Bella," she said returning to her normal calm, cheerful self. I just smiled.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Angela and I headed to journalism.

It was my most enjoyable class yet. We worked independently on our first assignment.

We had to write a personal narrative on an experience in our life that was "life changing".

The goal was to use this activity as a method of "Getting to know" each other. I prefer to do this in writing rather than in front of the class. And our teacher also wanted to know the strength of our writing. I wasn't entirely sure on what experience to write about.

I ended up choosing my move to Forks. I wasn't sure on how much detail I should go into about that.

If we didn't finish the essay in class than we had to finish it for homework, due next tuesday's class. This led to groans from the students looking for an "easy A."

When the bell rang I made my way to the cafeteria. I headed straight into line to buy a lunch. I chose a water, apple, and deli wrap.

I finished paying and turned to face the room, when I was attacked by Alice. She grabbed me by the wrist and began dragging me towards the table we sat at yesterday.

"Hey Bella we're sitting over here again," Alice said excitedly.

"Okay Alice, but what's the hurry," I said a little frusterated about being dragged across the cafeteria.

"Oh no hurry," she turned and smiled at me when we arrived at the table. She then pointed to a seat and commanded, "Sit."

I took the seat and just stared up at her. Shocked washed over me, preventing me from arguing about being spoken to like I was a dog.

Alice smiled at me and took the seat across from me. She then began talking to someone who had come up behind me, "No! Don't sit there sit on the left of Bella."

I turned to my left to see a confused Emmet sitting down next to me. I looked at him returning the same look before shrugging my shoulders.

Rosalie came up and took the seat next to Emmet.

"Rose put your purse on the seat next to you," Alice instructed.

"Okay," Rosalie obeyed while giving Emmet and me the same confused look.

What ever this pixie was planning Rosalie was not in on it. This scared me even more.

"Hi Jasper," she said as he sat on one side of her. She then took her purse and placed it on the other side of her.

This only left one seat free at the table. That seat was next to me. There was only one person missing.

"Hey guys and ladies."

"Hello Edward," Alice chirped. "Why don't you take the seat next to Bella."

Evil. Pure evil. Giving me another chance to make a fool of myself in front of Edward.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he first hesitated before sitting down next to me.

"So Alice," Edward started. "Is there a reason why your purse gets it's own seat today?"

"I can't have this purse touching the ground. Are you crazy?"

"Mhm," he said while rolling his eyes and then looked at me.

I quickly looked away and turned to Alice instead. I seemed to regain my confidence whenever I was annoyed**(haha she's referring to Mike)**, "Also, Alice, would you care to explain why you have made a seating chart for the lunch table?"

She gave me an evil grin and challenged, "Would you really like me to answer that question Bella?"

Alice had me beat. I looked down and started to busy myself with my lunch. I could feel my face becoming red.

What was Edward making of all this? I know it shouldn't matter to me, but I couldn't help but to think about it.

When I noticed that Alice was talking to Jasper about their homework assignment and Rosalie and Emmet were discussing their plans for the weekend, I decided to glance up from my food.

I found Edward looking at me. When I met his gaze he smiled at me.

"Bella," he said while looking at me intently, "How has your day been so far? No falls or run ins with Newton I hope."

I smiled at this, "Nope. I have managed to stay on my feet."

"Glad to hear it," flashing me that crooked smile.

I almost hypervenliated. I glanced back down at my food in attempts to control my breathing.

Once I had recoverd I pulled my head back up, not wanting to be rude. He was in the middle of taking a bite of pizza.

What was I suppose to say? Why can't I think straight when he was around?

"Edward. Music, What kind do you listen to?"

What kind of sentence was that? What made me think of music first?

He swallowed his pizza and answered, "I'm into a lot of classical music. Much like what you were listening to yesterday in the parking lot."

I blushed at the mention of yesterday's incident.

"Oh. Very cool," I stuttered. Who says 'very cool'? Ugh.

"Yep," he smiled. "Bella. What is your favorite color?"

His question surprised me, "It changes day to day. Depends on my mood."

For some reason this seemed to interest him, "Really? What is it today?"

With out thinking I blurted out, "Green."

I then blushed.

He looked like he was going to say something about my blush, when the bell rang. I got up to throw my trash away with the rest of the table.

I started my journey down the hall to AP Biology.

I soon was aware of a presence walking next to me.

From the way my heart sped up, I knew who it was.

Edward.

* * *

**Okay. What did you think?**

**Do you like how Edward's in it more? I love writing with him in it! : )  
**

**Please review!!**

**Even if it's only something short like: _Good, Bad, _or_ Decent_. **

**I want to know.  
**

**Love, **

**Jane**

* * *


	10. My Hero

**Okay I just wanted to say I absolutely loved your reviews from the last chapter!! I loved hearing such a positive response to Bella and Edward's relationship.**

**You guys seriously rock!**

**Ha ha no joke when I was naming this chapter My Hero the Foo Fighters started playing on my iTunes list. Can you guess what song came on? My Hero! It was sort of weird, but cool. : )  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**Please R&R but most importantly enjoy.**

**Sorry it's shorter than the others. Don't worry I will make up for it next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_I started my journey down the hall to AP Biology._

_I soon was aware of a presence walking next to me._

_From the way my heart sped up, I knew who it was._

_Edward._

"Bella," Edward turned to me with a smile, "What music do you like to listen to? I heard you listening to Debussy yesterday."

I was relieved that he didn't ask why I blushed on his last question. I was sure he was going to.

That was the thing about Edward. He was always surprising me.

"Uh well I like to listen to a variety of genres. I just prefer to avoid anything that sounds cheesy or fake. I like classical stuff like Debussy, but I can also listen to rock like the Foo Fighters and Paramore. I'm also a fan of John Mayer, Death Cab For Cutie, and Hawthorne Heights. Country and R&B music is not that bad either," I finished slightly embarrassed. I don't know what came over me, that led me to give him such a detail response.

My rambling only seemed to make his grin grow bigger, "You have very good taste in music." **(thank you Edward I know I do. Jk! I know that was corny)**

I just simply blushed in response this time.

"Have you grown up in Phoenix, Arizona your whole life?"

Why was he the one getting to ask all of the questions?

"Yes I have lived there my whole life," I replied.

"It must have been a little upsetting to move right before your senior year then."

"Yea it sucks, but this is what my family wanted," I finished quickly.

I can't believe I just brought up my family again. I need to get the topic off of me.

Before he could open his mouth to respond I asked, "Shouldn't I get a turn with asking the questions? It only seems fair."

My voice was a little shaky. I was trying to feign anger. I did not want him to notice the panic in my voice.

His face held a little disappointment and looked as if he was about to argue a point. He must have decided better of it when he saw the worry in my face. I guess I kept panic out of my voice, but not off my face.

Edward simply smiled, "You are right. Where are my manners? Ask a way."

There were many questions I wanted to ask him. I was so curious about the type of person he was. I was also curious as to why he would stare at me and why he seemed concerned about my happiness. I decided against asking such deep questions. I think I was afraid of his response.

"Okay how about something basic. Where were you born? Yesterday you said you only lived here for five years."

Right after the words came out of my mouth, I remembered that he had also been adopted. This could be a rather awkward question.

He must have noticed the regret on my face because he was quick to answer, "It's okay. I don't mind talking about it. I moved to Forks from Chicago. I was born and raised there by my parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen, until their deaths when I was seven years old. I was then adopted by Carlisle and Esme and continued to live in Chicago until they decided on a change of scenery when I was thirteen."

It always amazed me how he could read my face and know how I was feeling. It was more amazing how he considered my feelings when he was talking to me.

It probably wasn't just me. I am sure he was this considerate to everyone. Stop thinking your so special to him Bella.

At this point we had arrived at Mr. Banner's classroom. Edward opened the door for me to go in first and then he followed. I think we were rather early because their were only two other students in the room.

I made my way over to our table and sat down. As I was pulling out Edward's copy of the class rules to return them to him, I heard the chair next to me pull out as someone sat down. I figured it was Edward until I heard Newton greet me.

"Hey Bella. How are you on this fine afternoon," he asked trying to sound smooth.

"Hey Mike and I'm fine," I replied annoyed.

I looked around the classroom for Edward. I thought he was right behind me when we came in. I then saw that he had been stopped at the door by our teacher. Mr. Banner had wanted help passing out papers for today's class and had recruited Edward to do it.

"So Bella," Mike interrupted my thoughts, "How are you liking Forks?"

"It's a nice a little town," I answered.

I then turned away, hoping that he would just go away now. I really did not want to sit here and make small talk with Newton. Especially not after my own encounters with him and hearing about him from others. So I was hoping if I answered him he would be satisfied and leave.

Of course he wasn't.

"You know this town may be small, but there's a lot going on around here. I happen to know all the "unknown" happening spots. Like where the best parties are held at. Where couples go. You know the make out spot? I could show you around sometime," he winked at me trying to sound smooth.

Gross. His attempts to sound smooth were not working at all. First of all who says "happening spots"?

Never in a million years would I go with him somewhere referred to as "the make out spot." I don't think I would go there with anyone. The name is just so cheesy. But I certainly would not go there with Mike.

In fact I would not go anywhere with him. Not even if my life depended on it. He just creeps me out.

"Gee Mike, I don't know about that. I don't really think that it is such a good idea," I explained as I tried to let him down easy. I did not do a good job at hiding the disgust in my voice.

This seemed to shock him. Like he wasn't used to being turned down. Some how I find that hard to believe.

"Why not Bella? Those falls yesterday were just an accident. No harm meant. Give me a second chance."

"It's not that Mike. It's just I'm not that much into partying and if that was an attempt to ask me out, it did not work. I found it to be rude. Please don't try to ask me out again, because no offense, you are just not my type." I really did not care if I sounded mean, but this boy was a complete pig.

His face looked like I had just smacked him. It took him a minute before he recovered and returned to being his persistent, pain in the butt self.

"Hey," he tried using a smooth voice again (failing miserably by the way) , "How do you know I'm not your type? I mean I know that was a terrible way to ask you out and I'm sorry okay? So how about I take you out this Friday night and you can get to know me better. Pick you up at 8?" Then adding another wink.

I shuddered before responding.

"Mike," I was starting to get ticked off, "I really do not want to date you. Ever."

Mike was starting to get annoyed, "Bella you know you don't mean that. You-"

Mike was cut off by a stern, but still velvety smooth voice.

"Mike, the lady does not want to go out with you. She tried telling you nicely, but you can't seem to take the hint. Leave her alone. If you don't, then do you know what that's called? It's called harassment. Forget about getting just another detention or suspension from the school. Her father is the police chief. Do you really want to find out what can happen to you if you don't stop?"

The glare Mike was receiving from Edward right now, left him too frightened to do anything but shake his head no. I had never heard him talk so harsh before.

Mike was still sitting next to me unable to move. Edward gave him motivation enough to do so.

Edward's face seemed to calm down, but when he spoke to Mike his voice still held the same sternness, "Glad you understand. Now I believe that is my seat."

Mike hopped up so fast and scampered over to his seat across the room.

"Thank you Edward," I said to him. I really didn't know what else to say to him. 'Thank you' just did not seem like it was enough though.

"Anytime Bella," all anger drained from his voice. It was soft and caring again. "Like I said I enjoy helping beautiful girls."

Before either of us could speak again, Mr. Banner had started the class. He kept us busy the whole time with an 'active' lecture. Other wise known as: Teacher talks about things that 'we will want to know' for when our tests come. This means students take notes, writing a hundred words a minute. Only to randomly be asked questions by Mr. Banner, making it even more difficult to take notes. Fall behind and your screwed.

Part of me was relieved. I really did not know what to say to Edward. I think I would have just kept apologizing. I don't even know if I could do that. He always left me so breathless.

What surprised me was that the other part of me felt... disappointed? There was always a feeling of comfort and understanding when I talked to him. Once I got over the racing heart and labored breathing of course.

Sure the closeness worried me. It was just nice to have someone who I could talk to though. Someone who genuinely cared and did not expect the same back. Though I certainly wanted to give it back..

_Get it together Bella_. You will be done with Forks and then you will never see these people again. No need to become too close. I would have to be careful to keep my distance from now on.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**Please Review!**

**Love, **

**Jane**

***Warning* In the upcoming chapter Bella might cause some of you to want to throw your computer at the wall. But please don't. It will get better. Pinky promise!  
**


	11. Isolation

* * *

**Okay this is a long one. I wanted to make it long since I won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday.**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I really wish that more people would. It's extremely motivating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**Please R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

_Part of me was relieved. I really did not know what to say to Edward. I think I would have just kept apologizing. I don't even know if I could do that. He always left me so breathless._

_What surprised me was that the other part of me felt... disappointed? There was always a feeling of comfort and understanding when I talked to him. Once I got over the racing heart and labored breathing of course._

_ Sure the closeness worried me. It was just nice to have someone who I could talk to though. Someone who genuinely cared and did not expect the same back. Though I certainly wanted to give it back.._

_Get it together Bella. You will be done with Forks and then you will never see these people again. No need to become too close. I would have to be careful to keep my distance from now on._

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

Well except for gym. We had to dress and participate today. They wanted to go easy on us, so they started us with dodge ball.

Who in their right mind thinks starting "easy" can involve throwing any sort of object at people and then having them dodge it. It was even worse when Emmet was on the opposite team as you. So much for using his friendship for survival.

* * *

Once the bell rang I was out of there before anyone else. I made my way to the truck and got in to warm it up as I waited for Joe. I hope he came out soon. I didn't really want to hang around the school too long.

It turns out I did not have to wait long. I saw Joe coming out with a familiar giant at his side. They seemed to be laughing pretty hard at something.

As they made their way over to the truck I was able to pick up the general topic on what was so hysterical.

"Did you see the look on Newton's face," a laughing Emmet managed to get out.

Oh it was about Mike. I really hope Joe stayed out of trouble.

"Ha ha yea. He actually thought we were going to hurt him," Joe replied.

"I know. Too funny. You know what Joe, we definitely need to hang out. You are an awesome dude."

"Heck yea we need to get together."

"You should come with me, Jasper, and my brother this weekend. We are going hiking."

"Ah that's awesome. Let me ask my parents about it tonight."

"Excellent. Look I got to go. I will see you tomorrow, right," Emmet asked as he turned to walk away.

"Yea and you can give me the details for this weekend," my brother said as he was climbing into the cab.

"K. See ya Joe and bye Bells," Emmet called as he made his way over to a silver Volvo, that stuck out like a sore thumb in this parking lot of aged cars.

I gave him a quick wave as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

"I didn't know you knew Emmet," Joe began.

Before giving me time to respond he continued, "He's a cool guy."

"Yep," I responded as I pulled into the driveway.

Without giving Joe time to comment on my short response I hopped out of the truck and ran up the steps. Luckily I did not fall. I made it into the house and yelled to my mom that school was good before she could ask and ran up the stairs.

When I got into my room I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on my bed. I just lay there trying to think of anything but him. It was nearly impossible. Everything I tried to think of led back to Edward.

I eventually decided on doing my homework. Too bad this did not help either. My homework was in Calculus and AP Biology. Both classes I had Edward in.

Journalism it is. I pulled out my paper that I had started in class. I didn't really have much. I decided to think about it.

_How has moving to Forks changed my life?_

Well I would have never met Edward Cullen. If I had not met him, I think this school year would go by a lot faster. I would not have to worry about becoming too _attached.._

I just did my best to finish it. It certainly was not my best work, but it was done, so what ever. I decided to finish my Calculus and AP Biology homework.

I went through the motions of the rest of my day. You know dinner, pajamas, brush my teeth, and lay down for bed. It felt more like I was separated from my body rather apart of it all though. It was such a weird feeling. The rest of the day had pass fast though.

* * *

The next day I woke up and showered. Today I did not stand long enough in the shower to allow my muscles to relax. I felt like I wanted to put my life in fast forward. I did not want to "Stop to smell the roses"

I think that's how that expression goes.

When I arrived at my closet to pick out clothes, I did not over think it, but I could not help to make sure I was not repeating the same color for the third day in a row. I chose a black t-shirt with one of my top three college choices on it. Dartmouth college. It was all the way on the other side of the country. Wearing the t-shirt will be a perfect reminder to keep my distance and allowed me to look forward to leaving.

I decided to wear a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with it. My outfit was completed with a pair of black and gray ballet flats.

I headed down the hall to see that Joe was already up. I greeted him with a quick "Good Morning," before I headed downstairs.

Renee was already in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning Bells," she greeted me looking up from the paper. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yep," I said as I turned to the cabinet for the cereal.

"How has school been going for you? I know I have already asked, but it's usually with either Charlie or Joe around. We haven't had just girl talk yet," said an enthused Renee.

"Oh it's been good. I was asked to join-" I was cut off by Renee holding her finger up at me as her cell phone started going off.

"Sorry sweetheart. I have to take this," she said before answering it. "Hello," she spoke into the phone as she walked out of the room.

"No problem mom," I mumbled as I sat down with my cereal in the seat across from the one she just vacated. Not long after Joe came down.

Once Joe and I, both finished our breakfast, we left for school.

We got half way there and had to turn back because Joe forgot his cell phone.

After an extensive search of the whole house, Joe found his phone in the bottom of his book bag. With it found we headed out again.

When we arrived at school with only two minutes before the late bell rang. I sprinted off to homeroom.

I arrived just as the bell rang. I took a different seat on the end, in the back row today. I noticed the disappointed face of Alice who was sitting in her same seat as yesterday, which was right next to my old one. I really did not feel like talking. I just wanted to keep my distance.

When the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom, I pulled out my iPod and slipped the buds into my ear. I was going to close the five minute window of opportunity between classes for conversation, before someone tried to get through.

The sound of John Mayer's song "Gravity" filled my ears. I closed my eyes and leaned back enjoying the music. Once the song was over I turned off my iPod off and put it away. Just in time for the start of class. I made sure to pay close attention to everything Mr. Mason said. I had to focus on the big goal. My future. I need no distractions.

When the bell rang I hopped out of my seat as quickly, yet as carefully as I could and left the classroom. I managed to avoid Alice completely.

I headed to Calculus. I had spent most of my morning preparing myself for how I was going to handle my classes with him. I was going to do my best to avoid him all together.

I arrived early for Calculus. I was the second one there. I took my seat and pulled out my iPod again, along with my homework. I put the headphones back in and started looking over my homework. It's a nerdy thing to do, but being cool was not a priority of mine.

After I listened to one whole song and a part of another, I decided to take off my headphones, because class should be starting soon.

I put my iPod back in my bag as the bell rang, followed by the closing of the classroom door. Edward being the last one in, made his way over to the seat in front of me. I made sure to keep my head down and to avoid eye contact.

I could feel his gaze on me as he took his seat. Maybe if I just glance up and into those eyes, I will realize I was wrong about him having an affect on me.

What I would do to feel the comfort of looking into those eyes.

Focus Bella. Now what did Mr. Barnes say. Take out the homework and a sheet of paper for the drill?

"Now guys and ladies, while you work on the drill, I'm going to come around to check your homework. So have it out where I can see it," Mr. Barnes confirming my thoughts.

After the homework was all checked, we were given independent work to do quietly at our desk. I was very thankful for this.

Not once did I look up from my desk unless it was absolutely necessary. When I did it was directly at the bored to look at example problems Mr. Barnes had put up. I tried my best to ignore the messy, bronze hair that would sneak into my view.

This time when I tried to make another quick get away, I dropped my textbook on the floor. Before I could bend over to pick it up, the book was being held in front of my face.

"Here you go Bella," Edward's smooth voice surprised me. It really should not have been surprising to have him help me, but it was.

"Erm.. Thanks," I said keeping my eyes down. I do not think I could have handle meeting his gaze. Just of the sound of his voice was more than I could take. I needed to focus on the future and his presence made it so difficult.

"Bella are you okay," worry strong in his voice.

"I'm good. I just don't want to be late," I muttered still not looking up. "Excuse me."

"Bella," I heard him call after me as I headed out of the classroom and down the hall at a much faster pace, then anyone else.

I arrived in Spanish and took my usual seat. I repeated the same routine before class started. My iPod.

I again found myself feeling thankful, when Mrs. Stevens gave us worksheets to complete using our books. We were to work in pairs.

I worked with Angela. She seemed to understand that I did not want to talk about any subject other than Spanish.

It was pretty much the same pattern for Journalism. We worked on the different forms of writing one can do. Such as persuasive, informative, narrative, and so on. It was very elementary for me.

Now it was time for lunch. The one thing I had been dreading most of the day. I wasn't entirely sure on where I was going to sit. I know I said that friendships like the one with Emmet were beneficial, but I did not want to take the risk of sitting next to Edward again.

I decided while, Mrs. Reynard was going over the dos and don'ts of writing a persuasive paper, that I could just go to the library during lunch. It would be quiet since most students would be in the cafeteria and it was very unlikely to run into someone I knew in there.

Most importantly it would leave me open to any book I wanted. Luckily our school was well stocked with all the classics.

I would also be able to stay on top of my studies if I visited the library once a day.

It was the perfect choice.

I sat in the library doing my Calculus and English homework, dreading AP Biology next period.

The bell rang signaling me to leave my hide away and face the real world. This real world included Edward Cullen.

I headed to the Mr. Banner's room at a sluggish pace. I wanted to avoid any opportunity to talk to him. I was not sure if my iPod would work again for me.

When I arrived Edward was already sitting at out table. He looked up at me as I made my way over to sit down. I did so without giving him a second glance. I simply stared forward.

"Bella are you okay," Edward asked with his voice filled with concern. I wish he would just stop asking me that.

"I'm fine. Really. Please stop asking me," I said without a hint of emotion in my own. I was still not looking at him. I did not want him to see my face, where all my emotion was threatening to show.

I was saved from further conversation when Mr. Banner got the class together.

"Okay, today I want you to clear your desks for a pop quiz. I know it's the third day, but I just wanted to see who is taking this class serious enough. I expect you to be looking over your notes for at least fifteen minutes each night. It's the only way to keep up in here. If you cannot do that, there is still time for you to switch out. Okay? Mr. Newton help me pass out the quiz."

Many panicked groans slipped out of my peers, but I felt pretty confident. I was glad that I had decided to look over my notes while in the library.

This so called 'pop quiz' was the size of a normal teacher's test. It was fifty questions and took the whole class.

I feel confident in how I did. It was a relief to not have to force myself into not talking to Edward as well.

* * *

In gym I changed quickly into my uniform, making sure to avoid any conversation. Coach Clapp decided to still go "easy" on us, but today gave us the option of playing dodge ball on one side of the gym or playing basketball on the other side.

I chose to play basketball.

I think I would have been better off in dodge ball. The ball seemed to find my head more times than the softer dodge balls did the previous day. Today just keeps getting better and better.

At the end of the day I made my way out to my truck and turned it on to wait for Joe. I was not in their longer than two minutes when I received a text from him:

_Staying after to work out in the weight room. Dad said it _

_was okay. Emmet's going to take me home. _

_Joe_

I sighed. Then put the truck in drive as I pulled out of the space and out of the parking lot.

* * *

This routine continued for the rest of the week.

I went through the day avoiding people as much as I could, while Joe thrived. I was happy for him. Really I was. There was no need to be jealous.

This is what I wanted. Isolation from everyone around me. Then I could leave.

It just seemed that something was missing.

Could it be I missed those eyes, that smile, that compassion and care?

Distance is what I so badly wanted and needed. Right?

* * *

**Okay hate it? Love it?**

**Want to throw the computer at a wall, out the window, at Bella?**

**It gets better. **

**Pinky promise!!**

**Please review! It only takes a minute to do. **

**Thanks!!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	12. Breakfast and Guests at 4:00 am

**Okay I know it's pretty late, but I just got my internet back and working on my laptop. **

**I couldn't sleep so I decided to post this for you guys because your amazing! Loving all the reviews and alerts : )**

**Sorry for frustrations with Bella. I hope this makes up for it.  
**

**Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Mel, Joe, and Rachel.  
**

**R&R and Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

_This routine continued for the rest of the week._

_ I went through the day avoiding people as much as I could, while Joe thrived. I was happy for him. Really I was. There was no need to be jealous._

_This is what I wanted. Isolation from everyone around me. Then I could leave._

_It just seemed that something was missing._

_Could it be I missed those eyes, that smile, that compassion and care?_

_Distance is what I so badly wanted and needed. Right?_

I woke up Saturday morning to loud banging at the front door.

Thump, Thump

Was I really the only one in the house who can hear that?

I lay in bed under the cover wondering who was going to answer that.

I am almost sure that it is Emmet pounding at the door.

You see he was taking Joe along on his hiking trip. The plans had been finalized Thursday morning. Emmet was going to pick my brother up first early Saturday morning and then pick up Jasper. The plan also included some camping. They would be gone until Sunday evening.

The knocking continued, breaking me out of my thoughts. I guess I'm the one who's going to have to answer it. Where is Joe?

Thump, Thump

I kicked the warm blankets off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I slipped my feet into my slippers as I got up and walked to my door.

Thump, Thump.

Before leaving I looked down to make sure I was decent. My pajamas consisted of a pair of sweatpants and a camisole. Not the most attractive outfit, but what do you expect for… wait what time is it?

I looked over at my clock on my dresser.

4:00

What the heck?! I know they said early, but this is just crazy.

I grumbled as I made my way out of my room and down the hall to the stairs. I could hear the shower running and I am guessing that's why Joe didn't answer the door. It was so like him to wait until the last minute to get ready.

I passed a mirror hanging on the wall at the top of the steps. Ugh my hair looked like a haystack. I quickly through it into a messy bun as I walked down the steps, almost tripping twice.

When I reached the bottom I realized that the loud consistent pounding had stopped. It had been replaced by a softer knock.

With it still being early, I did not have the natural light shining in from the windows to help me see what I was doing. It was a bit of a struggle to unlock the door. When I finally did, I threw it open in frustration, ready to yell at Emmet for waking me up at four in the morning. I knew it was not his fault, but I was grouchy this early in the morning.

Instead of Emmet, I found Edward standing on my front porch.

I found a mix of surprise and embarrassment wash over me. I noticed that he seemed to being mirroring the same emotions. Except his face had something else. Fear?

I had been avoiding him all week long. I had done a good job at keeping my distance during the times that I did not have class with him. I stopped sitting in the cafeteria and avoided him in the halls.

Talking and eye contact or any other contact for that matter were very minimal. The only conversation we shared since Wednesday was over the structure of a cell. That was forced in Biology.

Every gaze I refused to meet. Every worried "Bella" that I ignored. To have him so close and to not talk to him. It has been so difficult to do and it did not seem to be getting any easier.

I have never had a problem with it in the past. Distance has never been an issue before. I guess it was so easy when the other person would allow it.

I was still shocked that I could not say anything. I was staring into his eyes after trying so hard to avoid them.

"Bella," Edward recovering from his own surprise, "I'm sorry for the pounding. I tried warning Emmet that other people lived here besides Joe and that they would be sleeping."

Before I could respond to him, I saw Emmet jump out of a huge jeep, that I had not noticed until now, that was parked in our drive way. He came sprinting over to the porch.

"Morning Bells," he greeted me once he was standing next to Edward. "I know I told Joe we would be here at five-thirty, but I wanted to stop somewhere and get something to eat."

"Oh, okay. Well Joe is in the shower still," I responded. I was not sure whether or not to invite them in. I did not want them to have to wait outside or in the car, but I do not know how I would handle him in the house. I mean I managed to stay close enough to Emmet so I would not hurt his feelings. I still talked to him and Alice at gym. He may not have been able to tell that I was keeping my distance, but Alice knew. I could feel her eyes on me when I would stand to talk to Emmet during class.

Alice always looked like she wanted to say something about my distance, but I would not give her the opportunity to do so. I was always sure to not be alone with her where she could corner me.

I realized that the two brothers were still standing outside.

"Erm.. You guys can come in if you want," I told both of them, yet I only looked at Emmet.

"Sweet. Thanks Bells," Emmet said as I stepped aside to let them in. I kept my eyes on my feet as Edward walked by me. I had become extremely self-conscious about how I looked. Which was a mess.

After closing the door, I led them into our living room. Emmet sat down in Charlie's chair. This left only the couch. Edward sat down on the edge of it. I took a seat on the arm rest at the opposite end.

I glanced around the room at all of the embarrassing pictures that my parents had of my siblings and I.

Emmet must have been doing the same thing, because he picked up a picture off the table he sat next to. It was the one with my sisters and I from a past Halloween. I was six, Mel was ten, and Rachel was seven.

I was dressed as a witch and my sisters were each dressed as a different Disney princess.

In the picture we were sitting on the porch steps outside our house in Phoenix. I was on the first step sitting still waiting for the picture to be taken. My sisters were a couple of steps above me fighting over a crown. Both of their dresses were dirty.

"Is this you and your sisters," Emmet asked laughing.

I nodded with a smile.

"What happened," he asked referring to my fighting sisters.

"Well my sisters both had identical crowns for their princess costumes," I started to explain. "They had both left them sitting on the kitchen table. Joe, who was four at the time, got a hold of one, not sure if it was Mel's or Rachel's, and had managed to break it. Mel being the older sister let Rachel have the one crown that was left. However, when Rachel accidentally spilled her juice on Mel's costume, Mel thought it was on purpose. So she took the crown from her. The fight pretty much started from there," I finished with a smile as I remembered that day.

I forgot about the company I was in until I heard Emmet's laughter.

"Renee loves that picture for it's irony," I stated.

Emmet gave me a confused look, while I heard the low musical chuckle from Edward.

I felt myself blush as I explained, "Well a witch is seen as bad in many stories where a princess is seen as good. In the picture I am the witch who is also the one who appears behaved while my sisters, the princesses, are fighting."

"Ha ha. I didn't think of that before. I just thought the picture was funny. I guess the irony makes it funnier," Emmet said.

"Hey guys I thought you were not coming for another hour," Joe said from the doorway, making me jump. I had not realized that he had come down.

"We were," Emmet answered while standing up to shake Joe's hand. "But we decided to get breakfast before leaving. I tried calling you and Jasper. I left Jasper a voice mail, but did not bother to leave you one since we were on our way here. I hope that's cool."

"Yea it's fine," Joe assured him. "One question though guys. What is open at this time in the morning?"

"Um," Emmet's face scrunched up as he thought, "Gas stations have breakfast food right?"

Edward cut into the discussion of where to eat with, "Jasper just texted me. He says that he cannot leave until the original planned time of six. He said not to worry. He can eat at home."

"Okay. Now where do you guys want to eat," Emmet asked.

"Oh. I know," Joe turned to look at me. "How much do you love your baby brother Bells?"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, "Apparently enough to wake up at four in the morning. What would you like?"

"You're the best Bella," Emmet said pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Isn't she," Joe too, came over to me and gave me a hug as well.

"Yeah, yeah," I tried using an annoyed voice, but could not hide the smile in it. "Do eggs and bacon sound good to you?"

"Mmm.." Emmet and Joe chorused.

"I will take that as a yes," I then turned to Edward, who was still sitting on the edge of the couch. "Edward does that go-od?"

"Perfect," he said flashing me a polite smile, that still made my heart skip.

"Okay," I said as I turned away from the angel and headed into the kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen I started pulling out the ingredients and pans that I would need. I also decided to flip on the CD player that hung below one of our cabinets. It still held my mix CD.

The song "Decode" by Paramore filled the room. I found myself quietly singing along to the song as I began to cook. I was so absorbed in the song "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie, that I did not realize that I was no longer alone in the kitchen.

When I turned away from the counter, I was shocked to see Edward standing there. It made me jump. Forgetting all about the eggs in my hands that I was going to put away, I reached for my heart since it felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. This caused them to fall splattering on the floor and myself.

"I am so sorry Bella. I tried knocking. I was coming to see if you needed any help," Edward said, looking torn about whether he should come over to comfort me or stay put.

"It's okay. I don't need help go relax," I told him as I started to walk over to get a towel for the mess.

When I took one step forward, my foot landed on a glob of egg, causing me to slip. I reached for the counter to gain the support I needed to stop myself from falling. Too bad it was out of my reach. Typical.

The floor was fast approaching my face, so I closed my eyes waiting to hit it. To my relief my face never met the kitchen floor.

Two strong hands grabbed me around the waist and had pulled me back up into a standing position. I leaned back into the embrace, eyes still closed, and sighed in content. The feeling of his arms around me. Even his smell left me relaxed. I had a feeling of comfort that I did not want to ever loose. Too bad reality came crashing back to me.

I opened my eyes and realized just how close I really was to him. Too close. I quickly felt panic and embarrassment.

Edward, being one who could read me like an open book, must have understood because he released me. Before he did I thought I heard a sigh of disappointment. I had to be mistaken.

"Bella, I know I ask you this a lot, but are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah. I am just covered in egg," I said as I looked at my clothes for the first time. Like the floor, they were covered in the yellow, gooeyness.

"How about I finish up in here while you go change," he offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that Edward. Just let me go change my shirt and I can do it."

"Maybe I should not have offered like you had a choice. Isabella Swan, go get cleaned up. Do not worry about the rest of breakfast or this mess. I will take care of it."

"Edw-"

"Go," he said while trying to put on a stern face. I could not help but smile at it.

I was not winning this battle. With a defeated expression, I turned and headed for the stairs.

Along the way I passed Joe.

"Accident again Bella," he asked without paying much attention. Things like this happened all the time to me.

I simply grumbled at him in response. I could still hear Emmet's guffaw of laughter as I reached the top of the stairs.

Twenty minutes later I was leaving my room. I had showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and one of Joe's old baseball hoodies. I decided to just leave my hair down after I brushed it. I did not feel like messing with it.

When I reached the kitchen I stopped at the doorway and was surprised to see the whole room was cleaned. Even the dishes that were still in the sink from the previous night had been cleaned.

I walked into the room and approached the table. There was a tray set up with a plate with a cover lid on it. Curiosity got the best of me as I walked over and pulled it off. On the plate there were links of sausage and scrambled eggs. There was also a small bowl of fresh fruit under the lid too. I put the lid down and noticed a note that I must have missed before, next to the plate on the tray. It was addressed to me.

_Bella,  
Emmet, Joe, and I have headed out. We just wanted to thank you for breakfast it was delicious. Emmet practically licked his plate clean. I know it won't be as good as yours but I made you breakfast as form of an apology for startling you before. Also because you deserve it. For everything you do..  
I hope to see you soon  
Edward_

_Ps. I still enjoy helping beautiful girls (even if I am the one that causes trouble), but please be careful._

When I finished reading the letter I felt tears well up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and sat down to eat. Of course it was perfect.

Edward made it. He did everything to perfection.

The rest of the day past slowly. I went to the local library and checked out their selection of books. I am sad to say that it is very small. Our school library had more than this one.

After I left disappointed from there I visited the book shops around town scouting out books. I felt accomplished when I left the final book store with five new books.

On Sunday I decided to work on my homework. When I was done I started to clean my room. It was not really a hard task to do. It only took about ten minutes. I know. I am such a wild child.

I then spent the rest of the day organizing my CD's and books. I became so bored that I ended up putting them in alphabetical order.

When I was done it was a little past three. I decided to grab a couple of books and a beach towel and headed outside into the backyard to read. It would do me good to get some Vitamin D on one of the rare sunny days in Forks.

I found a nice spot at the end of our yard on the edge of the woods. I lay the towel down on the ground. I curled up on it with the book Pride and Prejudice in hand and began to read.

One minute I was lost in the relationship of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, the next I was dreaming of the one person who has starred in my dreams for the past week.

My dreams were the one place I could not deny my feelings.

* * *

**What did you think?  
**

**Please Review and let me know! It only takes like 30 seconds.  
**

**Love,  
**

**Jane**


	13. My hand in yours

**Wow two chapters within 24 hours! I know, I know, I amaze myself sometimes. ; )**

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I really appreciate them. **

**Oh and I wanted to make a correction that SparklingTopazEyes pointed out to me. I have been spelling Emmett with only one "t" when there's two. Oops. Thanks again SparklingTopazEyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**Please R&R.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13  
_  
On Sunday I decided to work on my homework. When I was done I started to clean my room. It was not really a hard task to do. It only took about ten minutes. I know. I am such a wild child.  
_

_I then spent the rest of the day organizing my CD's and books. I became so bored that I ended up putting them in alphabetical order.  
_

_When I was done it was only a little past three. I decided to grab a couple of books and a beach towel and headed outside into the backyard to read. It would do me good to get some Vitamin D on one of the rare sunny days in Forks.  
_

_I found a nice spot at the end of our yard on the edge of the woods. I lay the towel down on the ground. I curled up on it book Pride and Prejudice in hand and began to read. _

_One minute I was lost in the relationship of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, the next I was day dreaming of the one person who has starred in my dreams for the past week._

It felt like hours later that I had woken up engulfed in total darkness. How long had I been asleep? I quickly looked around at my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

I glanced toward the light that was leaking through the dining room and kitchen windows of the house. This was odd to me. We had lived in this house for four months and not once had we used the dining room. What was the special occasion?

I gathered up my books and folded up the towel. I then made my way across the house to go inside. I stopped when I noticed that Emmett's big jeep was parked in front of our house.

Weren't they just suppose to drop Joe off? Why were they still here?

I was torn on whether not to go in. I sat down on the back steps. Going in would lead me to face Edward. I did not know if I could handle that.

For the first time since waking up, I glanced into the dining room. I could see Joe setting the table. He had set out six plates and I counted an equal number of silverware sets. They must have been staying over for dinner.

Crap. How am I suppose to make it through a dinner with him. I had to make enough polite conversation with him to prevent my mother from accusing me of being rude. Of course she would wait until after they left before she cornered me. I could not even sit next to him with out a struggle in AP Biology.

After five minutes of sitting there I decided to go inside. As I got up to go inside I heard the kitchen door sliding open and close. I looked to see the porch light washing over Edward standing there.

"Bella," his voice asked. I was still hidden in the dark.

"Y-yes," I managed to respond. For some reason I found myself sitting back down. He came and sat next to me.

"I noticed you sleeping out there by yourself when we first got here. You looked so peaceful," he admitted sheepishly.

"I am surprised my mother did not come to wake me up," I said. "You wouldn't happen to know what time it is," I realized I had left my phone in my room.

"It is a little past six," Edward informed.

"I have been out for three hours," I said more to myself. "I bet my parents did not even realize I was not in the house."

"Well they thought you were sleeping. Just in your room instead of the backyard."

"Oh," I said. Figures. Edward is the first one to notice me through a window that my parents have been walking past all day.

"I think they must have been busy. I do not think they meant any harm by it."

"Yeah I know. I am sort of used to it anyway though," I always say too much when I am around him.

"Explain that please," Edward manage to demand while keeping his voice light.

"It's nothing really."

"Bella," he whispered soothingly, "Please."

I do not know if it was his voice but for the first time I started talking. Well to say I just talked would be an understatement. Opened a floodgate would be a better way to describe it.

"It's just that I have always grown up with these two older sisters who have always been perfect, Mel and Rachel. They both are destined to be amazing. I have no doubt that they will succeed. Both of them beautiful and intelligent. The center of attention where ever they go. It's the most difficult thing to even attempt to live up to them."

I took a deep breath before I continued. "Joe is having no trouble at following in their footsteps. He may be doing his own thing with baseball, but his future is so bright. No one can deny him that. I want him to succeed so badly myself, I guess it's easy to see how my parents could overlook me sometimes. The future doctor and lawyer daughters. Sport's star son."

"I know I sound like I may be jealous and whiny about my 'lack of attention'. It's so pathetic and childish of me I know, but I really do want my family to find happiness," I trailed off embarrassed.

"Bella," I could feel his gaze locked on my face. I am sure he could read my face.

I know it will end up hurting me later, but I turned to meet his gaze.

"Edward," I breathed as I turned to look at him. I was instantly met with those caring eyes. How I have missed the feeling of warmth that I felt.

"You are not pathetic at all."

I just blushed in response.

"You are one of the post selfless people I have ever met."

"I doubt that," I muttered.

"Bella," he whispered again as he leaned into me.

My breathing became labored as my heart rate was out of control. Such a familiar reaction. Except this time it intensified. So much stronger.

He was so close.

What?! Was he going kiss me? I do not know if I could handle that. My brain was freaking out.

My heart on the other hand, had me leaning toward him. My stupid heart was not getting the message from my brain. This was dangerous territory.

I found my heart winning. It was telling my brain to just shut up.

Edward and I were so close now. I could feel his breath on my chin.

"Hey you guys it's time to eat," Emmett called from behind us, causing me and Edward to jump.

This also caused my brain to start working again.

"Oh. I am sorry," he said with amusement at our closeness.

Emmett slipped back inside and closed the door. How much did he see?

I started to scoot away from Edward, but did not get far. He stopped me by grabbing a hold of my hand gently. A tingling feeling swept through my hand and up my arm.

Edward then stood up, pulling me to my feet with him. He did not say anything as he started walking toward the house. My hand was still in his as we walked into the well lit kitchen.

I now took a good look at the angel I stood next to. He was wearing jeans and boots. His shirt was black collared one that was unbuttoned slightly at the top to reveal a white undershirt. His hair was messier than ever, but it only made him look better. Edward looked like a male model.

I took a look down at my own clothes. I was in a pair of old jeans and had a plaid flannel shirt thrown over a white camisole. My hair was thrown in a loose ponytail. I must have looked so out of place next to him.

"Hey," Edward broke me out of my thoughts. His finger was under my chin pulling it up to face his. "You look beautiful."

I felt my self blush.

"I am always trying to tell her that," Renee's voice came from the doorway, taking both of us by surprise. She had a smile on her face as she looked at us.

I realized that my hand was still in Edward's. I quickly let it go while he was still a bit surprised to react. I immediately ached for it again. I felt like I had lost apart of me. This feeling scared me.

I made my way over to the sink to wash up for dinner. I heard Renee leave the room. I then felt Edward walk up behind me. I made room for him next to me at the sink.

We stood there side-by-side in a comfortable silence. The awkwardness I expected to feel, never came. My brain could not seem to think coherently with him around. It was like my heart had taken over again.

When we were done we made our way into the dining room. Everyone was already seated around the table absorbed in a conversation about baseball.

Edward and I took our seats quietly in the only chairs left. They were right next to each other. We had managed to avoid becoming the center of attention.

Of course that was until Emmett noticed us. He had just finished telling my family about his heroics when he hit a homerun to win a game last season.

"Well look who decided to join us."

Joe snickered.

Renee was beaming.

Charlie looked confused at their reactions.

I could feel myself blushing.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze for support.

"Mrs. Swan this dinner looks amazing," he stated, trying to take the focus off of us.

"Why thank yo-."

"According to Emmett that's not the only thing that looks good to you," Joe cut in.

"Joseph Charles Swan," Renee scolded him. "Where are your manners? Now leave them alone."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

This caused Emmet to snicker.

She then turned back to Edward, " I am sorry for his rudeness. As I was saying thank you for the compliment. However, once you try it, you will taste that it is nowhere near the level that Bella cooks on."

My blush brightened as she looked in my direction.

"Well I am sure it's just wonderful," he assured my mother. He then turned to Emmett. "It is probably a million times better than when Em tries to cook."

This seemed to shift the conversation off of Edward and me. Emmett was now explaining his cooking experiences. They were bad, but very humorous.

After the shift, Edward went to drop my hand, assuming that I did not need it anymore. I simply held onto it tighter in response. I was so much calmer under his touch. Realizing what I wanted, he did not let my hand go for the rest of dinner.

When dinner ended Emmett and Edward said that they really must be going. It was getting late and we had school tomorrow.

"You guys are welcome back any time," Renee said giving Emmett a hug as we were saying our goodbyes.

"Most definitely will do Mrs. Swan," Emmett said as he moved on to give me a bear hug.

"You guys need to come out to dinner at our house next time though. Esme would love that," Edward added as he was now giving Renee a hug.

"That sounds great. I am looking forward to meeting Esme and Carlisle. They sound like wonderful people."

When it was my turn to say goodbye to Edward, my heart rate sped up. He engulfed me in his strong arms for a hug, but still remaining gentle. It felt so right to be there.

Edward held onto me a little closer than I usually would have allowed anyone to do.

I seemed to hold onto Edward longer than what I previously would have allowed myself to do.

We pulled away when we heard snickers from Emmett and Joe.

Before he left he turned back around to face me and leaned down. I felt his lips brush against my cheek. He looked me in the eyes once more to check my reaction.

My face was probably as red as a tomato.

* * *

After they left I went upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed. I sighed in content as I could still feel the electricity from our embrace. My heart was still winning the battle with my brain.

I was in my own high. Edward was the drug.

I felt myself growing more and more tired. It was not even eight at night. A lot earlier than I usually go to sleep. I know I should get up and take a shower, but I did not want to. I felt myself slip into the darkness.

I dreamed again of Edward Cullen.

What it felt like when his lips touched my cheek.

The feeling of being in his arms.

How my hand felt in his.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**Were you expecting that?**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
**

**Do you think Bella should let her heart take over from now on?**

**Did you want to throw a toaster at Emmett? ha ha.. don't ask why I thought toaster.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please Review!!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	14. That Sneaky Pixie

**Reviewers you guys are absolutely amazing! I got twice the amount of reviews for the last chapter than I usually get.  
I really appreciate it.  
I love those of you who are just readers too! Don't worry!  
Okay so quick note about this chapter. It is a lot of Alice and Bella. I have missed that pixie and when I realized a reviewer, Monstergrrlshow**, ** was too I knew I had to put her in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**Please R&R and Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

_After they left I went upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed. I sighed in content as I could still feel the electricity from our embrace. My heart was still winning the battle with my brain._

_I was in my own high. Edward was the drug._

_I felt myself growing more and more tired. It was not even eight at night. A lot earlier than I usually go to sleep. I know I should get up and take a shower, but I did not want to. I felt myself slip into the darkness._

_I dreamed again of Edward Cullen.T_

_What it felt like when his lips touched my cheek.  
_

_The feeling of being in his arms._

_How my hand felt in his._

I woke up early the next morning. It was still dark out. I slowly sat up in bed and turned to my clock.

_5:00 _

I groaned and lay my head back down onto the pillow. I closed my eyes as the memories of yesterday came rushing back to me.

I remembered sitting with him in the dark on the back porch and how I revealed a side of me that I did not want anyone to see. A pathetic and vulnerable one. Edward had surprised me though. He told me he did not think that I sounded pathetic and he called me self-less. I felt so bad that he saw me this way since I knew deep down it was a lie.

When Edward told me this, he had been so close. I remembered the feel of breath on my face. My heart had taken over, causing me to lean in to meet him. How close we had been, to what? A kiss?

It quickly came to an end. I do not know if I felt relief at Emmett's interruption or disappointment at it.

I do know that I felt comfort when his hand was in mine. Even after I tried to get away, he would not let me. It had scared me at first, to have him so close. It had terrified me that I did not want to let him go.

And the way his lips felt when they brushed against my cheek. How I craved to feel that again and more.

I was falling hard for him. This was so not a part of the 'plan.' Instead of distance I wanted nothing more than to be at his side. As much as I wanted to keep people away, I wanted to talk to him.

I did not know what to do.

Follow my heart?

Risk attachment to this town and get stuck here.

But, I would be with Edward I thought.

But, it's also senior year. You have plans to move away and I am sure he does too. College is next fall.

Though, I could just have fun until then?

Ugh. That sounds like such a bad thing to even think. It would involve too many people getting hurt.

But what if that's all he wanted?

I quickly scolded myself for thinking that. Edward was not the guy to do that.

All the while this internal battle was going on inside of me, time was passing. I decided to get up and shower.

The warm water fell on me relaxing my muscles. I wish it would have done something for confusion. I should have already known that life can't be that easy.

When I was done with my shower I headed back to my room. I walked straight toward my closet to pick out an outfit. I did not notice the small pixie sitting on my bed until she spoke.

"Hey Bella. Don't worry about picking out an outfit. I have one for you."

I must have jumped ten feet in the air.

"Alice what the heck?!" I practically screamed, trying to control my now racing heart. "How did you get in here?"

"The front door Bella. Your mom let me in," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are you here," I asked. My temper under control.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I figured since I was not going to rub it in your face that I was right about you and Edward, that you would let me pick out your clothes today."

"You just did rub it in my face Alice," I said frustrated.

"I did not. Now are you really going to waste energy arguing with me because I have no intention of loosing," she said giving me that evil grin.

I simply sighed, "Okay Alice. What am I wearing today?"

This caused her to squeal, "Oh goody! I wasn't sure if that was going to work."

Before I could argue, she was throwing clothes into my hands and pointed for me to go into the bathroom.

"Alice this is my room. Can I at least change in here?"

"I am not trusting you anywhere near your other clothes. This is what you are wearing. Now go."

I walked down the hall to the bathroom defeated. It was not until I was getting ready to put the clothes on that I realized what she had given me to wear.

It was a black shirt with white poka dots on it. I will admit it. The shirt was something I could totally see myself in. The piece of denim that was way to small to be a pair of jeans, was not. I would never in a million years pick this out for myself. It was a light denim skirt.

I put the clothes on cautiously. As if they could cause me physical harm. Once the skirt was on, I started to freak out. It came about three inches above my knee. There was no way I could wear this.

"Bella I know you have to be done changing. Now get your cute butt out here," Alice yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No. I think I am going to skip school today. I am feeling sick all of a sudden," I called back.

"Well fine stay home," a different voice called to me this time. Joe. "But you still need to get out of there because I have to get ready."

Ugh. That's right.

I slowly opened the door and peeked my head out first. Alice was standing there impatiently with her hands on her hips. Joe looked like he was holding back laughter.

I opened it the rest of the way and stepped out. Alice's expression turned to excitement.

"Bella you look so good!"

Joe could not contain his laughter anymore, "Bella's in a skirt. Woo never thought I'd see the day."

Alice shot him a glare and he stopped laughing immediately. I simply groaned.

"You have the shower free now get in there. Bella come with me and don't listen to him. You look amazing."

For such a little thing she was strong. Alice had pulled me down the hall and back into my room.

"Sit," she commanded pointing to my bed. I obeyed.

"Alice," my voice holding worry, "What are you doing?"

"Just relax Bells. I am going to do your make-up and hair. It shouldn't take that long since you are naturally beautiful."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

"We will really need to work on your self-esteem because it sucks," she stated while putting something on my cheeks. "It will have to wait though because I only have time for make-up and hair. Though with how gorgeous you look, you may be hurting other people's self-esteem. Look up for me," she asked as she began putting something else on my eyelashes.

Then she moved onto my hair. She used a hair dryer to dry in and then just brushed it out.

"I am going to leave it down. It's so pretty that way."

"Are you done," I asked sounding like an impatient child.

"Jeez Bella. Yes I am done. It was not that bad."

"Good," I said as I stood up. I grabbed a pair of black flats off the bed, that I am sure Alice picked out especially for this outfit.

I slipped them on quickly. Then grabbed my bag and jacket and started heading out of my room. Alice followed me until I got to the steps. She had stopped at the top.

I turned back to look at her, "Alice. Aren't you coming?"

"Bella don't you want to look at yourself in the mirror," she frowned.

"I'd rather not," I admitted. "I would probably loose my nerve and want to change."

"But Bella-"

"Please drop it Alice," I started moving down the stairs again, afraid she'd pull me back up.

When I arrived in the kitchen my parents coffee mugs were already in the sink. They were gone. I poured Alice and myself a bowl of cereal.

"Alice I don't think I asked. How did you get here?"

"Oh Carlisle dropped me off on his way to the hospital," she then gave me a sheepish grin, "I was hoping I could catch a ride to school with you?"

"Um. Sure. That's fine."

"Oh good!"

"Hey Alice. You better not have finished my favorite cereal," Joe said playfully as he walked into the room.

"And what if I did," Alice challenged with a smile.

Joe faked a glare before his face broke into a huge grin.

"You're lucky I like you pixie."

"Like wise giant."

After we all finished breakfast, we headed out to my truck. Alice stopped and gave it the once over.

I immediately jumped to my car's defense, "I know it's not the most glamorous vehicle, but it works for me."

"Relax Bells. I like it. It has character. And you're right it suits you good."

I smiled at this.

That smile was wiped away when I reached the driver's door. How was I suppose to climb into the truck dressed like this?

Alice saw my issue, "Joe. Go help your sister into the truck."

Joe was at my side and helped lift me into the truck. He and Alice then squeezed in on the other side with Alice in the middle.

We arrived at the school in just enough time. The first bell was ringing. We had five minutes to get to class. Joe was at my door to help me out.

"All set Bells," he said once my feet were planted on the ground.

"Thanks."

"No problem and Bella I was only kidding before. You look pretty. I now have to worry about keeping more jerks away from my sister."

"Thanks Joe," I said feeling tears in my eyes. Why was I being so emotional?

Alice's hand was then around my wrist as she started pulling me to our homeroom. She yelled a quick goodbye to Joe over her shoulder and we were gone.

We made it through the door right as the bell rang. Everybody was already in their seat. This caused us to become the center of attention and you know how much I love being that.

I felt like everyone's eyes were pointed in our direction. They had to be looking at Alice. Right? But then I saw people pointing at me and whispering.

Ugh. Of course Newton was looking at me.

I soon became very self-conscious about what I was wearing. Alice did not seem to notice. She simply tugged on my hand and pulled me to the back of the room where Rosalie was sitting.

"Hey Alice. Hey Bella," she greeted us as we took our seats.

"Hey Rose," Alice said.

"Bella. You look super cute today," she beamed at me. Then turning to Alice, "I'm glad you kept the make-up light because she doesn't need it. And the outfit. Genius."

"I know. That's what I told her, but she would not even look in the mirror this morning."

Rose looked disapprovingly at me, "Bella you look so good and you don't even know it."

I shrugged my shoulders. I did not know how to respond. Something tells me that if I tell them they are wrong about me looking good, they would only get more worked up. So I elected to stay quiet.

Rose and Alice then began to discuss some shopping trip they were planning for Friday. I wasn't really paying attention.

I remembered that my birthday was Saturday. I will have to talk to Joe about keeping that quiet. I did not want any surprises.

Homeroom as well as English passed quickly. It was now time for Calculus where I would get to see Edward. I was slightly nervous, but more excited.

When the bell rang I gathered my stuff up and was ready to practically sprint to Mr. Barnes' room.

"Slow down Bella. You aren't getting there early today."

"What do you mean," I asked confused.

Rose was about to answer when Alice glared at someone behind me.

"Go away Newton. I heard what happened in Biology and I will get Edward on you."

"Chill Alice. I was just coming to tell Bella how amazing she looks. Is that a crime?"

"Okay well she heard. Now leave."

"Stupid pixie," Mike muttered as he walked away.

"Well Bella, we wanted you to make an entrance as you arrived in Calculus. Remember the reaction you got when you walked into homeroom late," she asked as we walked out into the hallway.

I nodded and then found my voice, "Yeah Alice, but I didn't like that. And how did you notice? You didn't even look around the room."

"That's the key Bella. You walk with confidence."

"Yes but-"

"Just let it go Bella," Rose spoke this time. "With Newton's distraction you are going to have to hurry now to get to class anyway. Now go-go Bella."

"Ugh. Thanks guys."

I hurried off to class. I opened the door and closed it without looking at the room. Just as I was turning around the bell rang. Everyone was looking at me just like this morning. I started heading toward my seat. Half the sets of eyes followed.

There was only one person who I cared about though. I found those green eyes opened wide. Edward was staring in my direction. His face looked surprised for a moment. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

When he found me looking at him, his face broke into that crooked grin. I smiled timidly as I reached my seat behind him and sat down.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me quietly as he turned around in his seat.

"Good morning Edward."

"All right ladies and gents. you know the routine. Pull out your homework and have it on your desk for me to check while you start on your drill," Mr. Barnes announced.

Reluctantly Edward turned around in his seat.

Unfortunately Mr. Barnes kept us busy all period. I was not able to talk to Edward again until the bell rang.

When I got up to leave I found Edward at my side. I gave him a smile before turning to leave the room. He was right behind me.

Once we were in the hall, Edward turned, "You look beautiful today Bella. Not that you don't everyday, but you seem to be happier."

"Happier? Really? That's interesting. I just figured it had to do with Alice getting to me."

"The clothes she put you in are nice, but I was talking about the smile you are wearing. I like it. You should wear it more often."

"Tha-anks."

"Anytime," he said softly.

I realize we were outside my Spanish class.

Edward swept his hand along side of my cheek, "See you at lunch Bella?"

"Yes," I managed to get out.

"Good. I have missed you there," with that he turned to leave. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

* * *

**Okay thoughts? **

**I know it was not as much Edward as the last, but it's coming. **

**Pinky Promise!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Reviews= Motivation!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	15. Anytime

**I am loving all the reviews! **

**You guys are awesome!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.  
**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Please R&R.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

_"The clothes she put you in are nice, but I was talking about the smile you are wearing. I like it. You should wear it more often."_

_"Tha-anks."_

_"Anytime," he said softly._

_I realize we were outside my Spanish class._

_Edward swept his hand along side of my cheek, "See you at lunch Bella?"_

_"Yes," I managed to get out._

_"Good. I have missed you there," with that he turned to leave. "Bye Bella."_

_"Bye Edward."_

When I entered Spanish, I was glad to find that I was early this time. I did not have to 'make an entrance.' I found Angela was there already. I went over and took my seat next to her.

"Hello Angela," I greeted with a smile.

A look of surprise crossed her face for a spit second before she returned a smile, "Hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"Good. You look nice today."

"Thanks."

We continued with polite conversation until the bell rang. That's what I liked about Angela. She was nice and didn't ask too many questions. Like why I was so distant last week.

Spanish passed pretty quickly and then we had Journalism.

I walked with Angela there.

When we arrived Mrs. Reynold called Angela up to her desk. She talked to her until the bell rang. After they were done talking Angela came to sit down at the seat next to me. She had a worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay," I asked.

"um I don't know," she replied.

"Angela?"

She did not respond. Instead Mrs. Reynold started class.

When the bell rang for lunch Angela's face had not lost it's worried expression.

"Angela, what's wrong? Please tell me."

She seemed to crack when I said please.

"Oh Bella I don't want you to think that I am pressuring you again, but I still haven't filled all the spots for the paper."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I won't hold you to your promise. I don't want to loose you again."

She was referring to last week when I became distant.

I knew I would regret this but, "No Angela. I would love to be on the paper. Is it the 'Ask Jane' section?"

"Yes, but you know you don't have to do it."

"I want to," I managed to say enthusiastically

Her eyes lit up, "Thank you, Thank you Bella!"

"Your welcome," I laughed at her excitement.

"Let me go tell Mrs. Reynold the good news," as she hurried off in the direction we just came from.

I shook my head after her and turned to walk into the cafeteria. Too bad I hit something hard and started falling backwards.

"Hey shorty be careful," I heard Emmett's booming voice as he stopped me from landing on my butt.

"Thanks Emmett. Sorry for running into you."

"I didn't even feel it," he said waving off my apology. "I just so happened to turn around in time to see you try to balance yourself."

I blushed.

Emmett then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cafeteria.

"Hey Em, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you get to lunch. No avoiding us today," he said trying to give me a stern look. His face just looked goofy instead.

"I was planning on sitting with you guys. So can you let go of my hand?"

"Okay, but I am watching you."

We both headed into the lunch line at the same time. I got a deli wrap and a bag of chips. Emmett piled his tray with two slices of pizza, a scoop of fries, two bag of chips, a pretzel, and to top it all off an apple. I guess he was trying to eat healthy. I laughed at how much his lunch reminded me of what Joe would get.

When we reached our table, Jasper was already sitting there.

He smiled up at us as we walked over, "Hey Emmett. Hey Bella. I see Alice got to you. You look nice though."

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled timidly.

I went to take a seat next to Emmett, but out of nowhere Joe came running up with his tray and stole the seat.

"Sorry Bells, but I need this seat today. I have to talk to Em about something."

I nodded my head confused. Has Joe been sitting with them on a regular basis?

I decided on the seat next to Joe. When I looked at his lunch I had to laugh again. It held the same foods that Emmett's had.

"You should definitely do that more often as well," came that smooth voice in my ear.

I jumped slightly and then turned to him, "Do what?"

"Laugh," Edward said as he took the seat next to me. "It's rather a lovely sound. Do you know that?"

I quickly dropped my head down to hide my blush and shook my head. He reached for my hand under the table just like he had at dinner, and squeezed it. I squeezed back.

"Bella, pick your head up. You don't want to get food in your hair," Alice demanded.

I lifted my head up and watched her sit down next to Jasper, who leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"No Public Displays of Affection guys," Joe said with mock disgust.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. She then turned to Edward.

"So Edward, doesn't Bella look just gorgeous today?"

"Of course. She looks beautiful everyday," he said while giving me a wink.

"See Bella. I told you that you were naturally beautiful," she said to me before returning to Edward. "You know she wouldn't even look in the mirror this morning to see herself."

Edward turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Stupid pixie," I muttered, mimicking Mike from this morning.

"Oh that reminds me Bella. Be sure to steer clear of Newton. Something tells me that this morning was not his only attack."

"Attack," Edward's voice a mix of worry and anger.

"No. Not an attack. Alice. He just said that I looked nice."

"Okay maybe 'attack' is too strong of a word. But he was going to strike. Trust me Bella. You didn't see him approaching you. I can't imagine his flirting if Rose and me weren't there."

I heard a slight growl come from beside me. Wait growl?

I looked over at Edward he had a look of concerned anger, but when he caught me looking at him, his face softened a little. I met his eyes and just stared into them. The longer I held his gaze the calmer he became.

We remained that way until Alice cleared her throat. This snapped us back to reality.

"Well Bella you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Em and me are in gym with you so that's taken care of. And something tells me Mike will not come near you with Edward around. Oh and one last thing before you two return to your 'moment'."- I blushed at this- "Bella you will be coming with me and Rose this Saturday shopping and hanging out."

I quickly recovered from my embarrassment at the last part. I became defensive.

"Oh no Alice. Absolutely not. No way am I going shopping."

"Come on Bella. You have to go. I looked at your wardrobe this morning and it's very limited."

"Insulting my clothes is not going to work. I am not going."

"Isabella Swan. You are going to spend Saturday with me and you are going to like it. Why because you owe me one. Remember?"

Crap. Me and my big mouth.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Nope Bella. I will be there bright and early Saturday morning," she gave me one last look before turning to Rosalie to discuss further plans for the big day.

Big day. That reminds me I still need to make sure Joe doesn't let anything slip about my birthday. From Alice's plans, I do not think he said anything about it.

Emmett, Joe, and Jasper started talking about their hiking trip this past weekend. They were already planning another one in the coming weeks.

No one was paying Edward and me any attention. I was glad. I did not want the added pressure I would no doubt, feel from Rose and Alice.

"How has your day been so far Bella," Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"It's been interesting. English passed rather easy. We were discussing author's craft for this article. It amazes me sometimes when people get confused at it. Calculus, well you were there. I think that what Mrs. Stevens said to us in Spanish, made more sense then the equations we had to solve. Um..I am now a member of the newspaper staff for school. Oh and I almost fell after I ran into Emmett the wall over here. He says he didn't even feel me hit him. Then the attack from Alice," I rambled on before blushing at how much I said.

He smiled at me, "Don't ever feel embarrassed about talking. I enjoy hearing what you have to say."

This only caused my face to become redder.

"Now lets see. Author's craft is pretty simple, but interesting. Calculus was a little confusing, but I think I'm understanding it. I can help you if you want,"-I nodded at his offer, before he continued, "-and the newspaper? Wow really? That's awesome. And Em is like a wall. But he's also a giant teddy bear as well."

Edward finished with that crooked grin on his face.

Before I could say anything the bell rang. We both stood up and dumped our trash. I then followed him out into the hall as we made our way to Biology.

As I walked next to him, my hand itched to grab onto his again. Would that make him uncomfortable? It's what couples do. We were not a couple. Did I want to be a couple?

Sometimes I wonder if he could read my mind. To answer my unspoken worries, Edward reached for my hand. He did not grab it, but rather ran his fingers over it and looked at me as if to ask if I was okay with it. I responded by running my fingers over his. This seemed to be all that he needed.

We walked the rest of the way to class with our hands intertwined. To people around us we must have looked like we were dating. Did I want that?

Mr. Banner arrived at the room the same time Edward and I did. He was pushing a T.V. into the room.

"As much as I hate doing this, we will be watching a 'county' approved video on evolution. They feel like it's too touchy of a subject for a teacher to teach. They seem to think we are not capable to teach it properly, so instead we will be replaced with a television."

With his rant finished, Mr. Banner started the film and flipped off the lights. For some reason I just could not concentrate on the movie. I looked over to Edward and saw that neither could he. In fact he wore a bit of a nervous expression. His chin was resting on his hands on the table.

Even in the dark, Edward managed to take my breath away. He was so close. I just wanted to reach out and grab his hand and have him wrap me in his arms.

Control yourself Bella. I realized that I had lifted my hand off the desk and was reaching toward him. I quickly folded my arms on the desk and lay my head on them. I then forced my attention back to the video.

There was a minute left of class when Mr. Banner turned off the video. He told us that we would be resuming it for the rest of the week. Oh great. How am I ever going to make it without attacking Edward right in the middle of class.

After I had finished packing up the bell rang. Edward stood up first next to me and waited.

Once we were out in the hallway, I automatically grabbed his hand.

"Well that movie was torture," he stated simply.

"I know and we have a whole week left with it," I agreed.

He walked me to gym and like this morning, when he left me at Spanish, he reached up and touched my cheek. Then he was gone.

Unfortunately today in gym, we were starting our unit of volleyball. Great. We were going to start off learning the different types of hits you could make. We gathered in groups of four and had to practice keeping the ball in the air. I worked with Emmett, Alice, and some girl who was also in my English class named Jessica. It was a big mistake working with the two Cullens.

Emmett and Alice had a good time laughing at my expense. Every time I tried to hit it, the ball would fly to the opposite side of the gym, almost knocking out my unsuspecting peers. If I did manage to keep it in our little circle we had formed, I would harm myself with it.

Much to my own relief and everyone elses, we put the balls away and headed into the locker room to change. I was the first one finished and headed to the door to wait for the bell to ring.

As I was waiting, I could not help, but overhear the conversation going on behind the first set of lockers. It sounded like that girl Jessica and someone I did not recognize.

"Do you really think they're going out," Jessica asked.

"I don't know, but they did look awfully close," came the voice I did not know.

"_The_ Edward Cullen has not show an interest for any girl in this town all five years he has lived here."

"I know and then all of a sudden this new girl shows up and she's glued to his side. I wonder if he lets her out of pity or if she's paying him."

I did not want to listen to any more of this conversation. I exited through the door to the hallway before the bell even rang. I made my way to my locker and quickly threw it open. I could feel myself fighting back tears. They were from a mixture of anger and sadness. Mostly anger. I slammed my locker and started to head toward the door to leave.

Then I heard Mike's voice,"Bella wait up!"

I glanced to my right and saw Newton running in my direction. I also glanced around me and realized that no one was in sight.

When he finally caught up he was out of breath, "Bella, I saw you leave the gym pretty upset. Are you okay? Need that shoulder to cry on?"

"Um no," disgust in my voice.

Before I could walk away he continued, "I also just wanted to ask if you would reconsider my offer to take you out to dinner."

"Mike," I started. My voice was filled with frustration, "I am not going to change my mind. The answer is still no."

Not liking rejection, his own voice contained anger, "Bella you have become a challenge to me. I love a good challenge."

"I am not some prize you can win."

"Want to bet," he said stepping closer to me. Just as he was reaching for my arm, an angered yell came from behind us.

"Newton you lay a hand on her, and I will bet you that you won't be able to walk for a very long time."

Edward.

I have never heard him talk like that. With such anger.

"Relax Eddie. I wasn't going to do anything. We were just talking."

"From the look of fear that is on her face I highly doubt you were 'just talking.' Now step away from her," his voice still frightening.

As Mike began backing away from me, Edward started to walk closer. When he reached my side Mike had turned on a complete sprint down the hallway.

Once he was out of sight Edward looked at me. His eyes still held anger, but were softening.

"Bella," he breathed, "Are you okay?"

It took me a moment to respond, "Ye-s."

Right after the word came out of my mouth the bell rang.

Edward took my hand and led me outside to my truck. I let myself lean into his side. He then dropped my hand. Before I could become too upset at the loss of his touch, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. Electricity seemed to pulse through my veins.

"Thank you," I whispered. "How many times have you saved me?"

"I am not keeping track, but there is no limit to how many times I will."

"Well thanks."

"Anytime."

When we reached my truck Edward released me so I could climb in. The problem was I did not know how to in my skirt. I could ask Edward, but would that be awkward. Thankfully I didn't have to ask him.

Joe was running up. "Hey Edward. Need help Bella?"

I simply nodded. I turned to Edward, "Bye Edward. See you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," he said while sweeping a piece of hair behind my ear. I shivered at his touch.

My response caused my favorite crooked grin to spread across his face.

My favorite crooked grin?

Soon Joe and I were on our way home.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you think.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	16. Birthday Gifts and Shopping

**I think you guys are completely awesome! Have I mentioned that? **

**Well don't think I can say it enough. **

**I dedicated this chapter to all of my reviewers! You are my motivation to write : )  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Joe, Mel, and Sara.**

**Please R&R! Hope you enjoy!**

** I was a little nervous about this one, but had fun writing it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16  
_  
Edward took my hand and led me outside to my truck. I let myself lean into his side. He then dropped my hand. Before I could become too upset at the loss of his touch, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. Electricity seemed to pulse through my veins._

_"Thank you," I whispered. "How many times have you saved me?"_

_"I am not keeping track, but there is no limit to how many times I will."_

_"Well thanks."_

_"Anytime."_

_When we reached my truck Edward released me so I could climb in. The problem was I did not know how to in my skirt. I could ask Edward, but would that be awkward. Thankfully I didn't have to ask him._

_Joe was running up. "Hey Edward. Need help Bella?"_

_I simply nodded. I turned to Edward, "Bye Edward. See you tomorrow."_

_"I can't wait," he said while sweeping a piece of hair behind my ear. I shivered at his touch._

_My response caused my favorite crooked grin to spread across his face._

_My favorite crooked grin?  
_  
Soon Joe and I were on our way home.

* * *

Minus the incident with Mike, my week continued in about the same fashion.

I could feel my relationship with Edward growing. We were constantly talking when we had the chance. Our conversations were about anything and everything. I would prattle on about my day and he would nod his head and comment in all the right places. I would do the same for him.

Edward loved to ask me questions about my past, present life, and future goals. He seemed to want to know everything about me. For some reason I opened up easily and told him.

He even asked about my dating history. That was an interesting conversation. I told him that there was nothing to tell. I had never had a boyfriend before and I have only been on one date. That went nowhere when he tried to kiss me at the end with dorito breath **(Ha ha experience with that. I know. I have all the luck)**. We had not even eaten anything like that. I simply turned away from his lips and went in the house leaving him on the porch.

At this story Edward started laughing. It was the first time I had heard him laugh so much. When he finally settled down his face became serious as he asked if this means that I had been traumatized from kissing for the rest of my life.

I had answered simply with a "No."

I then blushed at the remembrance of Sunday evening. Edward seemed to remember it as well because he grew quiet for a moment and then moved onto asking me if I had ever had any pets.

I would practically jump out of my seat when the bell rang at the end of English and Journalism. I got into the habit of packing up my books before class ended. It was only the fear of falling that kept me from running to Calculus.

No matter how quickly I tried to get there, Edward was already at this desk waiting for me. As soon as I saw his face, I could not help but smile.

Once Calculus was over with, Edward would walk me to Spanish. We would walk hand-in-hand and talk.

I still could not believe that this perfect being, I would walk next to, wanted to spend so much time with me. I never did bring up the conversation I overheard in the locker room. I did not know the truth of his own dating history. Afraid of the answer, I never asked. As for the part about him pitying me, well I never brought _that_ up for obvious reasons.

I guess people who would look at us, believed we were a couple. We were not, but to call us just friends seems wrong. I found Edward becoming one of my best friends. It was nice, but best friends didn't hold hands the way we did.

Now I found it to be Saturday morning. The one day I have been dreading. It was my birthday and also the day I had to go shopping with Alice. To top it all off no Edward. Which was no good, because the doubts would set in about whether or not it was a good idea to let him so close. It's when my brain started working. As it always did in the morning, except today I wouldn't get to see Edward, who's presence would make those thoughts disappear.

I did not have enough time to think because, there was a loud bang as my door shot open and Joe came running in. He dove onto the bottom of my bed.

"Happy Birthday Bells!"

I laughed, "Thanks Joe."

"Your welcome. Now open my present before you open anyone elses," he said pulling an..interestingly wrapped present out of his pocket.

I pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a small white box. I then removed the lid and saw inside that there was a silver chained necklace. On the chain there were two charms in the shapes of a small _lock _and_ key._

"Joe, It's beautiful," I gasped.

"Really," he asked excitedly, "You like it?"

"I love it."

A huge smile broke across his face, "I picked it out myself."

"Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure," he said. I lifted the back of my hair for him to clasp it together.

It hung down the front of my camisole to mid chest. I reached up and grabbed it. I held the small charms between my fingers.

"Thank you Joe," I said choking back those tears that threatened to spill over the other day in the parking lot.

"Jeez your welcome Bells. No need to cry," he said giving me a smile.

"I'm not," I said stubbornly as I pulled my blankets off and hopped out of bed.

I stretched my arms above my head and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. I had less than two hours until Alice would be picking me up. I groaned at the thought of shopping.

"Come on Bells. Mom wanted to give you your gifts before Dad leaves."

Charlie was going fishing with the the deputy, Mark and Mark's friend Billy Black. I think they said his son Jacob was tagging along because they wanted Joe to go. Joe politely refused.

We made our way down the steps to the living room. I hope my parents didn't get me much.

"Happy Birthday Bella," came a chorused greeting from Renee and Charlie as I entered the room. They both came up and gave me a hug. Well it was more of hug from Renee and a side arm hold from Charlie.

"Thanks," I said managing a smile. I made my way over to the couch and sat down.

"Here Bella open this one first," Renee said enthusiastically. I think you could tell where Joe got his excitement from.

I took the package from her and placed it on my lap. I then removed the paper to reveal a book. It was to be used for scrap booking.

I smiled up at them confused, "Thanks you guys, but I don't really have many pictures."

"Well you don't now, but you will," Renee said with a smile.

"I guess you should open this one next," Charlie said gruffly handing me another package. "I think you probably have a good idea of what it is."

I did and my thoughts were confirmed when I unwrapped the next gift. It was a camera. I guess I could start taking pictures.

I turned to my parents giving them my best smile, "Thanks you guys. I really love my presents."

"I am glad you do Bella, but you have one more."

I groaned, "Oh mom. Dad. You really didn't have too."

"Nonsense. We wanted to," Renee said waving off my reaction to the idea of a third gift.

Charlie then disappeared out of the room and returned with a box much bigger than the first two. He brought it over and sat it down in front of me.

I hesitated before pulling off the paper. To my complete surprise I had unwrapped a brand new laptop. It was way too much for anyone to spend on me.

"Mom. Dad. Wow. You really shouldn't have," I said my voice filled with complete shock still.

"Yes we should have Bella. You are our daughter and you deserve it," Renee said.

"Besides you are going to need a faster computer now that you are on the school paper," Charlie backing up Renee.

"Tha-nk you so much," my voice cracking.

"Bella. Please tell me you are not going to cry again. If it makes you feel that bad, I will take the laptop off your hands- or should I say lap," Joe said rolling on the floor at his own joke.

I smiled at him. While Renee tried to shoot him a glare. She failed and grinned at her son. See no one can stay mad at him.

After opening up cards from relatives I haven't seen in years and only heard from on days like this and holidays, it was quarter after nine. I said goodbye to Charlie and then headed up stairs to get ready.

Once I was showered I headed back to my room. At the door I stopped and looked around my room. This was a habit I started after Monday. I did not need another minor heart attack caused by a certain pixie.

Too bad I received another one today.

"Are you looking for me," came Alice's voice from behind my back.

I jumped.

"Alice you seriously need to start wearing a bell," I said once I controlled my temper.

"Silly Bella. That wouldn't be any fun."

I rolled my eyes, "So what am I wearing today Alice?"

"Well I hadn't brought anything with me, but let me see what I can find in your closet. We need to hurry though. Rose is waiting in the car."

I sighed at relief. At least I know I am not wearing a skirt.

Alice ended up picking out a pair of jeans that she said 'should fit me comfortably, but still show off my shape.' Her words not mine, though I had to admit she was right about the comfort part. I don't know about the shape thing, but whatever.

She paired it with a yellow sheer cotton camp shirt. The top buttons undone to reveal a white camisole underneath. On my feet I wore a pair of white tennis shoes.

The entire outfit was rather comfortable. Alice said I would need it. We had a long day of shopping ahead of us.

Once I was dressed and hair dried we headed out.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I stepped onto the porch. There in my drive way was a red BMW convertible.** (I don't know how much trunk space this car has, but for the purpose of this story, it has enough. ; ) **

"Bella hurry up. Lots of shopping to accomplish and our time is limited," Alice said pulling me to the car.

This snapped me out of my daze, "What do you mean limited?"

"Huh. Oh nothing, just that we want to have plenty of time to shop," she said giving me a too innocent of a smile.

"Alice," I shook my head as I climbed into the back of the car.

Soon I found us speeding down the highway. Rose drove like a maniac. I was too busy holding on to my seat for dear life, as we sped along with the top down, to comment on her driving.

We arrived in the city of Port Angelos around eleven. Something tells me if Rose was not driving, we would have made it here closer to noon.

When we got out of the car, Rose put the roof up on her car. Alice had pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She glanced at it for a second and slipped it away.

"We are first going to visit the clothing store Dare. They have cute jeans, denim skirts, and tops in there."

Great. She had a list of stores we were to visit.

I followed Rose and Alice to a small little store at the end of the street we parked on. Inside there was a bit too much pink for my liking, but Alice was right. There were a lot of cute clothes in here.

I quickly learned how serious Alice was about shopping. We were not even in the store ten minutes, before she appeared at my side with a stack of at least fifteen items of clothing for me to try on, as well as a good amount for herself. Rose also had pile of clothes to try on.

We headed for the dressing room in the back of the store.

I was surprised at how much fun I had trying on the different clothes. I usually hated spending hours in dressing rooms. Also, not all of Alice's choices were what I would normally pick out, though it was no that bad.

I guess it was the company.

Alice, Rose, and I each took turns showing off a different outfit. We would model it for each others approval.

I mean it was not all movie *insert some cheesy girl bonding song here* type of thing, but it was fun. They had to practically drag me out of my dressing stall to see the skirts I would try on though.

In the end Alice, after much of my useless protesting, bought me two new pairs of jeans, four skirts, and six new blouses. She claimed that she invited me on the trip, so she would pay. I grumbled the whole way to the next store.

We visited a couple more clothing stores and stopped for lunch before we ended up in some shoe store.

There I found a pair of black sandals that would match my skirts. I also fell in love with a pair of simple white flats. I was able to convince Alice to allow me to pay for my own shoes.

She agreed only if I would let her take me to one last store and buy me something there without complaints. I was afraid of what she wanted to buy me, but finally gave in.

With a quick stop at Rose's car, we dropped off the bags. Then Alice practically dragged me down the street to a small little boutique. In the window I saw a mannequin dressed in little flirty dresses.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Bella don't you dare start. You promised."

Inside Alice and Rose picked out a total of ten dresses for me to try on. The first four I stepped out in, they both shook their heads at without saying a word. By the time I was slipping on the sixth dress I was frustrated.

I stepped out of the dressing stall once I had a midnight blue bubble dress on. This dress was not that bad. It came about two inches above my knees and was sleeveless. It was no where near as revealing as some of the others they had chosen.

A look of shock came over Alice and Rose's faces.

So much for it being not so bad.

"Guys lets just call it quits," I said trying to escape back inside to change into my normal clothes.

A squeal of excitement came from Alice stopped me.

"Oh my gosh Bella! It's perfect!"

Rose just nodded her head in approval with a smile on her face.

I blushed at their reactions.

After paying for the dress we made our way back to the car. I was so exhausted.

It was around four in the afternoon. We had been shopping for five hours! As much as I said it was not so bad, I didn't want to repeat today for a long time.

I must have fallen asleep in the car, because the next thing I knew I was gently being shaken awake by Alice. I had my head leaned against the seat.

I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. We were outside a beautiful, white mansion.

"Bella I hope you don't mind, but you haven't finished your day with me. We are going to hang out here for a little bit," Alice said giving me an innocent smile.

I eyed her suspiciously, "Okay. Do you mind telling me what you are planning though?"

"You'll see Bella," Alice's grin just becoming evil. I had really grown fond of Alice, to this point. Now she scared me again.

* * *

**Ah. So what is that pixie planning?**

**Care to take any guesses?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter and what your predictions are. **

**The next chapter is practically written, but I still want to know!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**

***I will tell you this right now though, the dress will not be worn just yet, but there is always other clothes ; )  
**


	17. The Party and Surprises

**Okay I just wanted to let you know that I was extremely excited to see so many reviews when I checked my email this morning! Especially since yesterday I had like the worst migraine of my life!! Like it was lucky that I finished the last chapter the night before, because I was not able to type anything yesterday. It was a struggle to just open my laptop and face the light that came from it. I guess it just shows how much I love you guys.  
Oh and sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter, I was not able to look over it one final time.**

**Anyways..**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I reached 100 yesterday!!! I really appreciate all of you guys who have reviewed!  
**

**Your predictions were also fun to read. I guess the title sort of gives it away though.  
**

**I hope you like this chapter and that I didn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

_After paying for the dress we made our way back to the car. I was so exhausted. It was around four in the afternoon. We had been shopping for five hours!  
_

_ I must have fallen asleep in the car, because the next thing I knew I was gently being shaken awake by Alice. I had my head leaned against the seat.  
_

_I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. We were outside a beautiful, white mansion._

_"Bella I hope you don't mind, but you haven't finished your day with me. We are going to hang out here for a little bit," Alice said giving me an innocent smile._

_I eyed her suspiciously, "Okay. Do you mind telling me what you are planning though?"_

_"You'll see Bella," Alice's grin just becoming evil.

* * *

_"I can not believe you guys would do this to me," I complained, as I sat in Alice's bathroom three hours later. I have spent two hours in here. She and Rose were finishing up my hair and make-up.

They were getting me ready for my very own surprise birthday party. They were not too happy the surprise part was ruined thanks to Emmett.

I on the other hand was glad it was no longer a surprise. But I still hated the thought of a party where I was the center of attention.

I remembered when we first got here and I found out:

_"Alice," I whined as I took a look at the big house in front of me._

_"Just come on Bella," Alice said dragging me toward the house._

_Instead of going in the big brown doors at the front of the house, Alice pulled me around to a side entrance._

_We entered a room that had looked to be the laundry room. It didn't look like it got much use. __What do these people never wear the same outfit twice? With Alice it wouldn't surprise me. After exiting that room, I found myself dragged into a kitchen._

_Alice let go of my hand, "Bella. Wait here like a good girl while we,"she said pointing to Rosalie, "go check on something in the next room."_

_I rolled my eyes, "What? Do you expect me to runaway or something?"_

_"Yes I think that's something you might try to do. You know what," she said turning away from me toward the stairs and yelled, "Emmett! Can you come down here for a second?"_

_"Are you getting someone to babysit me," I asked, shocked._

_"Your words. Not mine. I see it as, keeping you company," she smiled thoughtfully._

_"Hey Alice. What's up," Emmett asked as he came down the stairs. He went over to Rosalie and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"I need you to keep Bella company for like five minutes."_

_"You want me to make sure she doesn't bolt?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"Ha ha. Sure Alice."_

_With that Alice and Rosalie made their way through another door. They did their best to not open it all the way. Alice turned around and gave me one final wink and closed it._

_"Okay. What are they planning Emmett?"_

_"What ever are you talking about Bella," he asked, feigning innocence._

_"Cut the crap Em. Someone must have let it slip that today is my birthday."_

_"Bella. Today's your Birthday? No? Really? Happy Birthday."_

_This just confirmed my suspicions. _

_I decided to take a different approach at figuring out what was being planned. I was going to take advantage of the wink link in this operation,  
_

_"Fine Emmett. Don't tell me, but it's not like I don't already know."_

_"You do? How do you know?"_

_"You just told me."_

_"What?! I did not say anything about the party. Alice would kill me if I did."_

_Easy as cake._

_"Party?! They're throwing me a party?!"_

_"Emmett," Alice exclaimed from the door. _

_If looks could kill._

"Well Bella," Alice's voice bringing me back to the present, "I can't believe it was your birthday and you didn't tell me. I thought we were suppose to be friends."

A hurt expression came over her face.

Ugh. She has been throwing the friend card in my face all day.

"Alice you know it's not like that," I said trying to comfort her for the hundredth time today, "I just don't like parties."

It was amazing how she could make me feel guilty over this.

"Well that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Who doesn't like parties?"

I simply groaned in response, "Who is suppose to be here anyway?"

"Oh well you will be there and so will Rose and I. Emmett, Jasper, Joe, a few kids from school, and.. Edward," she said the last name will a hint of a smile in her voice.

My head shot up. Rose and Alice laughed at my response. I didn't seem to care though.

Edward was going to be at the party? Well of course he would be. He lived here too. It's just that I haven't seen him since I have been here. In fact I have only been in the kitchen and Alice's room. I only knew that Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I are in the house. I wonder if he was here?

"Earth to Bella," Rosalie giggled. I must have zoned out.

"She has it bad for my brother," Alice announced.

"Wh-hat? I do not. I just-"

"It's okay Bella. He has it bad for you too."

"How could you possibly know that," I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice started impatiently, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how much he cares when your upset."

"He's just being polite-"

"Or how he always makes you blush."

"I have alw-"

"Or the way the two of you hold hands."

"We are just frie-"

"The way he only seems to have eyes for you when you are around."

"Now look who's being ridiculous," I blushed.

"Bella I have never seen him pay attention to any girl before you," Rosalie spoke softly.

I did not know what to say to this. I just looked down at my lap.

"Bella look up so I can finish your make-up," Alice commanded, but not as bossy as she usually would have.

When they were done, Alice had led me back to her room to get my dress. Hanging behind the door was the garment bag that held my dress that I had bought today.  
**(I know I said that she wouldn't be wearing this dress yet, but I started to have second thoughts, so I went back and decided to change it, which then led to a lot of other changes)**

I slipped back into the bathroom to put on the dress. I didn't like that I had to wear dress, but if I had to wear one, I was glad it was this one. Alice had to make the thing a semi formal affair.

Once the dress was on I turned to open the door. Before I could open it, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. What I saw made me gasp and do a double take. Was that really me? It couldn't be.

The girl that stood before me looked so grown up. She had on the same midnight blue bubble dress that I was suppose to wear. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face and down her back. The brown eyes held shock.

I stood there for another few seconds, before I left the bathroom. Alice and Rose were sitting on Alice's bed waiting for me to come out. When they saw me their eyes lit up.

"Bella you look so beautiful," Rosalie stated.

"Edward is going to melt when he sees you," Alice agreed.

I felt myself blush again. I also felt like I was on the verge of tears I was so happy. I don't think I have ever really looked at myself as beautiful.

They must have sensed this because they both came over and gave me a hug.

"Bella you are going to break a lot of hearts tonight with how amazing you look," Rose whispered in my ear.

"You certainly will," Alice confirmed with a smile, "And you know it's not good to bet against me."

With that we pulled away from each other. I could not help but start laughing at how emotional we were being. Rose and Alice joined in.

"Now please don't cry Bella. We don't have enough time to fix your make-up," Alice said once she managed to stop laughing.

"Right. Do you think you will be able to stay calm long enough for us to get dressed," Rosalie asked.

I nodded and they left.

Twenty minutes later they returned. Alice was wearing a green baby doll dress and a pair of matching heals. Rose was in red halter dress that hugged her curves to perfection. Another hit to my self-esteem, even with how good I felt that I had looked.

"Here put these on," she said handing me a pair of blue, strappy, heeled stiletto sandals. "And hurry the guests should be here around eight."

"Alice I can't wear these. I am going to fall," I complained.

"You will be fine Bella. I promise."

I sighed before putting on the death trap shoes.

When eight o'clock rolled around the door bell rang. Alice told me to wait upstairs while she went to let the guest in.

"You have to make an entrance Bells," she told me.

"Great. People get to watch me fall down the stairs in these shoes."

Ignoring my comment, Alice turned to leave with Rosalie, "I will send Emmett up when it's time for you to come down."

I was waiting in the room for what must have been close to twenty minutes. The whole time I was freaking out. I found myself pacing back and forth in the room. I eventually stopped and went to sit over in a chair near the window.

"Bella," I heard a voice at the door. _His_ voice.

"Emmett was suppose to come get you like five minutes ago, but he-," he stopped mid sentence, as I stood up from the chair and turned around to face him.

Edward was at the doorway dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt. His hair messier than ever. He looked stunning.

Edward was staring at me. His green eyes held surprise.

I felt myself blush and become self-conscious.

I looked at the ground and mumbled embarrassed, "I became Alice and Rose's barbie doll."

I must not have heard him cross the room, because the next second he was right next to me. He used his finger to pull my face up.

"Bella," he breathed, "You look..well I was going to say beautiful, but that does not even put in to perspective how amazing you look. "

The full force of his eyes were on me now. I felt my breathing hitch and heart race. Just like that evening on my porch, he was so close.

Edward tilted my face up to bring our lips closer. I began to step forward to close the gap.

"Sorry Bella. I was suppose to come and get you but you see there was this contest that Joe challenged me to and-"  
**(Where's that toaster at?)**

Edward and I jumped apart. Emmett was standing at the door with that amused look on his face.

"I always seemed to have the knack for coming in at the worst times. Don't I?"

I sighed embarrassed and turned to look out the window. Emmett must have left because Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella we should probably start to head downstairs. With Emmett's imagination, word of what we are doing could become a bit.. stretched," Edward admitted the last part shyly.

"I would prefer to stay up here away from the party, but I guess you're right," I blushed.

He turned to head toward the door. I guess he was trying to give me time to get myself together. I stopped him.

"Edward. I am afraid of falling in these shoes on the stairs," I muttered looking down, "and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me. I don't want to be any trouble."

The next thing I knew he had his arm around my waist. He whispered in my ear, "No trouble at all."

I felt the electricity pulse through me once again. Having him hold me like this just felt so right. I never wanted him to let go.

I looked up at him and smiled timidly.

Edward led me to the door and toward the stairs. He squeezed me a little tighter to him, "Ready?"

"No, but lets just get this over with."

He chuckled musically in my ear.

We descended the stairs at a slow pace. As the site of the Cullen's living room came into view I gasped. It was covered in pink. It was all over the place. There was pink flowers, pink streamers, pink table cloths.

Once the surprise of the decorations passed, I glanced around at the people waiting at the bottom of the stairs. A lot of faces I recognized from my classes at school. Hardly any of them I talked to on a regular basis, except maybe Angela.

With Edward at my side I managed to make it down the stairs without tripping once. When I reached the bottom Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward.

She laughed at my pout, "Don't worry Bella. I will give you back to him. We just need to address the crowd."

After she made me stand front and center to announce me as the birthday girl, I had several people come up to wish me a happy birthday. I was passed from person to person. It was rather crowded at the party.

When people were done wishing me a happy birthday, I was getting offers to dance. I had tried to politely decline them, but some people insisted. After almost taking out four of the five first people I danced with, people became smart and stopped asking me.

I did not end up seeing Edward again until almost ten. He came to my rescue like he usually does.

Eric Yorkey, who must not have gotten the warning of how dangerous it would be, kept asking me to dance. I finally gave in. Not even thirty seconds into the dance, I found myself falling backwards. He had tried do some spinning move, that took me by surprise.

Before I could hit the ground, I felt a familiar pair of strong hands wrap around my waist.

I turned around to face Edward, "Do you every get tired of saving me?"

"Nope. Never," he smiled at me.

I began to turn away to hide my blush. He grabbed my arm lightly.

"Bella. Would you dance with me?"

"I am not very good."

"That's okay," confidence strong in his voice. "I am."

"Okay that's good for you, but how does that help me."

"Easy. It's all in the leading."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"So Isabella Swan will you dance with me?"

"Okay, but I warned you."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song had started playing.

I felt Edward's hands rest on my waist. My heart rate sped up.

I then found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. I hoped my palms would not get sweaty.

Pretty soon I felt us moving to the slow rhythm of the music. I did not feel like I was doing anything. I felt so light.

Edward's eyes did not leave mine the whole time.

"See. Your not so bad at this," he finally spoke.

"I think it is all in the leading," I quoted him. I then found myself smile at how smooth I sounded.

He smiled down at me, with that crooked grin I loved so much.

After a change of song, I looked around at our surroundings. We had managed to find ourselves on the edge of the dance floor. We were next to a set of glass doors that led to the outside.

"Bella, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Su-ure," I found my heart racing.

Edward took my hand in his and led me outside.

Alice did nothing halfway. Their huge backyard was lit up with lights in the trees and of course more pink.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. There did not seem to be a need for words. We were content to just be in each others company.

Once we reached a bench at the end of the yard, Edward sat down on it and pulled me down next to him.

"You look stunning. I don't think I could ever tell you that enough."

I felt myself blush as I looked down, "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

Edward lifted my face up like he had Sunday and earlier in Alice's room, "I wish you would stop looking down all the time. I like seeing your beautiful eyes."

I was about to tell him he was wrong, but he leaned in and cupped my chin in his hand, "Bella."

"Edward," I breathed.

I felt myself lean in to meet his lips. No interruptions this time. I was afraid of what was going to happen, but yet I was so ready for it.

When our lips met, all previous thoughts and concerns vanished. All walls fell. I was home. Our lips molded together perfectly, like they were meant for each other.

The electricity was ten times stronger than it's ever been before.

All I could think about was the pressure of Edward's lips gently pressed against my own. I could taste the amazing scent of him, through my slightly parted lips. It left my head spinning.

I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair, in attempt to deepen the kiss. I felt his hand rest on my lower back as he pulled me closer. No space between us.

I could have stayed like that forever.

Of course we finally pulled away panting for air. I disentangled my hands from his hair, but kept them around his neck.

Edward still had not let me go either and I was glad.

We just sat there and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I should probably get you back," he finally spoke. He sounded slightly disappointed. "Alice will probably be wondering where you are."

I nodded, still not fully in control of my breathing.

Edward stood up and pulled me with him. His arm was still securely wrapped around my waist as we walked back to the house.

I rested my head on him fully content.

* * *

**Wow! **

**Were you expecting that? Did you like it?**

**Be honest.  
**

**Please let me know what you think. I was worried about this chapter. With it being the big "kiss scene."  
**

**Please Review!!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	18. Fun on Sunday

**Okay. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I am thinking of divorcing the internet service on my laptop. I want to find a more reliable one. One that will be there when I need it to be. : )  
**

**I also took another nursing assistant written and skills assessment on Thursday. That took a lot of time. This one was for national nursing assistant certification, and I passed!!! **

**Anyways....**

**I am going to just come right out and say that I have the best reviewers ever! I loved all the reviews I received. Thank you!!!! Glad to have such a positive response to the BIG kiss scene. : )**

**This chapter and the next is going to be sort of... "fluff" I think is what it's called. Just the beginning of Bella and Edward's more romantic relationship. A lot of sweet moments. : ) I wouldn't say this is one of my best chapters though.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Mel, Joe, and Rachel. **

**Please R&R. Hope you enjoy : )**

**Ha ha lots of smileys today.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

_I could have stayed like that forever._

_Of course we finally pulled away panting for air. I disentangled my hands from his hair, but kept them around his neck._

_Edward still had not let me go either and I was glad._

_We just sat there and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever._

_"I should probably get you back," he finally spoke. He sounded slightly disappointed. "Alice will probably be wondering where you are."_

_I nodded, still not fully in control of my breathing._

_Edward stood up and pulled me with him. His arm was still securely wrapped around my waist as we walked back to the house._

_I rested my head on him fully content._

I woke up Sunday morning in a room, that just like my party, was very pink. It took a moment for me to remember that I was in Alice's room. I had slept over.

After Edward and I had come back in last night we had went to find Alice. We had finally found her when we made our way through the crowd, to the kitchen. She was in there talking with Rose and Jasper.

I smiled as the memory of how Edward's arm never left my waist. The feeling of him holding me.

Alice seemed just excited as me. The look on her face when she saw how Edward and I walked together, I thought she was going to burst. I avoided her all to knowing looks the rest of the party.

Once the guest had left and the house was cleaned up it was around one in the morning. Since Joe and I stayed to help we called home to get permission to just spend night.

We were lucky Renee answered the phone. She agreed without asking too many questions. If it were Charlie, well I might still be on the phone with him.

"Bella are you going to lye around all day," Alice asked as she bounced into the room.

"Morning Alice," I smiled.

"Wow are you always such a morning person or does a certain brother of mine have a reason for the smiles?"

Alice and Rose have been trying to get me to give them details about where I was when I disappeared from the party yesterday. Me, not being the person who would kiss and tell, would not say anything. They have no idea that last night I kissed Edward.

Our first kiss.

My first kiss.

"Are you thinking about him again? Jeez Bella you have a huge grin on your face right now. I bet you are thinking about him."

I blushed and looked down at the blankets.

"She is," came Rosalie's voice from the door.

"How cou-"

"Bella, don't even try to deny it," Alice cut me off. "Now you have your clothes we bought yesterday if you wanted to stay here, since you're going to be here for dinner anyway. Or I can take you home if you want."

I still haven't met Esme and Carlisle yet, but Alice says that Esme has already extended the offer. Renee and Charlie would be over around six for dinner.

Last night though, they were at a dinner in honor of a charity that they are a big part of. Alice told me these events usually last into the early morning hours. The people who gather have all become good friends.

"I guess I can just stay here if that's okay."

"Of course not Bella," Alice smiled.

Alice showed me to the bathroom and lent me the necessary supplies needed to shower.

Once I was done with my shower I slipped on a bathrobe Alice had given me and wrapped my hair into a towel. I then left the bathroom to head back to Alice's room to get changed. When I got to the her door, I noticed the room at the end of the hallway had the door wide open.

While I have been here, that door had always been closed.

I just wanted to walk down there and take a peek in. It would be rude though. I sighed and stepped into Alice's room.

Alice wasn't in there, but on the bed she had lay an outfit out for me. It was a pair of jeans and a red empire waste top that I had bought yesterday while in Port Angeles.

After changing into the new clothes, I unwrapped my hair and began to brush it out. I was thankful when I found a hair dryer sitting on Alice's vanity. With my hair blown dry and myself fully dressed, I decided to go look for Alice.

When I stepped out of the room I noticed that the door was still open at the end of the hall.

I looked up and down the hall. No one was around. Curiosity got the best of me as I started to walk toward the room. I stopped at the doorway and looked in.

Inside there was a thick gold carpet down. The far wall was completely taken up by a window that offered an amazing view of the wilderness that was beyond their backyard. In front of the window there was a leather couch. On the wall to my left, there was a giant bed that was covered with a gold and black comforter. What took me by surprise was on my left the wall held several of shelves of CD's.

Without even thinking about it I took a step into the room toward the rows of music. I wanted a better look at what there was. I smiled at how the CD's were arranged in alphabetical order, just like my own.

The music was mostly classical. My heart fluttered as I realized that this must be Edward's room.

Oh my gosh, I have to get out of here. I am in the room of the boy who I have been falling deeply for.

I quickly turned to leave before I was caught in here by Alice or Emmett. Even worse. Edward.

Too late.

I was startled to see Edward standing at the door.

"Hello Bella," he smiled.

I smiled back timidly, "Edward I'm sorry to be in your room. I know I have no business being in here. I just saw all of your CD's and became curious."

Edward took a step into the room, "It's okay. No need to apologize and you can borrow any CD you want."

"Tha-anks," I blushed.

He then took a few more strides into the room as if he was walking toward the window.

"It's a beautiful day out," he said as he stopped and turned to me. Edward only stood two feet away from me now.

"It is, for a rainy town like Forks," I said amused.

He was discussing the weather with me. I couldn't care less about the weather than I do at this moment. I just wanted to be close to him again.

Forgetting all about the fact that we were in his bedroom -just like I forget many things when he's around-, I walked the last couple of feet to Edward. He held his arms out for me and I walked into them. It felt so nice to be in the warmth of his embrace. It was the second best feeling.

The first was the feel of his lips on my own. Which I felt when he pulled my chin up. The sensation from last night of his lips moving against mine came flooding back stronger than I had remembered.

Much sooner than I wanted, Edward pulled back slightly, breaking the connection of our lips. He rested his forehead against my own. I felt myself pout at the loss. That crooked smile played across his face.

He brushed his lips softly against my own. I could feel the corners of his mouth still turned up in a smile.

"What are you kids doing in here," came Joe and Emmett from the door.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, embarrassed at having my little brother see me kissing.

Edward, sensing my embarrassment, let me go, but held onto my hand. "We are going down to get breakfast now."

"Looks like you guys were going to eat each others faces," Joe smirked.

"Hush up Joe. It did not," I snapped.

He rolled his eyes at my attempt to be mean. "Relax Bells. I am only giving you a hard time. Now come on, Esme just made breakfast. She sent me and Em to get you two. Who knew we would only need to look in one place to find both of you."

With that Emmett and Joe turned to leave.

Edward still holding my hand pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. He then let them down to dangle in between us as he led the way out of his room.

When we arrived in the kitchen I saw Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Joe all crowded around the table. At the stove there was a woman with her back to us cooking, who I assumed was Esme.

She turned around and I saw that she had a kind, heart-shaped face. Her caramel-brown colored hair was in curls around her face.

"You must be Bella," she smiled, when she spotted me.

I let go of Edward and made my way over to her.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh call me Esme dear and it's so wonderful to meet you. The kids are always talking so fondly of you and your brother. Edward especially hasn't stopped talking about you," she smiled a motherly smile at Edward, who was looking everywhere, but at his mom and me.

"Eddie boy has developed a bit of a crush," Emmett commented with a mouth full of food.

"Emmett Cullen, don't talk with your mouth full," Esme scolded him.

I instinctively reached for his hand to provide comfort, just as he always does for me.

This made Esme's eyes brighten.

"You are such a beautiful girl, I can see why he developed a crush."

I blushed.

"Oh this is Joe's sister, Bella," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a blond man with a handsome face standing there.

I reached out to take his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"You two, go take a seat so you can. I made french toast and sausage," Esme said.

*****

After breakfast, the Cullen "kids", Rosalie, Jasper, Joe, and I all settled in the game room located in the basement of the house.

Down there they had a big screen TV, a pool table, and tons of DVDs. There was also a mini fridge packed with different kinds of sodas and bottled water.

"Oo lets play pool," Alice exclaimed. She then grabbed onto my arm, "Two teams of two will be able to play at a time. I call Bella."

Ugh. I am going to make such a fool of myself.

"I got Joe," Emmett went over and gave Joe a high five.

"Wait. Someone is going to be left without a partner," Rose pointed out.

Seeing the opportunity to avoid embarrassment, I spoke up, "Really guys I am absolutely terrible at this. I will sit out."

"Oh Bella, I am sure your no worse than us," Alice said next to me.

"No, really I am," I then turned to Joe, "Tell them."

A smile broke across his face, "Ah come on Bells, your not that bad."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah your right, she's rather dangerous with a pool stick in her hand."

I wish he wouldn't have added 'dangerous.' I hoped, but with no luck, for that to go unnoticed.

"Dangerous," Emmett asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Well last time Bella played played pool it -"

"Joseph Charles Swan don't you dare," I threatened.

Emmett complained, "Oooh.. Now you have to tell us."

"Sorry Bells," Joe shot me an apologetic look. I hung my head down.

"Well the last time Bella played pool, she managed to give herself a bloody nose and land Rachel, our older sister in the hospital."

"How," this time it was Jasper asking amused.

"She lined up to try and make a shot, but when she pulled the pole back to hit it she smacked herself in the nose with the stick which seemed to have caused her to loose her balance and she fell backwards into Rachel who ended up falling on her ankle the wrong way," Joe finished explaining.

I heard everyone burst out laughing. I looked around the room to see Emmett and Jasper had fallen off their chairs from laughing so hard. Alice and Rosalie were trying to contain their laughter behind their hands.

I looked over to where Edward was standing only to find him missing. I then felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I then turned around in his embrace to face him.

"I'll be on your team," he whispered. He then pulled me a little tighter.

"Well, well, well," Emmett's voice really does have a knack for interrupting.

I pulled away from Edward to face the rest of the room. They were all staring at us.

"Edward can take my spot with Alice. I really don't care."

"No Bella you're on my team," Alice whined.

"How about it be all three of them on a team since Bella seems to have a handicap at this game and Alice is not a whole lot better," Emmett suggested.

Everyone agreed. The teams were Alice, Edward, and me. Joe and Emmett. Rose and Jasper.

The first game was between our team and Emmett's.

Alice and I were not very good. Alice knocked in a couple of stripes. Too bad we were solid.

I couldn't hit anything to save my life. Edward tried to help me, but that only distracted me from the game. He would lean in so close to help me line-up the shot. My mind wandered.

I did stay injury free though.

Joe and Emmett came close to winning when there was only the eight ball to get in. Emmett just barely missed it going in.

They were both very good though.

Edward was just better.

When he finally took his turn, he ended it. With some fancy shots and set ups, he had the game won.

The game with Jasper and Rose went pretty much the same way.

Once we were done with pool and Alice and I had finished our undeserved gloating, we decided to watch a movie.

Joe grabbed the recliner. Rosalie sat on the end of the sofa and Emmett rested his head in her lap. Jasper grabbed some pillows and laid down on the floor. Alice put her head on his side. Edward sat down on the love seat.

I put the movie in since everyone had already gotten comfortable. I sat down on the armrest of the love seat and waited for the DVD to load.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled back onto the love seat. Edward held me gently to his body and smiled down at me.

"I thought you would be a little more comfortable this way," he whispered.

"Yeah," I managed to gasp.

Edward always seemed to take my breath away. I know that seems like such a cheesy line, but there was no other way to describe it.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before the movie started.

When the movie was over, I honestly could not tell you what it was about.

All I felt were Edward's hands playing with my hair. Also the cool feeling of his breath on the back of my neck every time he laughed.

That would send shivers down my spine. Thinking that I was cold, Edward would hold me a little bit tighter. I was not complaining.

Six o'clock quickly came and my parents arrived. They hit it off well with Carlisle and Esme.

Dinner passed, and much too soon, it was time for Joe and I to go home with Renee and Charlie.

I thanked Esme and Carlisle for allowing me to stay. I then gave hugs to Alice and Emmett.

When I reached Edward, he pulled me into a one-armed hug and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He held something in his other hand out of view.

I gave him a questioning look.

He gave me an innocent smile and then pulled his hand out and revealed a wrapped gift. From the shape one can predict it was a book.

I opened my mouth to complain, but he beat me to it.

Yesterday I had received many envelopes that contained cards and money, from my peers. Alice had bought me some designer purse, that I am sure I will never use. Emmett had bought me a new stereo for my truck. Rose gave me a pair of earrings. Jasper gave me a matching bracelet.

"Before you can get mad, just open it first."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Bye my beautiful Bella. I will see you tomorrow," he kissed the top of my head before I followed my family out the door.

***

When I arrived home I said good night to my parents before heading up to my room. I debated on whether or not I should wait to open Edward's gift. I knew it was a book, so it could not be that expensive. This gave me some relief.

I stuck the book on the dresser and grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to take a shower. While I was scrubbing my hair I thought about what book he could have gotten me. I was coming up blank.

Back in my room after I was showered, had teeth brushed, hair dried, and clothes picked out for tomorrow, I finally went to open it. What was inside made me smile.

It was a barely used copy of my favorite book Wuthering Heights. I knew it was not brand new because of the creases in the spine, but it was in a lot better condition than my own severely battered copy.

What was written on the inside made me laugh:

_Bella,  
Happy Birthday!  
I know you don't like when people spend money on you, but before you can complain I didn't spend any money on YOU. I bought this copy of Wuthering Heights for myself after I saw you reading it. I have never liked the book, but decided to give it another try. And you know what? I still don't like it. I guess there's just no hope for me. Anyways, I was going to donate this book to the library, but I figured you were in more of a need for it. Your own copy looked like it was reaching the end.  
I hope you like it. Don't be to mad at me,  
Edward_

I flipped through the pages and found Edward had written little notes along the sides of the them. It would be very comical to read his point of view about different situations in the book. I smiled.

I closed the book and put it on my bed side table. I flipped off the lights and crawled under my covers for sleep.

My mind was much to tired to do any logical thinking. I was very grateful.

I was overcome with sleep, being pulled into dreams of Edward and me.

* * *

**Okay be honest. What did you think?**

**Not my favorite, but I look forward to some of the future chapters, that are already in the works with how the story is going to go. Just bare with me.**

**Please review**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	19. You are Special

**I am so sorry!!! I don't know if I can say that enough. I know I kept saying an update would be coming soon, but it's been like a week. Sorry! **

**All my teachers decided to give me essays all at once. They conspire together I am telling to you. And to top it all off I was suffering a little bit of writer's block. I could not figure out how to write this chapter, but I gave it a try and I think it's... I don't know. You will need to tell me.**

**You guys are amazing at doing that! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry again for not updating when I said I would.**

**Okay so this is a long one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I own Mel, Joe, and Rachel.  
**

**Please R&R and most importantly enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

_I flipped through the pages and found Edward had written little notes along the sides of the them. It would be very comical to read his point of view about different situations in the book. I smiled._

_I closed the book and put it on my bed side table. I flipped off the lights and crawled under my covers for sleep._

_My mind was much to tired to do any logical thinking. I was very grateful._

_I was overcome with sleep, being pulled into dreams of Edward and me._

_**********  
_

"How much further," I panted. I tried to keep my voice from sounding whiny. I just wasn't sure how long I could walk for.

Edward and I had been walking for what felt like an hour. We were hiking in the forest.

Edward would not tell me where we were going all week.

I just knew that he was suppose to pick me up at ten o'clock Saturday morning. He told me to wear something that would be comfortable.

I chose another camp shirt. This one was a light brown color. I wore a white camisole underneath of it. I paired it with jeans and tennis shoes. My necklace from Joe was securely around my neck. I have worn it everyday since I had gotten it.

Sure enough Edward was there at ten. I had laughed when I saw he was dressed in a brown cotton shirt and jeans. We had matched. He had smiled when I had told him.

After driving for fifteen minutes in Edward's Volvo, we parked along the side of the road. When I had asked what we were doing he told me he wanted to show me something, but that we had to walk first to get there.

I am not sure if I would have come if I knew we would be hiking. Maybe that is why he did not tell me where we were going.

Edward seems to know me better than I know myself sometimes. Okay he does almost all of the time.

It has been about three weeks since my birthday. Since that first kiss.

The day back at school following that weekend was rather normal. Edward and I continued to hold hands and to sit together. The electricity was there. Just like it had been from the first day, if not stronger.

The temptation to have contact with his skin in the middle of classes we shared was almost unbearable. To have him sit not even a foot away from me in Calculus and resist the urge to reach for him, was nearly impossible.

It scared me. The feeling of not being whole. When he was not around, it felt as if he had taken a part of me with him.

I had only known him for a little over a month, though it felt like I have known him my whole life.

Was it too soon to be so attached? Should I become attached?

When the bell would ring, all of these thoughts would get washed away when Edward would come to my side. He would take my hand with such urgency, but yet was always gentle. It was almost as if he had the same need for contact.

Impossible though.

Even after the first kiss, Edward and I never found ourselves being so showy with our relationship. (what ever relationship that may have been) I was grateful for this though.

Do not get me wrong. There was nothing better than the feel of Edward's lips moving with my own, but I was not one for the letting the world see me show public displays of affection. I felt those things should be more private.

With Edward's gift to read me so well, he would have an understanding to keep these things to a minimum. He would always sneak in those quick kisses that got my blood rushing though.

When ever we would have to depart, Edward would take both of my hands in one of his. The other hand would push the hair out of my face. I always let it fall and used it as a shield. This frustrated him, for reasons I was not sure of. He would then lean down to rest a kiss on my cheeks or forehead. I would sigh and close my eyes in content.

I smiled. The memory was bringing back several pleasant feelings.

While I was day dreaming, I did not realize that we had stopped.

I looked to find Edward staring at me. A grin playing on his own lips as he watched me.

"What," I asked. The smile was slipping from my mouth. "Do I look that horrible?"

I still could not understand why someone so 'god' like, would ever have an interest in me. This always left feelings of self-consciousness.

"You look beautiful. You always do."

Edward took a couple of steps in my direction. He was now standing an arm's length away from me.

"Yeah right," I snorted, "I am sure my hair looks like a bird's nest. I also have been sweating quite a bit."

"Silly Bella," Edward said shaking his head, "When will you _see_ yourself clearly?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are we almost there? I think someone needs to sit down and try to _think_ clearly. I do not mean myself."

"Just a little bit further."

I sighed as he led the way forward. Edward was very patient by setting a slow pace for us. I am sure that he would have reached where ever it was we were going, a while ago if he did not have me.

He made sure to hold back branches so they were out of the way for me as I walked by them. He also helped me over any boulders or fallen trees in the way. We were not exactly following a set trail. There were a number of sticks and such littering our own path that we were creating.

"Okay," Edward spun around to face me.

This took me by surprise and threw me off balance. Before I could fall, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me forward into his chest. I felt myself inhale the smell that no cologne could ever replicate.

"Thanks," I muttered into his shirt. I did not want to look up and have him see the red that had colored my face.

"Bella what am I going to do with you," he teased. He pulled my face up to meet his gaze.

I felt my heart stop at our proximity.

He held my gaze for a couple of seconds, before brushing his lips against my forehead. Then he turned me around to face what I could not see behind him.

In front of me was a small-open meadow. It was a rounded shape. The sun shone through perfectly overhead. This filled the meadow with a haze of sunshine.

It was sprinkled with several violet, yellow, and white- colored wildflowers.

I stepped forward, away from Edward, to get a better look. The grass soft underneath my feet.

"It's amazing," I breathed in awestruck.

"Yes you certainly are," I heard him hum quietly to himself. I was not sure if I was suppose to hear.

I turned around to see Edward watching me. He was giving me the same look that I had been giving the meadow.

I smiled and walked over to him. He met me half way and pulled me down into a sitting position next to him.

"Edward this place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

He smiled at my enthusiasm, "I found it when Jasper, Emmett, and I had been camping just south of here."

Edward leaned back in the grass and put his hands behind his head. He then closed his eyes before he continued.

"One morning Emmett and Jasper decided they wanted to spend the day fishing. I have never been a big fan of fishing and stayed back at the camp site," Edward spoke, looking completely relaxed.

I followed his example and lay down next to him. I stared up at the sky.

"Well I had been sitting around trying to find someway to pass the time. I forgot to pack a book," he smiled and glanced at me. I blushed and looked back up at the little bit of clouds present on this sunny day.

"I ended up going for a walk because I could not sit still any longer. Long story short I stumbled upon this meadow. I found myself visiting it whenever I needed to clear my head or just to relax."

"It's a very peaceful place," I agreed.

"Yeah," he breathed.

After a moment of silence, Edward picked up on his questions.

"What do you want to do after you graduate college?"

"Become a writer," I answered automatically. Then felt a little embarrassed. We had always discussed future goals, but I never admitted to wanting to be a writer. I just told him I wanted to major in English.

I knew he wanted to be a doctor. Writing does not exactly match up to wanting to save lives.

"I think you would be great at it," he commented. "Writing is a good way to express yourself and reach others around you. I wish I had that talent."

I closed my eyes and felt the sun shower my face.

The day I had also returned to school, Angela had given me a stack of letters to Jane. I was suppose to answer them. Some were pretty simple and some were rather difficult to answer since I was going through the same thing.

Edward was silent next to me for a moment. It did not worry me. I loved these comfortable moments of silence.

"I have never shown this place to anyone else," he stated quietly next to me.

"Really," I questioned, a little surprise.

It was a such a beautiful place. It had to be hard to not share this place with someone.

I pulled myself up onto my elbow to face him. He had his eyes closed again.

"Really," he assured me. "No one, not even a member of my family, has been here."

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have never wanted to share it with anyone else before. You are the first person I have really felt the need to bring here. It has always been a place that I found special."

"Why share it with me then," I tried to control the emotion in my voice.

Edward sat up on his elbows and turned to me. His eyes were soft as they stared into mine.

"Bella you are very special. I wish you could see that," he spoke with such intensity.

I could feel my breathing pick up and that need for contact again.

Instead of thinking about it I acted on it.

I leaned over to Edward and kissed him with much urgency. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but quickly got over it and returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm. Our lips communicated so much more passion in this kiss, than any other one we shared.

When we remembered to breathe, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against my own. My head was spinning.

"I will try to see it," I murmured still attempting to regain control over my breathing.

Edward guided me back down to lay on the ground.

I was laying closer to him than before, but still not close enough. Edward, being the gentleman that he was, did not want me to be uncomfortable by laying too near. I scooted closer to give him assurance.

Edward must have taken the hint, because he pulled me up so I could rest my head in the crook of his neck and allowed me to curl up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist.

"That's all I ask," he whispered into my ear.

We lay out on the grass as the sun shined down on us. The wind was picking up a little bit, but it felt nice. I smiled at the feel of it on my face.

It was amazing how relaxed I felt.

I felt no fear or nerves. It was just Edward and me.

Never had I let anyone so close to me.

Never has anyone ever cared to become so close.

I felt a sort of relief when I was with Edward. It was as if a weight was lifted off of me. I had this person who I could talk to who actually cared about what I had to say. It is nice to be taken care of for once.

Right now I could only hear the sound of the nearby stream and our breathing.

I could feel myself becoming sleepier by the second. It probably had to do with me not getting to sleep until almost four in the morning and waking up at eight thirty.

"What are you thinking," Edward's voice a pleasant interruption of my thoughts.

"Hmm.. Just about how relaxed I feel right now," I mumbled lazily.

I felt the light shake of his body as he laughed.

"I am sorry for getting you up so early Bella," he apologized.

"S'okay."

I felt him playing with my hair, "Bella I was not planning on taking you home just yet, if it was what you wanted, since it is still early, but would you like to go home now and get some rest?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to take you home," he asked.

I shook my head and unconsciously grabbed onto his shirt, "No. I do not want you to leave me."

"I won't leave you my Bella," he soothed.

"Good," I sighed.

Edward started to hum a tune in my ear. I did not recognize it, but I liked it.

"Edward," I spoke sleepily.

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you ," I whispered.

He knew I was referring to him taking me to the meadow and much more.

"Anytime Bella."

Edward then picked up that mesmerizing song once again.

I could feel my eyelids closing.

The best sleep I have ever had was in his arms.

**************

The dream came later though.

_The room was dark, but I was not scared. Edward was at my side. I do not know where we were or how we got there. I just knew that everything would be okay when Edward's hand was in mine._

_  
That was until something started pulling him away. It was as if a some kind of force was taking him away from me. I do not know what it was, but Edward was there next to me one minute and the next I felt his hand slip out of my grasp.  
_

_"Bella," that angel voice called in my dream.  
_

_"Edward, where are you going?"  
_

_"Bella I'm right here."  
_

_"Edward"  
_

_"Bella?"  
_

_"I love you Edward, come back," the panic strong in my voice.  
_

_The silence that followed was enough to drive me insane.  
_

_"Edward," I whined.  
_

_Then I started to shake.  
_

_"Bella?"  
_

_The angel's voice was back.  
_

_"Bella it's time to get up."  
_

_Up?_

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I could see that I was in the meadow still. It was beginning to get dark out. More I importantly I knew that I was not alone.

The face that was hovering over me held concern.

"Are you okay," he whispered cautiously.

I nodded.

I sat up slowly and noticed that I had a strong grip on the front of his shirt. I let go, and buried my face in it instead.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"That's okay," he said. I felt him rubbing circles into my back. I could have fallen right back to sleep.

"How long did I sleep for?"

"You were out for a couple of hours."

"I am sorry I fell asleep on you for that long. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful. I did not want to disturb you," he admitted.

We lay like that a few minutes longer.

"I should probably get you back," he spoke, but did not move.

I sighed, "I guess."

"Are you fully awake?"

"Sort of."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

Edward chuckled, "Silly Bella."

He pulled me to my feet. Putting his arm around my shoulders.

"We can come back when ever you want."

"Good," I felt myself yawning.

The whole trip back to the car, we walked at a much slower pace. If that was even possible. Edward had kept his arm wrapped around me, supporting most of my weight. I did not want him to have to do this, but the contact felt so nice, I could not find it in me to complain.

When we finally arrived back at his Volvo, Edward opened my door and helped me inside. I put my seat belt on, as he smoothly glided around the car to the driver's side.

"So what did you do to pass the two hours when I was asleep," I asked once we were speeding down the road to my house. "I am sure that must have been boring for you."

"Not really. You are very interesting while you sleep," he responded.

"Interesting?" Oh god. Alice did tell me I talked in my sleep."How," I questioned.

"Well you move around a lot," he explained, "and you seem to have very vivid dreams. You were talking."

Edward glanced over when he said the last part to check my reaction. He was able to see the horror that struck my face.

"No," I whispered, sucking in my breath. I stared straight ahead and noticed we were turning onto my street.

"Are you upset," he asked as we came to a stop.

I breathed out and looked over at him. We were now sitting in front of my house.

"It depends. What did you hear?"

"You are excited about Mel and Rachel coming for Christmas," he stated. "And you spoke something about Joe and a monkey," he laughed lightly. Edward was attempting to ease my mood.

I took a deep breath before I demanded, "Anything else?"

I remembered the last dream I had before I woke up.

"You said the name 'Edward' a lot. I do not mean to jump to conclusions, but I assumed you were speaking of me."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"How many times did I say it," I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"I was not keeping count, but it was a few more than a couple of times.."

"Oh God," I allowed my hair to fall in my face. I turned to rest my head against the window.

Edwards fingers tucked my hair back behind my ear and he pulled me to him. We were as close as two people can be while sitting in separate seats of a car.

"Please do not be embarrassed by it," he whispered into my hair. "You star in my dreams every night."

I felt myself calming down under his touch. Though, I could not help but wonder if he heard me tell the dream Edward that I loved him.

Was it just the dream Edward I loved? I shook away the irrational thoughts.

Edward kissed my forehead before he released me. I noticed that the police cruiser and my truck were in the driveway, but the family car was not there.

My parents and Joe had made the trip down to La Push, the reservation. They had been invited by Billy Black and his family to come spend the day there. They were going to take advantage of the weather, by spending the day fishing and hiking. Then they were having a big bonfire tonight.

I was asked to come along later if I wanted, but I really did not want to.

"Do you want to come in? I can make us something to eat."

He nodded his head, "I would like that since you won't let me take you out anywhere to eat. But I get to help cook dinner."

I was not a big fan of Edward spending money on me.

"Okay. Deal," I agreed.

Edward turned the car off and pocketed the keys. He then opened his door and stepped out. Then came to my door and opened it for me. He helped me out and walked me to the porch. His arm securely around my waist.

I opened the door and let us both in. I led the way into the kitchen and washed my hands. Edward did the same.

"Well lets see what we have to eat." I opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of pasta and jar of spaghetti sauce. I held the two items up to him, as if to ask him if that's what he wanted.

He nodded his head and came over to take them from me. I went over to the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out two pots. Edward took one of them and filled it with water, while I busied myself with the other one.

While waiting for the water to boil I realized that Edward has only seen the bathroom, kitchen, dining room, and living room of our house.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the house," I asked him.

"Sure," he smiled at me.

I showed him the rest of the downstairs Charlie's study and the laundry room. I started to feel a little awkward when I led him upstairs.

The first room we stopped at was Joe's room. Inside was a mess. He had his baseball equipment everywhere and video game wires that were hooked up to his small television set, all tangled up on the floor.

The next room was a guest room that Mel and Rachel would be sharing when they came to visit. It had a queen sized bed and a desk inside of it. He spent sometime in there looking at the art on the walls. My mom had fallen in love with certain pieces at the last art gallery she attended. Like a lot of things she lost interest in them and they ended up in the guest room.

I realized that the water was probably boiling by now, so we headed back downstairs to finish dinner. Once the sauce was heated and the pasta was cooked, I served them in two bowls. I placed them on the kitchen table.

We ate in silence. I finished my food faster than what was probably considered lady-like. I did not realize how hungry I was. When I looked at Edward, he had finished rather quickly too. We did skip lunch, so I guess it was understandable.

After we finished eating, I insisted that I could do the dishes myself. Edward would not have that though. He put himself in charge of washing and rinsing them and me in charge of drying and putting them away, since I knew where everything went.

When we finished with this we headed into the living room. We tried to find something on T.V. but there was nothing on. I was not ready for him to go home yet so I suggested we watch a movie. He agreed.

"All of the DVDs are in Joe's room, so I am going to need to go upstairs to get one. Do you want to come and I can finish the tour?"

He was already on his feet and pointed for me to lead the way.

We made a stop in Joe's room and Edward picked out some action movie once I told him the choice was his. The next room we stopped at was Renee and Charlie's. I just opened the door enough so he could peek around at the door.

The last room at the end of the hall was my own. I looked at him with caution.

"This is my room," I spoke quietly.

Edward stood back and waited patiently for me to open the door. I let out a breath, I did not know I was holding in, and turned the knob.

I pushed the door open revealing my plain room. With it's blue walls and purple comforter set on my twin sized bed. Also the rows of CDs and books, that had nothing on his collection.

"This is it," I said biting my lip.

Edward walked over to my CDs and books. Then walked over to my desk where next to my laptop, sat my writing portfolio.

"May I," he asked gesturing toward it.

"Uh- go ahead."

He picked it up and headed over toward my bed and sat down. I took the seat at my desk. I tried to busy myself with the thread of string hanging on my shirt. I did not want to watch his reaction as he read them.

After five minutes I could not take it anymore. I got up and sat down next to him on the bed. I pulled one of my knees up to rest my chin on as I read over his shoulder. He was reading one where I had to compare myself to an inanimate object. I had chosen a book. Go figure, I know. It also happened to be a piece of writing that had revealed a lot about me.

Once he finished it he closed it up and looked at me.

"It's nothing special," I shrugged my shoulders, feigning a lack of interest.

"Bella that was one of the best pieces of writing that I have read," he said.

I blushed and looked away

"You are a little biased."

"Bella didn't you say that you were going to try and see how special you really are?"

I sighed and looked back at him. I was met with those caring green eyes, a lot closer than I remembered.

Edward brushed his lips softly against my own. I responded by reaching my hand into his hair and deepened the kiss. I dropped my leg to the ground and found myself leaning into him.

Somehow we ended up falling back onto my bed. With myself on top of him.

Thinking coherently was nearly impossible at this point. The only thing I could register was the feeling of Edward's body pressed against every inch of my own. No space.

His hands had found their way around my waist and both of mine were tangled in his hair. Neither of us willing to break the kiss.

When my lips did leave his between kisses, I felt myself breathing his name.

If it was not for my foot accidentally kicking my forgotten portfolio, I do not know when we would have stopped.

The sound of the book hitting the ground seemed to snap us out of it. Edward pulled us back into a sitting position. I was in his lap.

I did not know what to say. I hopped off of his lap and picked up my writings and placed them back on the desk. I did not turn around right away. I was trying to regain my composure.

"Bella," he breathed heavily. "I am sorry. That was very out of line."

I knew I had to turn and face him. He had to know that he was not at fault for this.

"It's fine Edward. If I had not pulled you closer and forced you into it," I spoke while turning to look at him, but not meeting his eyes.

Edward did the one thing I was not expecting. He laughed.

"Bella you did not force me into doing anything I did not want to do."

He stood up and walked over to me, stopping a few feet in front of me. I still had not fully met his gaze.

"Would you like me to leave Bella," he asked softly, all humor gone from his voice.

Leave?! That was the last thing I wanted him to do. I did not trust myself to be alone, to think about how wrong it was to become so close to him. I did not want those doubts to haunt me again.

"No," I almost yelled. I walked quickly over to him and rested my head on his chest. "I mean no," I spoke more calmly.

Edward's arms found their way to my waist once again. He kissed my hair softly, "Okay. I won't go anywhere."

"Here," I said pulling out of his embrace and handed him the DVD. "Why don't you go set this up while I change."

"Will do," he said, giving me one last kiss on the cheek, before leaving my room.

I closed the door and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a blue fitted t-shirt. I could not help but think about what had almost happened. Could something have happened? I shook the thought away. Of course not. Edward was too much of a gentleman to have let it go much farther.

I got up and made my way to the door. When I arrived downstairs, Edward was sitting on the couch. The movie was paused at the beginning as he waited for me.

Not wanting to push the limits, I took a seat next to him. I did not lean into him as much, but sat close enough for our knees to touch.

Edward then pressed play.

There was a reason why I was never that into watching movies. Before the first thing was done being blown up in the movie, I felt my eyelids grow heavy for the second time today. My head automatically drooped to the side and found Edward's shoulder.

Within seconds of inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth, I was out of it.

* * *

**Aw.. Very fluffy..**

** What did you guys think? **

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	20. Jealousy and a new Nicname

**I am posting before I head out. Happy Valentine's Day or February 14th! Which ever you prefer! Sorry for delay in posting. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 20

_I closed the door and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a blue fitted t-shirt. I could not help but think about what had almost happened. Could something have happened? I shook the thought away. Of course not. Edward was too much of a gentleman to have let it go much farther._

_I got up and made my way to the door. When I arrived downstairs, Edward was sitting on the couch. The movie was paused at the beginning as he waited for me._

_Not wanting to push the limits, I took a seat next to him. I did not lean into him as much, but sat close enough for our knees to touch._

_Edward then pressed play._

_There was a reason why I was never that into watching movies. Before the first thing was done being blown up in the movie, I felt my eyelids grow heavy for the second time today. My head automatically drooped to the side and found Edward's shoulder._

_Within seconds of inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth, I was out of it._

_********  
_

I woke up feeling too comfortable for someone who fell asleep on the couch. I sat up and the memories of my perfect day with Edward came rushing back to me. I was in my room, on my own bed.

I had fallen asleep while watching the movie last night. It had only been around nine thirty at night. Edward must have carried me to bed before he left last night.

I glanced over at the clock and realized it was five-thirty in the morning on Sunday. No one else would probably be up.

I got out of bed and stretched before grabbing my bag of toiletries. I then went to the bathroom to shower.

Once I was showered and dressed in pair of jeans and a hoodie, I headed down the stairs. I made my way past the living room and into the kitchen. What I saw in the living room made me retrace my steps.

There laying fast asleep on the couch was Edward!

Did he sleep over last night?

Well duh Bella. Why else would he be here this early in the morning?

I walked into the kitchen and popped a couple of pop-tarts into the toaster. While they cooked, I poured myself a cup of apple juice, and went to double check that Edward Cullen really was here.

When my food was ready, I carried them into the living room. I grabbed my new- Edward's old, copy of Wuthering Heights off the coffee table. Then curled up in Charlie's chair to eat and read.

I could not help but glance over at the sleeping Edward. I watched the even rise and fall of his chest. He slept peaceful and perfectly still.

I was slightly disappointed that he did not talk in his sleep. Apparently I could not shut-up, but he stayed quiet. That's why it took me by surprise when I heard him speak.

"Why are you staring at me," he asked sleepily with a hint of a smile in his voice. His eyes were still closed.

"How do you know I am staring at you?"

"I can feel your gaze on me," he replied as he opened his eyes.

Edward sat up slowly and looked over at me. His hair was all over the place. I could not help but laugh.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "And what are you laughing at?"

"Nice hair," I managed to get out through my giggles.

He smiled at me and shook his head. Then reached up to flatten his hair with no success.

With confidence on my side,I put my book down on the table and stood up. I made my way over to the couch and climbed into Edward's lap.

I reached my arms up and around his neck. His wrapped around me. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," I replied, cheerfully.

Edward laughed lightly, "Someone is in a good mood this morning."

I bit my lip at first and then looked up at him, "I have a reason to be."

He brought my lips back to his. This kiss was sweet.

"Ehem," I turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway clearing his throat.

I quickly moved off of his lap and sat down in the seat next to him.

"What's going on in here," Charlie questioned suspiciously.

"Da-d it's no-"

"Yeah Missy," Joe appeared next to him. "What were the two of you doing?"

"Joe I can handle this," Charlie glared at Joe and then turned back to us. "So, what have the two of you been doing this morning?"

"Oh knock it off," Renee's voice came from behind them. "If you were wondering, Bella woke up in her own bed this morning while Edward slept downstairs on the couch all night. They were not doing anything."

"How do you know if it was all night," Charlie grumbled.

"Come on and leave them alone," Renee pulled Charlie and Joe by the hand and dragged them toward the kitchen.

Charlie turned to throw a glare at Edward, "I do own a gun boy. No monkey business."

I looked back to Edward sitting next to me. He had a look of guilt and fear on his face.

I laughed and snuggled back into his lap. I don't know where the confidence was coming from. I rested my head on his chest.

"Not that I mind, but why did you sleep over here last night?"

He still looked a bit shocked, but he once he shook it off he responded.

"After you fell asleep last night your parents and Joe got home. I carried you up to your own bed. When I came back down Renee was in the kitchen drinking tea and asked if I wanted a cup. I accepted and got to talking to her."

"It must have been close to twelve-thirty in the morning, before we realized what time it was. Renee insisted she would call Esme and tell her that I was just going to stay here for the night. She said she could not have me out driving so late."

"Oh that's nice," I was playing with the buttons on the shirt he wore yesterday. "What did you and Renee talk about?"

"Not much," he muttered into my hair.

"Hmm.."

"Are you going to let it go that easily," he teased. His voice did hold intrigue as well.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I figured if it was something important you would tell me. If it was embarrassing stories of my past, which I wouldn't put it passed Renee to do that, then I am better off not knowing."

Edward's laughter shook both of us. "Bella you never cease to surprise me."

* * *

_Thanksgiving Holiday_

"Ugh. How many different types of gravies are there?"

Renee had decided to invite the Cullens, Hales, and Blacks, who I still haven't met yet, over for Thanksgiving dinner. Rosalie and Jasper accepted, but their parents were out of town so they would not be coming. They always seemed to be gone.

**(See I was not sure if Native Americans celebrated Thanksgiving. So I googled it. I ended up reading that many do not, but a few do. So in my story they do)**

Esme accepted the offer on the condition that she got to help. Renee had agreed graciously. Esme and the rest of the Cullens arrived at our house around ten this morning.

Carlisle helped bring bags of food into the kitchen. Esme followed, eager to help with dinner. Emmett was still tired and practically passed out on the floor of our living room. Joe had still been sleeping, so Charlie sent Alice, who was her usual hyper self, upstairs to wake him up.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Alice shot up the steps. She took her job very seriously, because two minutes later we heard Joe yell something about being soaking wet. He sounded wide awake. Ten seconds later the sneaky pixie came sprinting back downstairs.

Charlie had just chuckled and gave her a high-five.

While this was going on I stood to the side and laughed. I then felt two strong arms pull me into a hug from behind. I turned around in his arms and stood on my tip-toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh get a room," Joe grumbled. He had come down the stairs looking grumpy. His hair and shirt were all wet. "Where's shorty? I want to give her a nice hug."

Alice called from behind Charlie, who she was using as a shield. "You are not getting me wet Joseph Charles Swan."

"Oh yeah," he said taking a step closer.

"Hey I need someone to run to the store and pick up some things for me," Renee called from the kitchen doorway. She was holding up a list.

Taking the opportunity to escape, Alice jumped out and grabbed the paper from her hand.

"We'll do it," she called, taking my hand. I held onto Edward and pulled him along with us.

When we arrived, the parking lot was packed with last minute shoppers. We had decided to separate in the store to get everything faster. Edward went to pick up more potatoes. Alice went to get the dinner rolls. I was put in charge of gravy.

I have now been standing in this aisle for the past five minutes trying to find the one on Renee's list.

"Need any help," a voice asked from behind.

Standing behind me was a tall native American teenager. His skin was a deep-russet color. He had a solid, muscular build and had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was an overall attractive guy, but he held nothing on Edward.

"Erm- it's kind of embarrassing, but I don't know what gravy I am suppose to get," I showed him the list.

"It's okay. This can be pretty tricky."

The boy took the paper and then looked at the shelves. He reached up to take one off the shelf and handed it to me.

He then smiled at me, "Here you go..."

I smiled back timidly, "It's-"

"Bella! Come on we're checking out now. We saved a spot in line," Alice called from the end of the aisle.

I turned to the boy, "Thank you so much. I think I would have been standing here forever."

"No problem," he smiled.

I started to make my way to the checkouts.

"Bella," the boy called. I turned around to look at him. "My name is Jacob.."

I did not catch the last name over the buzz of people talking around me. I just threw him another smile and waved.

After we payed for the groceries, we headed back to the car to drive home.

"So Bella," Alice started casually from the back seat, "Who was that guy you were talking to in the store?"

At the word guy, I thought I noticed Edward's head tilt in my direction. Maybe I was mistaken.

A little confused I asked, "What guy?"

Alice leaned completely forward until her head was next to mine.

"The one you were with when I found you."

I glanced over at Edward to check his reaction. He kept his eyes on the road. His hands were both on the wheel, perhaps a little tighter than was normal. He seemed to be trying hard to show a lack of interest.

"Oh him? His name was Jacob I think," I said remembering the conversation. "He helped me pick out the gravy."

"Uh-huh," Alice nodded. "Well this Jacob looked like he wanted to help you with more than groceries."

"Wh-hat," I stuttered. I turned to look at Alice with complete disbelief.

"Do you blame him Bella," she asked. "Your hot!"

I felt myself blush a deep red and groaned, "Alice please just let it go."

I then looked over at him.

Edward's knuckles were now completely white, he was clutching the wheel so hard. His face was still trying to show no emotion.

I wish Alice would just drop the subject, but of course she didn't.

"I mean he was totally checking you out. When you turned and were walking away from him."

I heard a growl come from next to me.

Wait a growl? Did Edward just growl.. again? It was the same reaction to when he thought Mike "attacked" me.

What ever it was, silence followed it. I looked over to see Alice smirking with satisfaction. I do not even want to know what that is all about.

I looked at Edward to see his eyes were still on the road, but the mask had fallen. His jaw was tightened. This expression mirrored the one he had every time Mike was around me.

Before I had time to ask about it, we had pulled up in front of my house. I noticed Rosalie's car sitting out front.

Edward got out and grabbed the bags off of the backseat.

"I am just going to take these in," he told us. Well he told at Alice. He wouldn't look at me.

I instantly felt hurt and slightly panicked. Was he mad at me?

Once Edward was out of earshot I turned on Alice, "Why would you even bring that up?!"

"Relax Bella," she started, but I would not let her finish.

"Relax? Did you see his reaction?" I was freaking out now.

Instead of answering me she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. "Rose," she called into the living room. Then pulled me up the stairs to my room. Rose soon followed.

"What's up Alice," she asked, sitting down at my desk.

Alice led me over to the bed and sat me down.

"I'll tell you what's up," I jumped in. "Alice thinks it's a good idea to start talking about some guy who was apparently 'checking me out' with Edward right next to me. Now he won't even look at me."

Rose took what I said calmly and nodded her head. "How did he react when you first brought him up?"

"Didn't you just hear me? He won't even look at me!"

"Okay seriously Bella, you need to calm down," Alice said to me. Then smiled triumphantly at Rose, "Super jealous! He actually growled."

Rose face showed the same excitement that Alice's held. "Excellent. He has fallen hard."

The anger was now gone. I was just confused. "Jealous?"

"Well duh Bella. Another guy hitting on you caused him to become upset. Jealousy," Rose said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward jealous? Those were just not two words I thought I would ever put together.

"You guys he was just being protective of me," I tried to explain.

"Sure, but it was him protecting what is his. Your heart," Alice smirked.

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs at the same time. That must be the Blacks. I needed to get down there, but I had one last question.

"Why is he mad at me than? He would not even look at me."

Rose thought for a second, "I don't think he's mad at you, if he is then he's the biggest idiot. He is probably ashamed of his jealousy."

"Girls, come down here please. I would like you to meet the rest of our dinner guests," Charlie called up the stairs.

I sighed and got up from my bed and made my way downstairs.

When I reached the bottom step I saw an older native American man in a wheel chair.

"Hello I'm Billy Black," he said reaching out his hand to shake each of ours.

"Bella," I replied. Then turned and pointed to the other two, "And they are Rose and Alice."

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies," Billy smiled.

"You too," Alice chirped.

"Dad did I put my glove in the truck. Joe and Emmett wanted to play catch," a voice asked from the doorway to the living room.

"Don't be rude. Say hello to these ladies," Billy told who ever it was standing behind us.

I turned to see the boy from the store standing in front of me.

"This is my son-"

"Jacob," I asked, shocked. This could not be happening to me.

"Bella! Wow small world," Jacob smiled. He came up and shook my hand. Jacob seemed to hold on longer than was necessary. Maybe I am just being paranoid.

"Or town," Alice came to my rescue. She reached her hand out, "My name is Alice Cullen."

Jacob shook her hand and then Rose's, who dropped it almost immediately. He then looked back at me smiling.

"You two know each other," Billy questioned Jacob and me.

"Yep," Jacob replied with grin.

"We've met," I muttered.

"Hey Emmett, Renee needed your help," Edward called into the living room. He had just come out the kitchen door.

Immediately I went over to Edward and put my arm around his waist. I led him forward, "This is Edward Cullen."

Edward looked down at me confused. I then pointed to Billy and Jacob.

"I am Billy Black," Billy extended his hand to Edward.

He reached forward and shook it, "As Bella told you, I am Edward. Nice to meet you." He then turned to Jacob.

"That's his son, _Jacob_," Alice put emphasis on his name. It was as if to say _the_ Jacob.

A look of realization came across Edward's face. I felt his arm snake around my waist before he reached his hand out to shake Jacob's.

If our close contact had an affect on Jacob, he didn't show it. He shook Edward's hand, while keeping a smile on his face.

"Come on guys," Emmett ran past us and out the door.

Jacob ran out after him. Joe and Jasper came next. Edward grabbed Joe's arm.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We are playing catch. I have an extra glove if you want to play," Joe explained before sprinting out the door.

Edward let go of me and took a step toward the door.

"You don't mind if I go, do you," he asked over his shoulder.

"N-no," I stuttered I was feeling hurt again. I know it was irrational.

"Aw Bella," Rose came over and hugged me around the middle. "He may seem so perfect, but he is still a guy."

"And the truth is they can be a bit stupid," Alice added.

I shook my head and put on my best smile, "I'm fine you guys."

Of course they did not believe me.

Why was Edward acting this way to me? I hadn't done anything wrong. Did I? It should not matter anyway. I mean we had been only "going out" I guess you can say, for a little over two months now. We never really came to terms on our exact relationship status. I always thought the word boyfriend, was too plain for Edward.

Maybe he did not want anything serious, which was understandable. I know that we would both be heading off to college. It's just that a part of me felt like there was more to our relationship than that. I guess it's best to get out before you become too far in.

I just was not sure how far my heart was already in.

"Bella," Rose's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," I smiled again and again Alice and her gave me looks to let me know they did not believe me.

I went into the living room, where Carlisle and Charlie were watching some football game. Charlie was on his knees completely engrossed in the game. Carlisle was on the edge of his seat. I rolled my eyes and picked up my latest book I was reading, Brave New World.** (Reading this in English and it's just weird so far)**

I then headed upstairs to my room. Alice went to help Esme and Renee in the kitchen. Rose, surprisingly, was sitting next to Carlisle on the couch yelling at the television. Something about not playing it safe, and just throw the ball. I was glad that neither of them followed me. I just wanted to be alone right now.

I lay across my bed with book in hand, preparing to read. I read maybe two pages, when my mind started to wander to where else? Edward.

Since the whole 'bed incident' Edward became more careful and set unspoken 'limits' to our physical relationship. I had always thought of him just being a gentlemen. I guess it should have also been taken as him not wanting to become too attached.

I sighed. No Edward, was not the type to string me along like that. I could not, would not believe that. Should I though?

Ugh. Now I can't even be in my own room without thinking about him. I got up and tried to find some place, where I would not be reminded of Edward.

I went to the one place that Edward did not really approve of me being in. My truck.

Ever since our relationship developed, Edward has insisted on driving me in his Volvo. He said my truck was a safety hazard. I think he did not like it because it did not go above fifty-five miles per hour.

I grabbed a hoodie before going downstairs and outside. No one had noticed. I climbed into the cab and closed the door, being sure to make as little noise as possible. I curled up on the seat with my book and iPod.

I then dove into the crazy world of test tube babies and how everybody was being separated into classes before they are even born. **(I said the book was weird)**

Maybe that was how things were meant to be, between me and Edward. We seemed to be born in two completely different classes. Edward being a Alpha, the highest. I felt more like a Gamma. In the middle.

Great. I am thinking about him again. I tried to make myself concentrate on the book again. It was difficult to do. I had read the same line five times before I decided to give up on the book. I put it down next to me and picked up my iPod. I turned it up almost all the way. "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam was playing in my ears.

I sort of felt like a homeless person laying in my truck. This thought caused me to smile, easing some of my confusion. I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

"Bella! Bella are you out here?"

I felt myself stir awake. Had I really fallen asleep in here? I looked up at the window to see Edward looking in. His eyes held so much concern until he noticed me. Then they held relief.

I sat up gave him a reassuring smile. Then I opened the door to climb out. I was still a little foggy from my little nap that I started to stumble on my way out. Edward quickly grabbed onto my waist for support.

My heart started racing at the contact. I could not believe that my body still reacts this way to his touch. After our months of 'dating'.

I looked up, giving him a sheepish smile, "Thanks."

I then remembered what happened earlier and pulled away.

He nodded, a worried expression filling his face, "Your welcome. It is time to eat dinner."

"Okay," I took a step backwards. Right away I regretted it.

"Bella are you okay," he asked sounding dejected.

"Yep, fine," I said turning to walk up the porch steps. I had to fight the urge to wrap my arms around him and looking at his hurt face did not help. It made me feel guilty.

I opened the door and held it open for him without looking back. He followed me in. I went into the dining room. Everyone was already gathered around the table. They looked to be waiting for me.

"Bella where have you been," Renee stood up and walked over to give me a hug.

"Um I was outside in my truck," I mumbled back, embarrassed to be having this conversation around so many people.

"Well why in heavens would you be out there?"

I could feel Edward behind me.

"Bella?" Renee sounding impatient.

"I wanted to find a quiet place to read," I was playing with a piece of my hair.

"Nerd," Joe coughed. Emmett laughed. Esme shot them a glare.

"Why didn't you answer when we called?"

"I fell asleep," I now looked at my feet. Edward's eyes were staring at my back.

Renee sighed, "Bella what are we going to do with you."

"I don't know," I admitted.

I felt myself blush as I went to sit down. Of course Renee had Edward and I sitting next to each other.

"Bella," he whispered when we sat down.

"Later," I mumbled, staring at my plate.

"Later," he agreed.

Dinner was rather awkward. Especially when I asked Jacob to pass me the mashed potatoes for seconds. I wasn't hungry, but I was trying to avoid having to talk to Edward. Jacob got a huge grin on his face, like I asked him to kiss me, when I asked. It was worse when I tried to keep my head down to avoid making eye contact and spilled my ice tea.

I jumped back, but not before my jeans and hoodie became soaked with tea. Emmett started laughing. I blushed, thinking he was laughing at me until he pointed in Edward's direction.

Edward was standing away from the table. He too was all wet. Renee had went to get towels to clean up the mess.

When she came back, she turned to me, "Bella go change and Joe take Edward upstairs and lend him some dry clothes."

I walked up the steps as quick as I could without falling. Joe and Edward were at the bottom when I reached the top. Once I was clear of the steps I shot into my room and closed the door.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out another pair of jeans and a fitted dark blue t-shirt. After changing I sat on my bed and debated on how long I could sit up here until someone noticed I had not come back yet. I eventually got up and headed towards the door.

What waited for me on the other side, should not have surprised me. There stood Edward in a pair of Joe's jeans and t-shirt.

"Hey," I sighed. "I guess it's later."

He nodded his head, "If you are ready for it to be?"

"Yeah."

Edward offered me his hand and I took it automatically. When our skin touched I almost forgot everything that happened.

I allowed him to lead me down the stairs and passed everybody sitting in the living room. The only ones who noticed us were Esme and Renee. They smiled at us and quickly looked away before people realized what they were looking at.

Edward led me through the kitchen and out onto the back porch. We sat down on the steps like we had that night back in September. He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Bella," he began, "I just wanted to say first that I am sorry."

He was apologizing. "Edward it's okay. No need to apologize. I get it completely," I said trying to loosen my hand from his. He only held on tighter.

"No let me explain why I acted the way I did."

"You don't have to," I turned my head away since he would not let me go. I did not want to sit here and listen to this.

"Please, for me, will you listen to what I have to say," his voice almost pleading.

I sighed, "Okay."

Edward hesitated and then began again, "Bella I know it was terrible of me to become so cold to you after finding out about Jacob. You had not done anything wrong at all. Even if you are interested in him, you have every right to if it's what you wanted."

"Never-"

"Let me finish. It's just that for the first time I felt this raging jealousy. I mean that's no excuse, but I just could not bare having you see me that way. With Mike I know, that you know he's a jerk and that you are not interested, but Jacob, I did not know him. I became a bit protective, but mostly jealous.

"I knew it was silly and immature how I acted, but I just needed a minute to clear my head, before I was man enough to face you again. It only got worse when Alice introduced Jacob earlier. I knew right away it was him when I saw how nervous he made you. I felt the need to show that you were mine when I tightened my grip on your waist."

He took a breath and then continued.

"Instantly I felt ashamed to be thinking of you as a possession. I felt disgusted with myself for a second time today. Again I could not have you see me that way.

"Later when it was time for dinner and no one could find you, I became so worried. And when I found you in the truck, you seemed so hesitant with me. It killed me to see the hurt in your eyes. Almost a distrust."

Edward became quiet for a moment. He stared out into our backyard. I had the mixed feeling of being on the verge of tears and wanting to do back flips. Part of me was happy to know that he still wanted me. The other part could not believe how much he seemed to care. I also felt a little dumb to doubt him.

"I will do anything to gain that trust back Bella," he whispered from next to me. "Please give me a chance to do so. I will give you all the time you need, just don't lock me out again."

At the word lock my hand shot up to my necklace. I touched the charms that were resting on my chest. Was I like a lock. I know I tend to keep my distance from people, but did I really make it so difficult to reach me. I just thought no one cared enough to try.

But Edward did. He had been trying to reach me from day one. I never felt like I deserved it. He brought me so much happiness when I was with him. Even when I did not feel like I deserved to be happy. Yet he did not stop. It was as if he was the key to my happiness.

Then a thought hit me. I pulled off one of the charms and held it in my hand.

"Bella," Edward breathed from next to me. He sounded nervous. I realized that I still hadn't said anything.

I turned to face him, a sheepish grin on my face.

"I am so sorr-"

"I love you," I blurted out before he could finish.

A look of shock crossed his face. I think that was the last thing he predicted me to say. From the look on his face, he expected me to shout at him or leave him.

"I love you," I repeated in a whisper, when he still had not said anything. I was looking down at our hands still entwined.

The next thing I felt were his lips crashing onto my own. He released my hand to wrap both of them around my waist and pulled me into his lap. My arms found their way around his neck.

Edward pulled away slightly and rested his head against my own.

"I love you," he breathed heavily.

I felt my heart doing those back flips in my chest. There was the happiness that he always managed to bring me.

Neither of us said anything. We just sat there in the comfort of each others arms. I rested my head on his chest. The sound of his heart beat in my ear. He leaned back and rested against the steps above.

Edward then started humming that lullaby again. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"That is a lovely song," I stated.

The grin on his face grew bigger, "I am glad you like it. I will have to play it for you sometime."

Before I could ask what he meant by that Alice called out to us, "I hate to break up this moment, but we're getting ready to leave Edward."

Once Alice had closed the door, Edward sighed. He helped me to my feet.

"I will see you tomorrow," he said looking down at me.

I bit my lip, a little sad that he had to leave.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed.

Edward then leaned down to give me a kiss. I pulled away lightly.

Before he could get upset I smiled at him.

"Can I see your car keys please."

He pulled them out and handed them to me. His expression was confused.

I attached the charm from my necklace onto the ring that housed his keys. I handed them back to him.

Edward found the latest item on his keys.

"A _key_ charm?"

I pulled my necklace out so he could see the lock charm that was left on it. His expression then broke into one of understanding.

"Thanks," I whispered to him before stretching up to meet his lips.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up off the ground. He pulled me up so he would not have to bend and I would not have to stretch.

"Anytime," he mumbled into my hair as he set me down.

We walked back inside and to the front entrance where goodbyes were being exchanged. I gave each of the other Cullens hugs as well as the Hales. I shook Billy and Jacob's hands. I let go of Jacob's almost immediately.

I walked back over to Edward and gave him a hug.

"I will see you tomorrow, love," he spoke into my ear.

'Love'

I grinned at the newly aquired nickname.

'Love'

* * *

**I went from 15 reviews for one chapter to only 7 for the next.**

**Do you like the longer chapters or shorter ones?**

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	21. Holiday Sufferers

**Okay I know a lot of people prefer longer chapters, but I sort of needed to sneak this one in. It's a "filler" chapter in a way. I am currently writing the next chapter and am very excited about it. It will be long so don't worry!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!! Love ya guys!  
**

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

_We walked back inside and to the front entrance where goodbyes were being exchanged. I gave each of the other Cullens hugs as well as the Hales. I shook Billy and Jacob's hands. I let go of Jacob's almost immediately. _

_I walked back over to Edward and gave him a hug._

"_I will see you tomorrow, love" he spoke into my ear. _

'_Love'_

_I grinned at the newly acquired nickname. _

'_Love'_

Over the next couple of weeks my life seemed perfect. If possible, Edward and I had become even more inseparable. I would see him in the mornings on the days when he picked Joe and me up for school. If I drove my truck, he would already be at school waiting for me.

Then there was Calculus, Biology, and lunch, together, once we were in school. Edward would also walk me to my classes and kiss me lightly on the lips before he departed. He also had got into the habit of calling me 'Love'. It brought a smile to my face every time he did.

At the end of the day whether it be Edward dropping me off at home or him telling me goodbye in the parking lot, he would kiss me with some of the passion he had to hold back, when he did it in between classes. Then he would whisper those three words against my lips. 'I love you.' The face he made when I said it back was one of true happiness.

Even after knowing each other for months, we never ran out of things to talk about. Joe claimed that we should already know enough about each other to fill a five-hundred page book. That's how much we talked.

I did have some major stresses going on right now.

For one there was college. I had been trying to make many early application deadlines. This would give me more of a chance for acceptance and scholarship opportunities. I had been rushing to meet the deadlines for Dartmouth, Princeton, and NYU. I know Edward is applying to Dartmouth and Princeton, but I really haven't gotten into much of a discussion about what his first choice is. I did not really want to think about that right now. My first choice however, was Dartmouth.

Another stress was that I did not know what I was suppose to get Edward for Christmas. It was two weeks away.

I wanted to get him something special, but had no idea what to get. I did not know if I should buy him something, but everything you could buy, just seems too materialistic. Which leads me to my third stress.

The paper. With it being close to the holidays, most students were sending me a lot of letters, describing their relationships. Then they would go onto ask Jane, what they should get their significant other. How on earth was I suppose to answer that? I did not even know what to get Edward.

So right now, it's a Saturday afternoon, and I am sitting at my desk staring at my laptop with hopelessness. My door was wide open, since right behind me, Edward was laying across my bed. He was allowed in my room as long as my door was open, and Charlie was not home. Renee also had Joe walk past the door every now and then, to make sure it stayed open.

I let out a sigh of frustration. Edward looked up from the book he was reading.

"Anything wrong, love?"

"Ugh. I just don't know how to answer this letter."

"Want my help?"

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense," he said as he came up next to me. "I would love to help if you want me to."

I got up from the chair to let him sit down. He looked at the letter from a girl who called herself "Holiday Sufferer". I stood behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder as he began to read aloud.

"_Dear Jane._

_ I have been in a relationship with this guy for two years now, and I feel like I hardly know him. I don't have a clue what to get him for Christmas. In the past I have gotten him a book and a nice shirt. Both failed miserably. The book is propping up his night stand in his room and the shirt still has the tags on it. I mean he also seems a bit clueless in the past as well. He got me a fishing pole ( ?!?!?) and a snow globe… I really just wish we could sit down and talk like we used to. I mean it wasn't always this bad between us. We used to know everything about each other. Now our relationship just seems more physical, if you know what I mean. I just don't know what to do? Please Help _

_Holiday Sufferer."_

"Hmm.." he said when he finished reading it.

"Tough one right?"

"Yea, but I think what this girl needs to do is reconnect with the past and see if the flame is still there," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe suggest them going on a date somewhere they went in the past, and see if they can find what made them fall in love in the first place and whether or not they can move forward with it."

I nodded my head. "That could work."

He spun the chair around to face me. Then took me in his arms. I tried giving him a quick kiss, but I could not find the strength to pull away when he responded so enthusiastically. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

This definitely had something to do with me waking up in the morning and feeling like my life was perfect.

After a few more moments, I was some how able to remember what I needed to do.

I broke the kiss and stared into his green eyes. He knew I had to finish replying to these letters. I tried giving him a disapproving look, but failed. Edward just gave me a crooked grin, knowing that he was going to get away with distracting me. I sighed before shooing him back to the bed. I did not need him getting me off focus again.

Edward gave me a fake pout as he got up and moved back to the bed. He picked up his book, but never fully regained his concentration on it.

I felt his eyes on my back as I typed. It was very distracting. He also began humming different tunes. When I would turn around to glare at him, he would have an innocent smile on his face.

An hour and a half later, when I finally finished all of the letters, I closed my laptop. I turned to face him.

Edward sat up and smiled at me. I moved to go sit down in his lap. This time I was able to give him just a quick kiss. Then I grabbed his wrist to pull him up. I would not be able to do it myself, but he stood up, looking confused.

"You see I would love to spend time with you, but since it took me longer than usual to get my work done," I narrowed my eyes at him, he just smirked. "I only have fifteen minutes until Rose gets here," I pointed to my alarm clock. "So you will have to go, while I get changed."

Rose is suppose to be picking me up so we could go shopping with Alice. We would be picking out Christmas gifts for Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Then we were going to go back to the Cullen's house to spend the night.

A look of disappointment crossed his face. He opened his mouth to argue a point

"Go," I said pointing to the door.

Edward made his way to the door. He turned and gave me a smile, "I love the affect I have on you."

I just threw a pillow at him, but he closed the door before it hit him. I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was true that he had an affect on me.

I then closed the door and went to change out of my sweats, into a pair of jeans. I also removed my t-shirt and put on a red turtle-neck sweater. My brown boots went on next over my jeans. I grabbed my heavier coat off the back of my door, since the temperature was below freezing. Then went for my black scarf and mittens. Lastly I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

Edward was sitting on the couch next to Joe. They were watching some pregame show for a football game that was coming on tonight. Emmett and Jasper were coming over to watch it with them.

I looked out the window and noticed Rose's car in the driveway. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and put my mittens on.

"See you guys later," I went over to the couch and gave Edward a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye to Joe.

"Okay," he nodded without looking away from the television. I rolled my eyes and shot another smile at Edward, but he was no longer sitting in there.

His arms wound around my waist. "Did you really think that quick peck would hold me over until tomorrow."

I laughed and then leaned into kiss him on the lips.

The sound of Rose honking the horn came from out front. I pulled away and headed out the door.

"Be careful, love."

"I will try," I said just as I slipped on a patch of ice on the steps. I caught myself on the railing.

"Bella," he sighed from behind me.

I managed to make it to Rose's car without any more problems.

After picking up Alice, we drove to Port Angelos.

The first store we stopped in was a jewelery shop. Rose was picking up a watch for Emmett, for Christmas. She had bought it last week and had it engraved.

The next stop, was an antique shop that had a lot of different, interesting pieces from wars. Alice was trying to find something from the civil war, for history buff Jasper. He was from the south and had a lot of family history related to this particular war.

Alice decided on one of the non-uniformed hats that had been worn by a soldier.

We stopped at a mens clothing store for her to also pick out some clothes for Jasper. Alice was the one who had picked out most of the clothes that he wore. Joe had asked him once if that ever bothered him, and he said it made her happy, so he couldn't care less.

Rose bought Emmett new seat covers for his jeep at a car supply store.

We had been shopping for two hours, and I still hadn't bought Edward anything. I was beginning to feel like it was a lost cause, until I saw a notebook in the book store we stopped in. It wasn't the notebook itself, but what it reminded me of.

I remembered Edward reading my writings and actually seeming to like them. Maybe I could use the talent I did have to make him a gift. I know it's sort of cheap, but it seemed more appropriate than any gift I could have paid money for.

I ended up leaving the book store with a black and white notebook and a second scrapbook. After much encouraging from Alice, I decided to use my camera for a gift as well.

When we arrived back at the car, it was getting dark. I curled up in the back seat as soon as I got in the car. I was not the only one tired. Alice and Rose were also exhausted.

Once we got back to the Cullen's house we ordered a pizza and went upstairs to change into our pajamas. I put on my usual sweat pants and camisole. I had changed in Alice's bathroom.

Rose was sitting on the bed waiting for me to come out, before she headed downstairs. Alice had went down to make cups of hot chocolate.

We settled our stuff in the basement, before heading back up to the main level to wait for the pizza.

"What movie do your guys want to watch tonight," Alice asked.

"Oh Titanic," Rose said.

"Not that again," I complained. "How about the movie-make of Romeo and Juli-"

"No," Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Fine. Jeez," I pretended to sound defensive.

After a moment of silence Rose smiled at me.

"I think Edward's really going to like your gift Bells."

"I hope so."

"He will," Alice said pointing to her head. She was like a freakin' psychic sometimes, I swear.

I just laughed. At the same time the doorbell rang.

Alice skipped over to open the door. Who ever it was, it made her face turn to disgust.

"Ugh. Newton. Don't you already have a job," her voice matching her expression.

I quickly jumped behind the couch. I know he's not able to see me, but I wanted to make sure. Rose was holding back laughter.

"It's sixteen fifty Alice. Just give me the money so I can leave," Mike sounded annoyed.

Alice must have given him the money.

"What no tip?"

"Nope," she snapped, before slamming the door.

Rose finally broke out into the laughter she had been holding in.

"What's so funny? And where's Bella?"

I poked my head out from behind the couch and Alice soon joined Rose, laughing.

"It's not funny," I mumbled. "That kid really creeps me out."

They only laughed harder. Annoyed I grabbed the pizza from her hands and made my way into the kitchen. I pulled out two slices and headed towards the basement.

"You two can stay up here and laugh, but I am going to watch Romeo and Juliet."

At that they both ran to get ahead of me to the basement.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Remember this was just a "filler" it was sort of necessary. Next chapter will be longer.**

**I hope to have it up before the weekend if my schedule allows it. **

**Love,**

**Jane  
**


	22. Snowed In

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**I hope you like this one! I had some fun writing it. **

**Please R&R!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

_"It's sixteen fifty Alice. Just give me the money so I can leave," Mike sounded annoyed._

_Alice must have given him the money._

_"What no tip?"_

_"Nope," she snapped, before slamming the door._

_Rose finally broke out into the laughter she had been holding in._

_"What's so funny? And where's Bella?"_

_I poked my head out from behind the couch and Alice soon joined Rose, laughing._

_"It's not funny," I mumbled. "That kid really creeps me out."_

_They only laughed harder. Annoyed I grabbed the pizza from her hands and made my way into the kitchen. I pulled out two slices and headed towards the basement._

_"You two can stay up here and laugh, but I am going to watch Romeo and Juliet."_

_At that they both ran to get ahead of me to the basement._

"Emmett don't you dare throw that snowball at me," I yelled to him from across the Cullen's driveway. He dropped his arm mid throw. I then turned back to the car to finish saying my goodbyes to Renee and Charlie.

"Remember to be careful dad," I warned. "They said the roads are going to get icy tonight."

My parents were heading to the airport in Seattle to pick up Mel and Rachel. It was the day before Christmas Eve. My sisters were coming in for Christmas and would be here for two weeks following it. Charlie insisted that Renee stay back, but she had not seen two of her 'babies' since before the summer started.

They decided to drop us off here instead of being home along. I also think that Charlie was afraid I would attempt to drive in this weather later.

"I will Bells. Thanks and have fun," he waved to me as he pulled out of the drive.

"Be good Joseph," Renee called from the passenger seat. "See you soon Bella."

I waved goodbye and then waited for their car to disappear from view. Too bad I didn't get a chance to see it disappear. I felt a snowball hit the back of my uncovered head. It was cold as it seeped down the back of my coat.

"Emmett," I shouted. "That was freezing."

I turned around to see a smiling Emmett. He had another snowball in his hand. I was not in the clothes to withstand being attacked by snow. I was in jeans and they were not the most comfortable things to wear when they got wet.

"Em- Ow," I complained as something hit the back of my head again. This time it was from the opposite direction. Joe. He threw with the speed and force of a pitcher so it hurt.

I turned to yell at him only to see him covered in snow.

"Bella," Alice's voice called from behind a man-made snow fort. I looked to see her waving me over. I made my way over, apparently too slowly though. I was hit from both directions. One hit my legs. Great, so much for keeping my jeans dry.

Another hit my shoulder.

Then there was a fifth snowball coming towards my head. Since my pants were already wet, I just decided to go for it and dove behind the fort.

"Nice move," Alice said from next to me. I looked to see a bundled up pixie. She had a white beanie hat with one of those pom pom things on top. She was in a pair of cute, black snow pants. Her jacket matched it perfectly. Then a pair of white mittens.

Alice then poked her head above the snow and used her hands as binoculars. She then reached a hand down, "I have spotted the enemy. Snowball!"

I made her a snowball as fast as I could and handed it to her. She then threw it with as much force as her little body could, towards and unsuspecting Emmett. She nailed him in the face.

"Hey no face shots," he whined, spitting out clumps of snow.

"All is fair in war," Jasper called to Emmett from the porch. "Great throw darling," he then said to Alice.

"Thanks babe," she yelled back.

I giggled at their little exchange. They were such a cute couple.

"If Jasper's here, is Rose?"

"Yeah she's been inside warming up. She was out here for the first fifteen minutes of the war, but gave up."

"How long have you and Emmett been at this," I asked while making the 'ammo'.

"Since five," she said before standing up to launch a snowball at Joe. It was now six-thirty and getting dark. "We do this every year. We wait for the big snow fall and then plan to spend a couple of hours out here. Edward used to do it with us, but for some reason he stopped when we reached fifteen. Something about immaturity."

I smiled. "You and Emmett immature? No way!"

"I know. Right?!"

I shook my head and laughed. I then took the risk and poked my head up from behind the snow. I saw Emmett bent down collecting snow for a snowball. I decided to try my hand at throwing one at him. I can't really throw to save my life, but he seemed to be close enough to hit.

Apparently I had left my head up too long, because Joe had hit me in the head again. I stooped back down out of the line of fire and picked up one of the snowballs we had already made. Not wanting to risk being hit again, I decided to throw the snowball from behind the wall.

I knew what general direction to throw it in, but that's about it. I launched it over the wall. I heard it hit something and then an "Ouch". Wow did I actually hit him! A smile broke across my face until I heard Emmett start laughing. If I had hit him, than why would he be laughing?

"Emmett," Edward voice spoke annoyed. "I thought I said I did not want to be apart of the snowball fight?"

"That was not me bro," he laughed. "Who ever did it, was trying to hit me, but has very bad aim and missed."

"Oh that we would be Bella," Joe stated.

Crap. I had hit Edward with the snowball.

I looked over to see Alice rolling around in the snow laughing.

I poked my head up over the wall to see Joe, Emmett, and Edward staring at me. Joe and Emmett were laughing while Edward had an amused expression on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Oops."

"Oops is right," he smiled his crooked grin at me. For once I did not love it. I feared it. I dove back down.

"Three against two now," I told Alice.

She smiled, "Excellent."

Alice poked her head up again with two snowballs in hand. She ducked back down fast as one came soaring past. It tipped the pom pom on top of her hat.

"Edward," she growled. Her face grew determined. She popped up again and threw the snowball at someone.

"Ha ha missed him," Emmett teased. "Heck yea we have Edward on our team!"

Alice threw the other one.

"Ow."

I laughed. Just then another figure dove down next to me. Jasper.

"Hey. I had to make this a fair battle," he smiled kissing Alice on the cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled. Then her face became serious. "Okay. Now here's the strategy."

Alice had devised a devious plan to get back at the other guys. Since it was starting to snow again, she wanted to make it back into the house and lock them out. The whole time she talked, Jasper looked at her with pride and admiration.

Her plan had us divide and leave the safety of our little fort. I did not like that too much. Jasper was to leave first as the distraction, since he was the fastest. He was to lure them around back and then head in the basement door.

As soon as he left I heard Emmett yell, "Enemy in plain sight. I will go this way, Edward you go that way. Joe stand guard."

Alice peeked to see who was still there. "They fell for it. It's just Joe standing there. Get ready Bella." Then she jumped out and sprinted for the side door.

"Hey," Joe called.

I jumped up as planned and ran for the front door. Joe was chasing after Alice toward the side of the house.

I was almost at the door when I heard him, "And where do you think you're going?"

I did not dare look back. I could hear him running after me. Almost there I thought as I reached the steps.

Unfortunately that's as far as a I got. Edward grabbed me around the middle and pulled me back onto the snow with him. He was on the bottom to absorb the impact of hitting the ground.

At first he also acted as a barrier between me and the snow, but then he flipped me over. I was now lying in the snow out of breath with him hovering over me. I could feel the cold wetness on the back of my jeans. And as if I was not wet enough, Edward took a handful of snow and squished it into my hair.

"The snow looks good on you," he smiled.

"You know this is not fair. I only hit you with one snowball on accident. You on the other hand have me laying in it and covered with it. Now I am cold and wet," I said annoyed.

"Hm. That does seem unfair," he said bending his head down to kiss my nose. My mood instantly softening.

"Yes very," I stuttered still trying to sound upset.

Then Edward turned the force of his eyes on me and I was goner.

"Now what can I do to help you warm up," he said playing with the scarf around my neck. I watched the snow fall in his hair. "I know. I can start with your lips."

Yep goner. Edward kissed me sweetly on the lips. I forgot all about how cold my butt was feeling right now. Or how my hair was drenched from the snow. Just the warmness of Edward kissing me.

"Ah fraternizing with the enemy," Alice and Joe yelled at the same time from behind us. Edward jumped back and pulled me with him.

Alice ran forward and pushed Edward out of the way with her hip. She grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the house.

"My Bella," she yelled. "You can have her back when I am done."

I looked back at Edward desperately. He looked shocked that I was being separated from him now.

Alice did not let go of my arm until we were in her room. She then went to her closet to find something for me to wear. Rose was already there. "Have fun at the Cullen's annual snowball war?"

"Oh my gosh they don't kid around," I said feeling exhausted.

Rose laughed. "When I first became friends with Alice I participated in the whole two hour event. It was hell. I looked far worse than you do right now. Not that you look bad, but rather you look miserable. Once I started dating Emmett, I had to stop. I will play for like ten minutes, but that's it."

I smiled at her. "I do not think I will be participating in them anymore. I will just sit and watch." I then wondered if what I said was the same as making a commitment..

"Here Bella," Alice said throwing some clothes at me. "I will be right back. I need to find you a pair of bottoms since I am like five inches shorter than you. Hm.. I can check Esme's closet."

With that Alice walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I pulled on a black, long sleeve t-shirt and sat on the bed waiting for dry pants. I talked a little more with Rose while I pulled off my wet boots and socks. I then slid off the wet jeans and pulled on a mid-thigh high bathrobe to wait.

Just as I was tying the robe shut, there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and Edward walked in with a pair of sweatpants in his hand. Then he just stopped in his tracks. He sort of just stared at me. After he stood there for a minute without saying anything I grabbed the sweatpants.

"Thanks," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," he said shaking his head. Then turned to walk out, running into the door frame first. I closed the door behind him.

"That was weird," I said turning to face a laughing Rosalie. "What?"

"Bella do you see what you are wearing?"

I looked down at the robe and then nothing else. The robe was not that long. It showed more leg than any skirt or dress that Alice has put me in.

Before I could say anything about it, there was another knock at the door. I went up to it cautiously, "Who is it?"

"Uh- Edw-ward," he was cute when he stuttered.

"What is it Edward," I asked moving my hand to open the door.

"No," he practically shouted. "I just wanted to let you know that those pants are going to be big, but they have drawstrings."

"Okay Edward. Thank you for telling me that. I appreciate it," I said through the door.

"No prob-blem."

I heard him walk away before I turned to Rose smiling. "Did I just make Edward Cullen nervous?"

Rose nodded her head yes.

"Wow," I laughed.

I pulled Edward's pants on. He was right they were huge on me. I pulled the strings tight. They were still baggy on me, but I liked the feeling of being in his clothes. I smiled even bigger at this.

Rose seemed to misread my expression or maybe she didn't. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Dirty thoughts Bella?"

I blushed a deep red. "I was not thinking of _that_ Rose!"

She laughed at me, "It's only normal Bells. I bet you that was close to what Edward was thinking when you answered the door in that robe."

"What ever," I grumbled. I then hurried out the door to avoid furthering this conversation.

I was only stopped by Alice, who pushed me back into the room. In her hands she had a tray with three hot chocolates on it.

"I said you were my Bella for awhile. Now sit," she commanded while pointing to a chair.

"Ugh," I groaned. I really hope I would not becoming a life-size doll for Alice again.

She shot me a warning glare that read 'Don't start'.

Rose got up and grabbed a mug off the tray and then handed me one. I took a sip, instantly grateful for the warmth it sent through my body.

I took a look around to see that Alice had pulled out her make-up kit and supplies to do nails. I sighed and tried to prepare myself for a very "girlie" couple of hours.

Rose ended up painting my toenails a soft pink and Alice put a matching coat on my hands. At least they did not go overboard with it. I tried to help with painting Rose's nails this deep red color she wanted, but after getting it on her skin my first couple of tries, I was allowed to sit out.

We did our nails while watching a movie. This may not have been the best idea. The movie was Ps. I Love You, which had us all crying. We went through two boxes of tissues.

After the first box, Rose had called for Emmett to bring up the second. When he did, he saw us crying. He started panicking and asking questions.

"Herhusbanddiedandheleftthesweetestnotesbehindforher," she mumbled all in one breath. **(Her husband died and he left the sweetest notes behind for her)**

"Huh?"

Rose just waved him off and closed the door.

When the movie ended Alice sighed. "That movie is so sad but romantic."

"I know," Rose agreed. "I wonder if Em would ever do something like that for me."

I just nodded my head. It was weird to think about the person you love dying.

Once I was finally released, I wandered my way downstairs, looking for Joe. I walked into the kitchen and did not see him. I was about to leave when I heard someone talking from behind the counter. I made my way across the room quietly and peeked over it.

There sitting on the floor, talking on the phone was Joe. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah I am looking forward to next Friday night too," he said into the phone.

I could not help but smile. He had to be talking to a girl. I turned around to sneak back out of the room. When I opened the kitchen door I hit something hard.

Oh great who did I hit now?

I opened the door, this time cautiously and gasped at what I saw. Edward was standing there rubbing his head. He looked rather out of it.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Are you okay," I ran over to him. He was steadying himself on the table.

By this time Joe had come out of the kitchen. He saw Edward and helped him over to the couch in the living room.

"Hey guys," Emmett called coming down the stairs. "Carlisle and Esme said the power went out at the Christmas charity event they are at. The weather is pretty bad there, but should clear up within the next few hours. So they think they're just going to wait it out."

"Yeah and Renee just called the house phone and said the girls' flight has been delayed, and that they were going to wait out the storm at the airport," Alice said walking down behind Emmett.

When they reached the bottom, they saw Edward holding his head on the couch. "What happened," they both asked at the same time.

I looked down at my feet. "Well you see I was coming out of the kitchen and Edward was on the other side and-"

"You nailed him in the head with the door," Emmett finished for me.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Here lets get him upstairs to his room," Emmett said looping his arm under Edward's shoulder."Eddie do you think you can walk up the steps if I help you?"

"Ugh what did I say about calling me Eddie," he grumbled. "And yeah I think I can make it."

Emmett helped Edward up the steps. Joe walked behind them in case he started falling backwards. I followed Joe at a much slower pace. I felt terrible for hitting him with the door and had not gotten a chance to apologize.

When we reached his room, Emmett helped Edward to his bed. Edward sat on the edge and turned on a bedside light before he took a bottle of aspirin from his night stand. I went down the hall to the bathroom and got him a glass of water.

I arrived back at the room to find just Edward in there. I stopped at the doorway and knocked on the frame. He looked up at me and I held up the glass of water. He smiled and gestured for me to come in.

I stopped a foot away from him and handed over the water.

"Thank you," he nodded. Then he took two of the pills and a sip of the water. I was still standing away from him.

"I am so sorry," the words poured out of my mouth. "You are completely off the hook for the whole dumping me in the snow thing earlier."

Edward laughed and stood up. He then pulled me back down onto the bed in his lap.

"It's okay Bella," he said kissing my cheek, "But it's good to know I am off the 'hook'."

I smiled at him. "Yep. I thought you would like that."

Then the movie I had watched earlier with the girls came back to me. "You don't feel like you have a brain tumor do you?"

He laughed at me, "What?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"You look great in my clothes by the way," he said pulling me with him to the head of the bed. He then leaned back onto the headboard.

"Thanks for letting me borrow them. They are very comfy."

He laughed in my ear.

I started to laugh, only for it to be cut off by a yawn. Why did I always become tired around him. Well not always but, why did he never fall asleep when I am with him. I always tend to fall asleep on him.

"Are you tired," Edward asked softly.

I knew I could not lie. He would see right through it. "A little."

"Here," he said pulling down part of his comforter. He then stuck me underneath it. Being a gentlemen, he left himself on top of it.

I curled up into his side and he rested his arm over me.

"Why don't you get some sleep," he whispered in my ear.

I already found myself drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**********

I woke up after a dreamless sleep. I looked around and noticed the room was pitch black. Didn't Edward leave the lamp on?

Speaking of Edward, I smiled when I heard the sound of his even breathing coming from beside me. His arm was still around me. I gently removed his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He still had not awaken. I crept to the door and opened it.

I found that there were no lights on in the hall either. As I made my way to the stairs, I noticed the shadows cast by candles. I walked down and saw that everybody was in the living room.

Alice was sleeping, curled up into Jasper's side. He was up and reading a book by candle light. Joe was passed out on the floor under their coffee table. Emmett had his head in Rose's lap, fast asleep. She was up and looked to be playing a game on her phone.

"Hey," I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone.

Rose looked up and smiled at me. "Hey."

"When did the power go out?"

Jasper answered this time, "It's about 12 a.m. now and it's been out for a few hours. Probably nine."

"We came upstairs to check on you guys when it did, but you both were fast asleep," Rose added.

"I see the war veterans have crashed," I said nodding to the Joe, Alice, and Emmett.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah. When the power went out they were running around the house looking for places to hide. They were trying to scare each other. I guess now they are exhausted."

I laughed. Then remembered that it was midnight and neither sets of parents were here yet.

"Did Renee or Esme ever call back again?"

"Yeah. Renee talked to Joe and said Mel and Rachel's plane will be landing at four thirty."

I nodded. "Are they picking us up later in the morning than?"

"They said that they should be here by six-thirty. Esme and Carlisle also called and said they would be home around eight."

"Are they staying at the event until then," a voice asked from behind me making me jump.

Edward had managed to come downstairs without making a sound.

He put his hand on my shoulder to steady me from falling.

"No. They rented a room in the hotel next door to the party hall," Jasper answered Edward's previous question.

He then bent his head back down to continue reading his book. I looked over to see Rosalie slip her earphones in her ears.

Edward removed his hand from my shoulder and tugged on my hand. I turned to face him and he nodded his head down the hall. I agreed, by letting him pull me out of the living room. He grabbed a candle off the table at the foot of the steps.

He led me into one of the rooms at the front of the house. I always walk by it when I come over, but never really went in there. I knew there was a couch and a piano in there.

Edward walked us over to the piano and set the candle on top of it. He then sat down onto bench and brought me down with him. Edward released my hand and opened the cover over the keys.

I knew Edward played the piano, but he had never really played it for me. Even though we have been together for over three months, I still have never sat down in the same room with him and listened to him. I could not help but feel a little hurt by this. I know he meant no harm, it's just that we did not really have the time to slow down and do it.

"I know it is way overdue, but would you like to hear me play?"

I sighed, tilting my head to the side as if I had to think about it, "Well.."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. The light from the flame danced across his face.

A smile broke across my face, "Of course. I would love to hear you play."

Edward leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then turned to the piano and placed his hands on the keys. With one more glance over at me, Edward began to play. It was one of the most amazing sounds that I had ever heard. The way his fingers moved across the keys so naturally.

The song was unfamiliar, but it was beautiful none the less.

As the two minute ballad came to a close, I looked at Edward. "That was amazing. Did you compose that yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing really."

"What do you mean nothing? It was just wow!"

This time Edward laughed at my excitement. "Would you like to hear my favorite one that I composed?"

I shook my head at his modesty for the last song. Then responded, "Okay."

This time Edward looked nervous before he started to play. He sort of just stared at the keys and then back at me.

"Go on. I am sure I will love it," I said nudging his arm. Then flashing him a reassuring smile.

Edward took a deep breath and began to play the second song. This song took me off guard. It took me off guard because I have heard this song. It was the one that Edward always seemed to hum to me. The one that relaxed me and in some cases soothed me to sleep.

I closed my eyes as the perfectly played notes surrounded me. They did not have the same affect on me as before. This time it was a lot stronger. I felt myself lean into Edward's side just enough to be close, but not enough to disrupt his playing.

I felt my eyes begin to water. I knew that this song was important to Edward. He had said that it was his favorite song to play. I was happy that he cared enough to share that song with me.

In the background of my thoughts, the music stopped playing. It took me a minute to remember to open my eyes.

When I did, Edward was staring at me with a mix of concern and some other emotion....love. He reached a hand toward my face and wiped away a tear. I did not realize that I had let one escape.

"I am okay," I promised. I did not like seeing him upset. I scooted closer to him and leaned my face into his chest. "Thank you for sharing such a special songs with me. It was beautiful."

Edward pulled my face up so I could stare into his green eyes. "Bella do you know why it was one of my favorites?"

I shook my head, never dropping my gaze.

"It was the first composition that I had written in a long time." Edward paused for a minute to pick up my hand. "It was inspired by you."

After the words left his mouth and my mind registered them, I found myself fighting back tears. I tried to move my hand to my eye to wipe back any from falling, but Edward beat me to it.

He gently grabbed my wrists and pulled them into his lap. Then he leaned in and kissed me at the corner of my eyes. **(this made me think of when he tasted her tear in Twilight : )**

"Thank you," I choked out.

"Anytime," he whispered against my skin.

"I love you," I said as he moved onto kiss my cheeks.

"As I love you," he muttered against my jaw line, that he was now brushing his lips across.

"Edward I am tired."

This seemed to get this attention. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Can I go back upstairs and lay down."

"Yeah. Of course," he said sounding dejected.

I got up and made my way over to the hall. I turned to see Edward sitting on the bench watching me.

"You're coming right? I will never be able to sleep without you now."

Edward grabbed the candle, shot up, and walked over to me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

We tip-toed past the living room to see that Rose and Jasper were fast asleep. I walked in quietly, and blew out the candles that were still lit. I then started to walk up the stairs in front of Edward.

I was glad he was behind me in case I fell. I may have seemed confident, but I was freaking out on the inside. My knees were starting to go weak.

I entered Edward's room ahead of him and went over to his bed. I pulled back the covers and crawled under. Edward went to his closet and came back with a second blanket. Then he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"I am going to set an alarm for five-thirty. Okay?"

"Good idea," I nodded in approval. I could not imagine the awkwardness if our parents found us in bed together. It's not like we were going to do anything, it was just much more comfortable this way. I really did not want to leave his side.

He then came over and joined me on the bed. I snuggled into his side as I felt him lean down and kiss my hair. I turned my head up to meet his lips. They soon left mine as he continued to make a trail of kisses down my jaw line and to my neck.

I gasped when his lips ran over my collarbone.

I could feel his warm breath as he laughed at me reaction.

"Not funny," I mumbled. I could not hide the smile in my voice though.

"Night Bella."

"Night Edward."

Edward began humming, what I now know as, my lullaby.

I was soon out of it.

**********

The next morning when I woke up, it was still dark out. Edward was still sleeping. I decided to get my revenge for last night. I began trailing kisses up his neck and behind his ear. I stopped to run my nose along it.

Edward let out a small groan. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Someone is not a morning person," I joked.

Big mistake to tease Edward in the morning.

One second I was lying next to Edward, the next he had flipped us so I was under him. He held himself so I felt none of his weight. He then nuzzled his own nose into the crook of my neck.

Edward looked up into my eyes. "You were saying," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I could not think of a good comeback. My hair was laying spread out on the pillow above my head and he was playing with it. Thus leaving the chance of having a coherent thought impossible.

"I wonder what time it is," I asked, once thinking returned.

"No idea. The alarm has not gone off yet," he said reaching over to his night stand to grab his phone calmly and then not so calmly, "Oh God it's seven in the morning. The stupid alarm never went off!"

I was going through a moment of shock. I was broken out of it by the sound of my sisters' voices.

"Bella it's time to go," I heard Mel's voice call from outside the door.

Crap. I shoved Edward away from me, but I was still in bed with him. -Man that sounds so bad.

"Where is our baby sister. We miss her," Rachel said as she knocked once, before throwing open Edward's door. I looked up and met their eyes.

There my sisters stood with their eyebrows raised, surprise written across their face.

We all stood looking at each other in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. After what felt like forever, I finally spoke. "This is not what it looks like."

Mel's mouth opened to say something but stopped when she heard someone walking up the steps.

"Girls did you find her?"

My eyes widen in fear. Renee was on her way up the steps and I was in my boyfriend's bed, with said boyfriend! I looked over at him. I do not think that Edward has moved since I shoved him off of me.

Fortunately Rachel and Mel could think on their feet. They then sprung into action.

I hope for my sake and Edward's that it works.

* * *

**Sort of a cliff hanger? **

**Did you like it? Did I disappoint?  
**

**Let me know by reviewing!**

**Love,**

**Jane**

**Ps. Quick question. I was thinking about writing a little exert about Alice, Joe, and Emmett's game of "hide and scare" when the power went out. If anyone is interested in reading it, I will write it. I think it would be fun to write. **


	23. Merry Christmas

**I am sorry for not updating! With this site not letting me log in last weekend, it completely threw me off. I had so much school work this past week, it was crazy.**

**Okay so thank you so much for the reviews! Please be sure review this one.**

**I also wanted to point out something. Rachel is now 19. I had said she was 18 at the beginning, but her birthday passed in that time span, and now she is 19, a year older than Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Joe, Mel, and Rachel.**

**R&R  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

_"Where is our baby sister. We miss her," Rachel said as she knocked once, before throwing open Edward's door. I looked up and met their eyes._

_There my sisters stood with their eyebrows raised, surprise written across their face._

_We all stood looking at each other in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. After what felt like forever, I finally spoke. "This is not what it looks like."_

_Mel's mouth opened to say something but stopped when she heard someone walking up the steps._

_"Girls did you find her?"_

_My eyes widen in fear. Renee was on her way up the steps and I was in my boyfriend's bed, with said boyfriend! I looked over at him. I do not think that Edward has moved since I shoved him off of me._

_Fortunately Rachel and Mel could think on their feet. They then sprung into action._

_I hope for my sake and Edward's that it works._

Mel closed the bedroom door. Rachel turned to us and started barking orders at us.

"Edward you go into the closet. Bella come over here."

Confused, Edward started to climb out of bed.

"Don't be stupid boy," Rachel hissed as she came back over to us. "Hurry."

Edward jumped up and ran over to the closet. With one more glance at me, he closed the door.

"Isn't it going to look bad me just being my boyfriend's room," I asked as I joined my sisters on the side of the room, opposite the bed. Mel began messing with my hair. I guess she was trying to make it look like it was messy and not from having my boyfriend run his fingers through it.

"Are you really questioning us Bella," Rachel narrowed her eyes at me.

I shook my head no.

You see Rachel and Mel were not "loose", but they did have more experience with this than me. There were a few times when I would lay in my bed and hear my parents check into my sisters' room in the middle of the night. I would listen to either Rachel or Mel give an excuse as to why the other was not in the room.

'She is in the bathroom with a nosebleed.' Which is a good one to use on Renee. Since she hated the site of blood.

Poor Charlie got the 'It's her time of the month', excuses, that caused him to close the door without further question and practically run back to his room.

"Besides Bella, it does not look bad if we are in here with you," Mel explained. "And from what Renee believes," she started, while raising her eyebrows at the closet door that Edward now stood behind. "Edward is a perfect gentleman. So of course he gave his bedroom up for you."

"It's not what it looke-"

"Are these his pants," Mel cut me off. She was pulling at the extra fabric around my legs. She then started to roll them up farther than I had them.

"Yeah. But I didn't get them the way you are thinking. Noth-"

"Shhh," Rachel hushed me. I heard footsteps right outside the door.

Renee knocked once before opening the door. "Girls?"

"Hey mom," I walked over giving her a hug.

She gave me a quick hug back. Then looked around the room, "Did you sleep in here last night?"

I nodded.

"Isn't this Edward's room," she asked, growing suspicious.

I nodded again. Afraid to speak.

"How exactly did sleeping arrangements work last night?"

Crap. I could not lie to save my life. It's a good thing Mel knew this.

"Oh was Edward one of the boys in the living room, back on the first floor? The cute one with bronze hair. Right?"

"Ye-es," I stuttered.

Renee raised her eyebrows.

Rachel looked down at her shoes with a sudden fascination. I saw her shake her head at my terrible ability to lie.

Mel just stared into my eyes. She was trying to guide me through this. With a nod of encouragement from my big sister, I began again with more confidence.

"Yeah. That was him. I hope the boys didn't look too uncomfortable. They did give up their rooms to us girls last night," I said, allowing the dishonesty to just flow right out of me. I really hope that Alice and Rosalie were not still in the living room sleeping.

"Oh they looked fine. What gentlemen to give up their comfortable beds for you ladies."

"You know I always liked Edward," Renee seemed to believe us. I think it had something to do with how convincing Mel was.

"Okay well Bella hurry up and get your stuff together. We need to get home and finish decorating the tree and bake Christmas cookies," she said while leaving the room.

I let out a sight of relief.

Rachel closed the door after her. "Edward you can come out now."

Edward opened the closet, looked around cautiously before stepping out. He didn't look in our direction until he was out. When he did, we were all staring at him.

Mel and Rachel were looking him up and down. They were trying to get a read on him. I was giving him an apologetic look. I wanted so badly to go over and comfort him, but didn't dare with my sisters there.

"So," Mel being the first to break the silence. "You must be Edward," she said walking up to shake his hand. "I am Bella's oldest sister, Mel."

"Nice to meet you Mel," he said. His usual smoothness returning.

"Rachel, Bella's other older sister," Rachel said while mimicking Mel's actions.

After the little introductions we were hit with another awkward silence.

"Girls your father's in the car waiting," Renee called up the steps.

"Well we better get going," Mel said tilting her head to the door. They both left first, giving Edward and I privacy. But it was not without trying to give me stern looks as they fought back smirks.

Edward walked over to me, being careful with each of his steps. Then stopped before reaching me. I don't know if I was grateful for him not coming closer."I will see you tomorrow. Okay?" His voice sounded distant.

"Yeah," I said looking down at my feet. I turned to leave, feeling hurt. Okay I did not feel grateful for him stopping. Not one bit.

I walked out into the hall where my sisters were waiting. I closed the door behind me, not wanting him to see any traitor tears that threatened to fall.

"That was quick," Rachel smirked at me. The smirk fell when she saw my face. Mel reached over and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong Bells," she asked, rubbing her hand on arm.

I shook my head. "Later."

They ushered me down the steps. I waved goodbye to Alice and Rose, who were about to wake up a sleeping Jasper and Emmett. They looked at me with the same concern that my sisters showed me.

"I'll kill him," Alice's face growing murderous.

I shook my head. "It's not what you think. I will call you guys later."

"Okay Bells," Rose said with sympathy. "Nice to meet you," she added as she looked at Mel and Rachel.

"You too," they smiled before towing me to the door and out to our family's van. Joe was already waiting in the backseat. He stuck his head out the window and yelled for us to hurry up.

I stayed quiet the whole ride home. I sat next to a singing Joe, who was making enough noise for the both of us. Rachel kept reaching back to squeeze my hand.

Once we arrived home, I went upstairs to my room to take a shower. Joe pulled my sisters along to give them a tour of the house.

The hot water felt so nice. It cleared my head and allowed me to thing I thought about was how stupid I was.

Stupid for letting myself become so vulnerable and careless. How could I put Edward in that position? I mean it was my idea in the first place. I did not want to be separated from him. It probably made him uncomfortable. He only went along with it to make me feel better. Edward was always putting himself before others, especially me.

Then we almost get caught by Renee. Who would have no doubt told Esme and Carlisle about it. It has him completely freaked. Now he wants nothing to do with me. I could not blame him for that. He has every right to feel that way. It was just that I needed him though.

It was in the shower that I also let those tears fall. The ones I had been holding in since Edward's bedroom. When he did not take those last couple of steps to me, I realized that it was my heart breaking, rather than gratitude. All I wanted was to be in the warmth of his arms.

I did not turn off the water until it became cold.

I used the hair drier to dry my hair and then brushed it. Instead of putting it up, I let it flow down my back. It was especially wavy today.

I made sure all signs that I had been crying were gone and then opened the bathroom door. I walked into my room to get dressed. I was not surprised by what waited for me. Sitting on my bed with cups of hot chocolate were Rachel and Mel. It made me think of Rose and Alice.

I gave them a weak smile. I noticed a pair of jeans and green turtleneck sitting on my desk. Rachel. I quickly changed in my room. I didn't care if my sisters saw. I had shared a room with them on several family vacations. There was no reason to be shy around them.

After getting dressed I grabbed a hot chocolate from my sisters. Then curled up at the head of the bed. Mel was at the foot and Rachel in between us. I leaned my head against the wall and took a sip of the warm liquid. I then sighed and looked up at them.

"Want to talk about," Rachel asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know if there's much to talk about."

"Well care to explain why you were almost in tears," Mel pushed.

"Or why you were in bed with him this morning, if it's not what we think?"

"It's really not," I said defensively. They were both staring at me.

"Then enlighten us," Mel said softly.

I took in another deep breath and then let it out. I opened my mouth to speak and the words just poured out. I told them about everything that happened yesterday and early this morning. I told them about the snowball fight and getting my pants all wet. Then Edward lending me a pair of sweatpants. Also his weird reaction to when he saw me in Alice's robe.

At this Rachel and Mel smiled and exchanged glances. Their faces were as amused as Rose's was yesterday. I decided that I did not want to know.

I then told them about hitting Edward in the head with the door. I left out the part about wanting to sneak out of the kitchen, when Joe was on the phone with a girl. We had an unspoken agreement with each other. I did not want to embarrass him because he would do the same for me. My sister's would not doubt tease him with questions.

Anyways, I explained how Edward wanted to lay down after being hit and how I fell asleep next to him. Then about the power going out.

Rachel and Mel thought it was the sweetest thing ever when I told them about the piano. Also how he had written the song for me. They remained quiet when I tried to explain how loved I felt. Then the love I felt for him. The need to be with him. When I asked him to lay with me. It was what kept me calm.

I trailed off in my explanation as I remembered the feeling of being in his arms.

"Nothing happened," Rachel asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head, "We just fell asleep. Nothing had happened. We had woken up maybe five minutes before the of two you had come into the room."

Mel nodded her head as if to say she believed me.

Rachel looked down embarrassed, "Yeah sorry about just barging in."

"It's okay," I gave her a weak smile.

"So what happened after we left," Mel asked.

The little smile slipped from my face.

"I'll kill him if he hurt you. I brought my field hockey stick with me. It's in the guest room-" Rachel stood up to leave.

"No," I practically shouted.

Mel grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. "Easy girl."

"No, " I repeated. "Edward would never do anything to hurt me. I am just overreacting to the whole thing."

"To what whole thing," Rachel looked confused.

I took a deep breath, "Nothing. It's just that after you guys left Edward just seemed distant from me."

"Distant?"

"Yeah. I don't know if maybe I had pushed him too far with the whole sharing the bed thing. I mean maybe I was being too forward with him because it was my idea," I started to explain.

I was interrupted by Rachel's laughing. I shot her a bewildered look, while Mel gave her a disapproving one.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "It's just that you think that Edward, your BOYFRIEND, there for making him a member of the male species, felt pressured into the situation? And you Isabella Swan being forward?" She just covered her mouth with her hand in attempt to contain her laughter.

"What **your** sister- and I say **your** sister because I want no claim to her," Mel gave Rachel a fake shove, "-is that Edward seems as much into you as you are to him. I don't think that you should feel like you 'forced' him into anything. He seems to love you a lot. And as for you being forward, well there is nothing wrong with having confidence in yourself Bella. You did nothing wrong."

"Well nothing wrong in our eyes or Edwards, but to Renee and Charlie's..." Rachel teased. Then her face turned serious, "Bella. Mel is right. You have so much to be confident about. You are smart. You have read like every book ever written and even though I call you a nerd for it, there have been times where I think it would come in handy. On top of being smart, you're extremely beautiful."

I rolled my eyes at this. It's not that I thought of myself as ugly, it's just that I didn't see myself as 'beautiful'. I think average is a better word for it. It's hard to see yourself as 'beautiful' when Mel and Rachel are your sisters.

With Mel being tall and slender. She had a slight athletic build. She plays lacrosse and tennis. Her hair came down mid-back and was brown like mine. Except she had Charlie's curls. She also had bright blue eyes that stood out.

Rachel was also tall, but shorter than Mel. She was also the curviest out of the three of us, but still was athletically built as well. Rachel ran track and played field hockey and softball. She kept her hair short at her shoulders. It was also brown, but was pin straight. Her eyes were brown, but not the muddy color of my own.

"Isabella Swan don't you dare roll your eyes at me," Rachel snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"That's okay," she smiled.

"Since Edward did not feel pressured and I apparently was not being too forward, why did he react the way he did," I questioned.

"Simple," Mel responded. "He is freaked out."

So was I, but yet I didn't try to avoid him. I sighed, instantly feeling bad for thinking this. He has every right to be freaked out. It was not a good first impression to make of oneself.

"I hate that he feels that way," I muttered and leaned my head down on my knees.

There was a sudden flash of light come from where Rachel was sitting. Mel and I looked over to see her moving a camera back in forth in her hands.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I accidentally hit the button."

We sat in silence for what felt like forever after that. Then Mel said that we should probably get downstairs and help with decorating the tree. It was already eleven-thirty in the morning. We filed down the steps and into the living room.

Joe was sitting on the floor untangling lights. Charlie was opening up boxes of Christmas ornaments. Renee was walking back into the kitchen with empty mugs. She was humming along to the radio, which was playing 'nonstop' Christmas music.

Mel and I had followed her into the kitchen. On the table there were measuring cups, mixing bowls, and the ingredients to make cookies. Every year Renee went all out for Christmas, but she seemed even more cheerful this year. I think my sisters being home had something to do with it.

"Need any help mom," Mel asked.

"That would be wonderful," Renee smiled at us.

She then gave us jobs to do. Mel was put in charge of mixing together the first part of the recipe; the eggs, butter, sugar, and vanilla. It was my job to gradually mix in the flour. All three of us would be putting the dough onto the cookie sheets.

Renee turned the radio up louder and started singing to it as she worked on preparing lunch. She ended up making grilled cheese sandwiches. Mel had soon joined in on the singing. Every so often she would lean over to me with the spoon she was using as a microphone, and hold it up to my face. I could not help but laugh at her and even sang along to the chorus on a few songs.

By the time lunch was ready, we had the first batch of cookies in the oven baking. Mel and I brought the grilled cheese sandwiches and cups of apple juice, into the living room on trays. We were going to eat in here and help put up the rest of the ornaments. I had grabbed my camera to take any pictures that capture such an entertaining event.

Putting up ornaments was never a dull event in the Swan house. It did not disappoint this year either. There was always and argument between Mel and Rachel about who gets to put the angel on top of the tree. Every year Joe would drop and break one of the ornaments. You would think that I would be the one to do that, but I have never broken one. I have knocked over the whole Christmas tree before, but surprisingly none of them broke. After all of the arguing and destruction, Charlie would always mumble under his breath about doing the decorating himself.

I had told Edward all of this. I remembered his musical laughter when I told him about knocking over the tree. I had tripped over one of the wires to the lights and had fallen right into the painful pine needles. I let out a sigh as I thought of Edward.

_Everything will be okay. _I reminded myself. _Just give him time. He's freaked out right now. He always gave you time.  
_

"Bells we are getting ready to take a picture in front of the tree," Joe called me back to reality.

I groaned at the thought of a family picture. We took one every year in front of the Christmas tree. Renee would insist that everyone wear either a Santa hat or and elf's hat. She would then take the horrible photo to be made into an ornament for next year's tree. At least the picture was only on display once a year.

Mel placed an elf's hat on my head. I looked up to see her and Rachel wearing matching ones. They gave me and encouraging smile before we joined the rest of our family. Joe and Charlie were twins in Santa hats. While Renee was wearing a headband with reindeer antlers.

I shook my head. If we were going to be cheesy and embarrassing, at least we were doing it together. I could also be grateful that we were not wearing matching, holiday sweaters. I cringed at the image I visualized. Yes very thankful for no sweaters.

It was around four thirty when Renee shooed us all to our rooms to change. We would be going to the six o'clock mass at a local church. The Swans have never been big into religion, but we did go to church every Christmas Eve. Renee believed it was a good way to celebrate family and the holiday itself.

"That turtleneck is really nice, but change out of the jeans," Rachel called before I entered my room. "Put on the skirt that's hanging up behind your door, as well as the leggings on your dresser. Who ever picked them out has excellent taste in clothes."

Alice. I smiled at the thought of the pixie. I also remembered that I said I would call her. I went into my room and grabbed my phone off the charger. I dialed her number. She answered after the second ring.

"Bella," she exclaimed. "Are you doing okay? How are you holding up? What exactly happened Do you need me to come over there?"

"Alice," I broke in. "Calm down. I have been better, but I am hanging in there. I feel like I sort of overreacted to something that happened before." I then launched into a summarized version of what I told Mel and Rachel.

"Oh wow," Alice said when I was done. "That is probably why Edward has been moping around here. Whenever we ask him what's wrong, he mumbles nonsense about him being stupid and letting _her _down-"

I had stopped listening to what she was saying. Edward had felt as if he had let me down? I did not want him to feel guilty. I never wanted to do that to him. She had also said he was moping.

"Bella?"

"Sorry Alice," I apologized. "I have to finish getting ready for church. I will text you later."

"Okay. That's cool," she replied. "I am here for you if you need it."

After hanging up with Alice, I peeled off my jeans and slipped into the skirt and leggings. I grabbed my brown boots out of the closet and slid them on. Then grabbed my coat, hat, scarf, and gloves off of my dresser and headed down the hall to the guest bedroom.

On the other side of the door I heard music blaring. I knocked loudly. Rachel answered with a curling iron in her hand. She was already dressed in a black skirt and a red blouse. There were long gold chained necklaces hanging around her neck and down the front of her top.

"Hey are you guys almost ready," I asked.

"Almost. And so are you," she smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

Mel was at the mirror putting on eye liner. She was dressed in black dress pants and a white turtleneck. Her hair was flowed down her back in perfect curls.

"Sit," Rachel commanded.

After twenty minutes of hair and make-up, we were on our way to church. Service seemed to drag on. I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I have had such an emotionally draining day, that I just want to go home and sleep.

I was very relieved to get home and change into sweats and a camisole. I took a small dose of cold medicine to help knock me out. I do not normally do this, but tonight I needed it. I crawled into bed when it was only eight o'clock. I was too tired to stay up any later. Despite twenty minutes of tossing and turning, I eventually fell asleep. It was not the most comfortable night of sleep, -that one came last night- but it was a long rest.

********************

I opened my eyes the next morning to a bright and slightly crowded room. Rachel and Joe sat at the end of my bed. Mel was sitting at my desk. She looked to be bent over looking at something next to it. The only thing there were my boots and gift bags with Edward's Christmas gifts.

"Finally she's up," Joe shouted out the door, to I guess who ever was down stairs.

"Morning," I mumbled.

Mel sat up straight and smiled, "Morning. You are lucky you woke up when you did. I was not sure how much longer I could hold Joe back from jumping on you to wake you up."

I shot Joe a glare before turning to Mel, "Thanks. What time is it?"

"Eleven," Joe exclaimed. "We have been waiting for you to get up so we can open presents. Now come on." He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me out of bed.

I could not believe I slept in so late. I had gone to bed early. It was also weird that I had woken up this late on Christmas. Usually Joe, Rachel, and I are up at seven and trying to get Mel and our parents up. It's been that way ever since we were little.

"Isabella Swan. Come on," Joe said impatiently pulling on my hand. He dragged me all the way downstairs and into the living room. Charlie and Renee were already sitting on the couch.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. Merry Christmas," Renee smiled.

I gave her one back and sat down in Charlie's chair. I then found a pile of gifts lying next to the chair with my name on them. By the time I had opened half of mine, Joe had all of his unwrapped. Paper was all over the living room floor. Joe was given a trash bag to clean it up.

I ended up with some nice presents. I had received a printer for my laptop, a new book, a gift card to the local book store and one to the clothing store Dare in Port Angelos, and more film for my camera.

After we finished exchanging gifts and giving the appropriate thanks, I headed upstairs to shower and dress. I had picked out a pair of jeans and a pink and green polka dotted baby doll top. I walked down the steps to the smell of a turkey baking in the oven. It was about one thirty in the afternoon now.

I walked into the kitchen to see Rachel, Mel, and to my surprise, Alice, sitting around the table talking.

Alice noticed me at once. "Merry Christmas Bella!" She ran over and gave me a hug. "What an excellent outfit you picked out for yourself." She had grabbed my hand and had me turn in a circle.

"You must be rubbing off on her Alice," Rachel laughed. "It's amazing. After living with us for eighteen years, Bella managed to avoid such good fashion sense. Four months with you and she shows great improvement."

"It's a gift," Alice smiled. "Bella is doing very well."

"Uh how about we stop talking about me like I am not here," I muttered.

"Do not worry Bells, we do this because we love you," Mel giggled.

"Don't get me wrong Alice, I love that you are here, but I thought that you guys were going to your Esme's mother's house today?"

"Oh we are. I just wanted to stop by and say hi and wish the Swan resident a Merry Christmas."

"Did he come with you," I asked. Alice knew who I was talking about.

She shook her head no. "Carlisle had finally gotten him up when I had left the house. He did not get to bed until late."

I just nodded in response.

"You will see us tomorrow Bells," Alice tried to comfort. It was true. We would all be gathering at the Cullen's house for our own Christmas celebration with each other. I just wanted to see him today.

Alice stood up and wrapped her scarf back around her neck. "See you guys tomorrow." She gave me a hug and flashed a smile at my sisters.

"I like her," Rachel said after Alice had left. "She seems like a good friend. Full of energy."

"Yeah she is," I agreed.

I got up from the table and went into the living room to find it empty. My guess was that Joe was in his room playing his new video game and Charlie was upstairs showering. Renee had just walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. We usually eat early on Christmas, but today I think we were eating earlier. Something about football game being on.

"Bells want to watch one of the movies we got this morning with us," Rachel asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I had nothing else to do. "Sure."

"Okay do you want to watch 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2'?"

"That's fine."

For the next two hours, I spent my time watching a movie with my sisters. The movie was not as bad as I thought it would be. Usually movie makes of books are not my favorite. Or when it's a sequel, but this movie was good. I actually stayed up during it.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. Even with my sisters here, I sort of felt like I was not really there. We had dinner around four thirty. There was a football game on at five that my family, excluding Renee and me, wanted to watch. During that I sat on the couch and read my old copy of Pride and Prejudice.

I decided to head upstairs to my room when I learned that another game would be coming on after it at eight. It would be best thing to do considering the mood I was in. I did not want to rub off on anyone else. I went into my room, turned on my stereo, and laid across my bed. I grabbed my phone off the charger and checked for any new text messages or calls. I had a couple of texts from Angela and Rosalie wishing me a Merry Christmas, but none from who I wanted. I responded to the messages and shut my phone off. I closed my eyes and hummed along with the music.

I must have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes, my room was silent and dark. I also had a blanket covering me. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read twelve thirty. I climbed out of bed and made my way over to my door. I opened it and looked out to see the rest of the house dark. The only light came from beneath the guest room door.

I closed my door and crept back to bed. I was about to pull the blankets back down when I heard a tapping noise at my window. What in the world?

I walked over to it cautiously. I peaked around the curtain and saw a figure sitting on the branch outside my window. I was about to scream, when the figure leaned in closer and I saw who it was.

Edward.

He was perched on the branch outside my window like he was a monkey or something. There were so many things wrong with that. First of all he's in a freaking tree. Second of all he's in a tree high off the ground. Third of all it's freezing outside. What's most wrong is that he is outside my window.

I threw open my curtain and window. "Are you crazy," I hissed at him.

Edward was shivering a little bit. "I think so, but not for the reasons you are probably thinking of."

"Then what reasons," I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Uh- would it be alright if I come in," he whispered. He glanced down at the ground and then back up at me.

I moved out of the way for him to come in. "Of course."

In one swift motion, Edward was standing in my room. I had backed away closer to my door to give him room. He still stood at my window.

"Bella I am sorry for a number of things that I just don't know where to begin."

"Edward you don't hav-"

"Let me ," he spoke quickly. "I am sorry for just showing up here, but I tried to call and got no answer."

"Yeah. I shut it off and fell asleep," I explained.

"This much I assumed," he replied. "But I would understand if you were ignoring me. How I acted yesterday morning," he ran his fingers through his hair. He was looking at his feet. Edward Cullen looked nervous. "I mean how dumb could I be to do that to the girl I love," he mumbled.

I looked at Edward standing on the other side of the room. He was still muttering an apology that I was actually not listening to. All I could do was take in his rejected looking form. He thinks that I am crazy for not realizing how special I am to him, but it goes both ways. I am extremely lucky to have him in my life, but yet he does not see that.

I began to walk over to where he was standing. He was so focused on what he was saying that he did not even notice me.

"Edward," I interrupted him. He stopped and looked up at me. His expression held surprise that I was standing so close to him. "Just stop," I whispered.

I watched as his expression became tortured. He did stop talking though.

"You have got to stop shouldering the blame for everything," I continued. "You accuse me for not seeing how special I am, but what about you?"

"But-" he started.

I cut him off before he could complete his thought. "Edward, you mean the world to me and I think you need to start understanding that."

It was quiet for a minute. I looked at Edward in the dark and it looked like he was thinking about something. Then all of a sudden he looked up at me and smiled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I will try," he quoted me.

Then I felt his lips on my own. My hands instantly found his hair and deepened the kiss. That familiar light headed feeling that I always get returning. Edward was taking my breath away. I had the best Christmas gift yet. I had returned to the comfort of his arms

"How long can you stay for," I asked him when we finally pulled apart for air.

"I have until Alice texts me," he breathed heavily. "She is covering for me."

I nodded and then headed to my door. Not wanting to be away from him I held onto his hand and he walked with me. I turned the lock on my doorknob. We were not going to do anything more than what we did two nights ago, but I wanted to avoid a repeat of yesterday morning.

I then dragged him over to my bed. I gently pushed him down and then curled up against his side. He cradled me in his arms. Tucking my head under his chin.

Playing with my hair he asked, "How was your Christmas, love?"

I smiled at the word. "Perfect now."

I felt his musical laughter shake the both of us. "I am very glad to hear that."

"What about you?"

"Perfect," he replied. "Do you want one of your gifts now?"

I sat up and turned to look at him. I was leaning on his chest.

"_One _of them," I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes. _One_ of them."

I decided to give him a hard time and shook my head no. "Do you want one of yours?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "One?"

"Yep." I did not give him a chance to answer before I got off the bed and walked over to my desk. I grabbed a gift bag and made my way back over to Edward. I climbed into his lap.

"Fine. Here's yours," he said while handing me small box.

I immediately protested. "Edward, I did not spend much on you so I don't think that you should giv-"

"I did not spend dime on this," he explained. "So just open it Bella."

I sighed defeated. Edward flipped on my night stand light and I pulled the lid off of the box. What was inside made me gasp. It was a charm. It was a diamond heart with a sapphire heart in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I am glad you like it," he said before kissing my hair.

I looked up at him, "Thank you. I love it."

"Your welcome. It was my mothers. It was one of the things I had received after she died."

"It must mean a lot to you," I whispered.

I felt him nod his head. "So do you."

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Open yours. It's not going to compare to this, but.."

"I will love it," he assured me.

Edward reached into the bag and pulled out a black and white covered scrapbook/photo album. I looked away, nervous about whether or not it would be enough. I felt his eyes on me, waiting for me to meet them. When I did, he gave me a smile before opening the book.

Inside were an assortment of pictures. There were of course pictures of us. Ones that had been taken at my birthday party and ones I had taken while we were hanging out at my house and at his.

There were also a lot of pictures that included Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Joe. I even threw in one that Edward had taken of a sleeping Emmett and Joe at the lunch table. They had both decided to stay up all night playing video games. When he saw the picture he laughed.

Renee had even convinced me to add some of my old pictures in there. Nothing too embarrassing. I put in a copy of the one from Halloween, where I was dressed as a witch. There was also one of Joe and me at the beach. We were both sitting inside a sand castle we had made. The next picture was of me crying because Joe had sat on one of the castle walls. Edward smiled at these.

The picture that was the last one, or at least I thought it was the last one, was one of Edward by himself. It was a picture I took of him at the meadow. This one had been my favorite. He had been laying in the grass and was talking about how twilight was the perfect time of day. His eyes were closed and he was so calm and still. Edward's hair was all over the place, but that was the way I liked it. The light was hitting him just the right way that I could not help but snap a picture. He had just stopped talking and was smiling.

"That one's my favorite," I said into his shirt.

I felt his finger under my chin, pulling my face up. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you. I love it," he spoke against them. I nodded my head in response.

Edward was about to close it when he realized there was a picture behind the one of himself. I had no idea what the picture was. The last one I had put in was his. Edward flipped the page to see a picture of myself. I let out a gasp.

It was a picture of me from Christmas Eve. I was sitting on the bed with my head resting on my knees. I had been looking to the side at nothing in particular. I was not looking directly at the camera. My hair was loose around my face and my eyes were open wide. I had been thinking of Edward at the time. It was hard to tell if I was deep in thought or suffering great sadness.

The only explanation I could think of was Rachel and Mel. I must have been what Rachel had 'accidentally' taken a picture of. Mel this morning was the one to slide it into my book when she was bending over at my desk.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered.

I looked up to meet his eyes. They were burning with so much emotion. There was worry for my possible sadness. As well as adoration, passion, desire, and most importantly love.

"This one is my favorite," he said as he leaned down to kiss me again. I closed the book and stuck it down on the floor next to the bed. I felt Edward lean back and bring me down with him. I hovered over him this time as he trailed kisses down the side of my neck. I pulled his face back up so I could meet his lips again.

"I love you," he spoke against my lips.

"I love you too," I said when we finally pulled apart.

I leaned into his side and curled up again. I felt him stroke my hair as he hummed my lullaby.

************

It was around five in the morning when I heard Edward's phone beeping. He groaned before sitting up, while bringing me up with him. Edward pulled the phone out and flipped it open. He had one new text message. I read it over his shoulder.

_Carlisle is getting up for work in like 20 minutes. _

_You know how he does room checks in the morning. _

_(Thank you Emmett)  
_

_Oh and tell Bella I said hi._

_-Alice_

"Bella, Alice says hi," he joked sleepily. Then let out a sigh before starting to stretch.

I sighed too. "I guess you have to go."

"Unfortunately," he started to stand up.

I tried standing up too, but was still too tired. I swayed a little and fell back onto the bed. Edward let out a small laugh before picking me up and tucking me under the blankets. He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep my Bella. I will be back in a few hours," he whispered to me. I nodded my head, already falling back to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? **

**Let me know.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Jane**

***I am sad to say that the typed draft I had of hide and scare has been lost. I had let my niece play some game on my lap top and I do not know if she managed to get into my files but I cannot find that file. I will try and find it or type it up again. Wish me luck.*  
**


	24. Not Playing Fair

**1. Writer's block delayed this two weeks.**

**2. Broken laptop (thank you two year old niece who used it for a step stool) ; the rest. It will be difficult for me to update. This one is even short, but I wanted to give you something so you did not think I forgot about you. I have more of the story written, just need to find time to type it on the computer I share with four others, one who plays world of war craft. **

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

__

It was around five in the morning when I heard Edward's phone beeping. He groaned before sitting up, while bringing me up with him. Edward pulled the phone out and flipped it open. He had one new text message. I read it over his shoulder.

Carlisle is getting up for work in like 20 minutes.

You know how he does room checks in the morning.

(Thank you Emmett)

Oh and tell Bella I said hi.

-Alice

"Bella, Alice says hi," he joked sleepily. Then let out a sigh before starting to stretch.

I sighed too. "I guess you have to go."

"Unfortunately," he started to stand up.

I tried standing up too, but was still too tired. I swayed a little and fell back onto the bed. Edward let out a small laugh before picking me up and tucking me under the blankets. He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep my Bella. I will be back in a few hours," he whispered to me. I nodded my head, already falling back to sleep.

Later that Week

__

**"Alice," I whined as I looked out the outfit that had been laid out for me. It was a dark purple baby doll top paired with dark wash skinny jeans. She had picked out my outfit for a day of shopping and hanging out with the 'girls.' Also known as Mel, Rachel, Rosalie, Alice, and myself. Angela was also coming along. "Isn't this outfit a little too much for a day shopping?"**

**"Absolutely not," Alice gushed. She herself was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a light pink blouse. "It's fun to get all dressed up to go shopping!"**

**I rolled my eyes at that. It was early in the morning on the Thursday following Christmas. I had been sitting in Alice's bathroom for the past thirty minutes. She was attempting to make my hair curlier than what it naturally is. I was starting to develop hair as curly, as Mel's.**

**Thinking of Mel, the doorbell rang. My sisters were suppose to be meeting us here. Charlie was dropping off Mel and Rachel. I know it's not the coolest thing being dropped off by your dad, but they claimed it was better than driving my beat up truck. Rachel was upset about leaving her brand new Mazda 6 behind in Maryland. **

**"Hey Rose," Alice poked her head out the door and called to Rosalie. She still had the curling iron rolled in my hair, so she pulled me along with her. "Can you get the door. It's probably Mel and Rachel. I am just about done in here." **

**"Ow Alice," I grumbled. "There is a head attached to that hair.**

**"Oh sorry Bells," she smiled. Then finished up curling my hair.**

**"Looking good girl," I heard Rachel's voice say.  
**

**I looked up to the doorway, expecting to see her standing there. Instead I saw a crowd of people standing there. The only face I registered though, was the one with the green eyes and crooked smile. **

**"Wow," his lips mouthed. I'm sure there was sound to it, but I did not hear it. **

**I became aware of Alice pushing him out the door. "You can't have her," she told him sternly. "Today she belongs to us."**

**Edward raised his eyes at Alice and then me. I shrugged my shoulders. **

**"Sorry," I gave him a teasing smile.**

**"Now go," Alice commanded. She pushed him the rest of the way out of her room and closed the door in his face. This left Angela, Alice, Mel, Rose, Rachel, and myself sitting in Alice's pink bedroom. **

**"Okay," Alice started. "Let me finish my own make-up and then we will go."**

**Rosalie fell into a conversation with Mel and Rachel about the type of shoes they would be buying or something like that. I had wandered over to the window. The sky was it's typical cloudy, gray shade. I found myself daydreaming to a rare sunny day in the Fall.**

**One of the days Edward had taken me to the meadow. The first day he took me there. The feel of the sun hitting my face, his hands in my hair. I felt myself lost in the vivid day dream.**

**In fact the vividness of them was increasing. I was actually beginning to hear my lullaby. Instead of it being hummed, it sounded like it was being played on the piano.**

**It became clearer as it played on. I started to realize that it no longer in my dreams. I made my way to the door, unaware of my actions. Just as I reached for the knob, I felt a small, but powerful blow hit me around the middle. **

**"Edward plays dirty," Alice growled.**

**"It was like she was in a trance," Rachel smirked.**

**I realized Edward must have been playing downstairs. I could hear the last notes of my lullaby being played, bringing it to an end.**

**"Aw Bells," Mel squealed. "That was your song! It was beautiful."**

**I nodded my head.**

**"Yeah, Yeah," Alice said impatiently. "We know Edward is so.. romantic. But we need to seek revenge. He thinks he can just play the piano and Bella will come running."**

**"Here," Alice said tossing me a new shirt. "Put that on instead."**

**The conniving pixie had thrown me a dark, midnight blue shirt. It was nothing outrageously low-cut in the front. The back was another story. It dipped down, exposing the top of my shoulder blades. **

**After changing into the shirt Rosalie laughed. "That's perfect Alice! You are a genius."**

**"I know," Alice grinned. "That shirt will drive him insane."**

**I did another quick spin in the mirror to hide my blush and to get a good view of my outfit. The girls were right. It did look good on me, but enough to drive Edward insane? Like he always does to me? I was not sure about that.**

**As if reading my mind Rosalie spoke. "Bella I know that look of doubt. You are beautiful."**

**Alice nodded her head in agreement. "Absolutely. Now let's go."**

**There was a parade of girls heading down the stairs with Alice in front, and myself bringing up the rear. Alice and Rose kissed their respectable others who had been at the bottom of the steps. I barely noticed, since I was watching the smile on Edward's face as I came down. He still had not seen the back of my shirt yet.**

**I turned toward the closet to grab my jacket before I had made it to Edward. I was not able to see the initial look on his face, but could tell it was good from the snickers of the girls. I was able to see the shock on Edward's face as I turned around. **

**He quickly caught onto the snickers around him because he snapped out of it and gave me a sheepish grin. I had to laugh at this. I face the opposite direction to compose myself as I put my coat on., **

**Apparently Edward composed himself faster than myself. The next second he had taken the coat from me and was holding it out for me. The perfect gentleman. Before sliding it onto my shoulders, I felt something warm contact the spot right between my shoulder blades. His hand was holding my hair to the side while the other was around my waist. **

**My body instantly froze. I was defenseless. Edward took advantage of my moment of weakness to trail kisses up the rest of my back and neck. When he reached my ear, he whispered into it.**

**"I could not resist myself."**

**Shivers were sent down my spine. **

**"Cold, love?"**

**Edward slipped the coat onto my shoulders.**

**"Fine thanks," I pulled away from him. I slid my hat and gloves on as I joined the other girls.**

**Rose turned to Emmett and pointed her finger at him. "Be good. Don't knock the house down while we are gone."**

**I smiled at how much she sounded like Esme.**

**"Aw Rose," Emmett complained. "I am not the only one here. Why would you single me out?"**

**"I mean it Em," she said sternly. Then her face softened before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.**

**"Let's go," Alice said. She was practically jumping up and down.**

**We filed out of the house to the driveway.**

**"Alice how are we all fitting in one car? Are we taking your Porsche?" **

**I remembered that there was six of us girls and Rose's car could barely fit us three and our bags. **

**"Nope," Alice answered with an evil grin. She then pulled out a familiar set of keys from her pocket.**

**"Does he know you stole his keys," I asked in disbelief.**

**"He will soon. So hurry," she tossed me the set of keys. Then ran to the passenger side. "Shot gun."**

**"Alice," I laughed nervously as I climbed into the driver's seat. "Technically this is considered grand theft auto."**

**"He won't stay mad at you too long," Rachel added as she hopped into the backseat. It makes sense that I get the most adventurous of the group in my-well Edward's- car.**

**"Yeah," Alice confirmed. "He loves you. Besides we need a bigger car for our shopping bags."**

**I took a deep breath. Then stuck the keys in the ignition and turned them. It was weird to not hear the typical roar of an engine, that I normally hear with my truck. I carefully put the Volvo in reverse and backed out of the driveway. **

**When I reached the road, I took a look back at the house. I noticed the front door opening.**

**No doubt we were about to be discovered. Adrenaline kicked in at this point. I pushed on the gas and sped away from the house. I was following Rosalie's red M3.**

**"Woot Bella," Rachel called from the back. "I did not know you had it in you."**

**I felt a grin creep onto my face. I could not believe I just 'stole' my boyfriend's car and was speeding. **

**Rebel Bella!**

**Well sort of.**

**I immediately began to panic when my phone started to ring. I had a pretty good feeling I knew who that was. I glanced at it then returned my gaze to the road.**

**"I am on it Bella," Alice saluted me.**

**I nodded. That was the only thing I could do.**

**"Hello," she innocently answered the phone. She paused for a lengthy greeting from the other end. Alice was nodding her head thoughtfully as she took in everything that was being said.**

**"Well dear brother. There was a need for your vehicle-" she was cut off by the 'person' on the other end. **

**"She's right here," Alice answered a question asked. **

**"No you can't talk to her. She's driving."**

**This seemed to cause a reaction on the other end. The voice became a bit louder than before. I could actually hear him speaking. I could not believe he was reacting that way.**

**"Why is he so outraged that I am driving," I questioned, angrily. "I'm a got darn good driver. Excuse my language."**

**Alice laughed at me. "Now you have done it Edward." **

**She paused.**

** "I am not sure that is a good idea, but whatever you want."**

**She then pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed a button.**

**"Okay," she spoke into the air. "It's on speaker phone."**

**"Bella," the velvety voice filled the car. "Love-"**

**"Edward Anthony Cullen," I put on my best 'Renee voice'. "Don't you 'Love' me," I scolded him with an attempt to mock his perfect voice. Not very successful. It caused Rachel to break into a fit of giggles from the backseat. "What's wrong with my driving?"**

**"Nothing," he quickly responded. "I did not mean anything by-," Edward then broke off. "Wait a minute. You steal my car and I am the one apologizing?"**

**"Okay enough conversation. Say goodbye to Edward," Alice jumped in.**

**"Bye Eddie boy," Rachel exclaimed. Being around Emmett for a week was enough for him to rub off on her.**

**"Bye Bella's boyfriend," Alice said sweetly.**

**"Yeah see you," I mumbled before Alice shut the phone. **

**She stuck it into my cup holder. I picked it up and turned it off. Then returned it to the cup holder. I stepped on the gas until I caught up with Rose. The conversation seemed to fuel me. I was in to have fun now.

* * *

**

I know I suck for making it so short. Sorry!

Please Review though!!

Love,

Jane


	25. Fit for a Queen

**Yay update!!... if anyone still reads this. lol. Sorry. College has been hectic. Survived first semester though, now Christmas break for the next month. BTW hope everyone had a happy holiday. Plan on dedicated this month towards writing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 25

I stood on the front porch of our house as I watched Charlie help my sisters load their bags into the car. It was their final day in Forks before heading back to school on the East Coast and the Saturday before school started again. It had been a week since the stolen car incident.

When we had arrived home, even with the Volvo in one piece, I was still worried that Edward would be a little upset with me. As always though, Alice had been right.

"_Please Bella," I remember her saying. "Edward could never be mad at you."_

Edward showed no signs of anger when I handed him the keys to the Volvo. However, it did not go unnoticed that when he was welcoming me home, the inspection of the car that was taking place at the same time.

I smiled at this memory and the rest of them from this past week. I had spent a majority of this week with Rachel and Mel. It was nice to be able to spend time with my sisters. I was really going to miss them when they left.

"Bella," Rachel called from the driveway. "Aren't you going to come say goodbye to your favorite sister?"

"You mean second favorite," Mel poked her side.

I joined my family next to Charlie's police car. It was loaded down with all of Mel and Rachel's bags.

"I am going to miss you two," I said giving Mel a hug.

"We will be sure to email at least twice a week," Mel promised.

"And video chat at least once a week," Rachel added, excited about her new Christmas gift.

Renée was on the verge of tears, but managed to choke out, "It's a shame that we won't be able to see you again until May."

"I know mom," Mel said hugging her again.

"Renee it won't be too long until you see the girls again," Charlie patted her back.

"Yeah mom, Bella's graduation is right around the corner," Joe reminded her.

This did not seem to be the right thing to say in this situation. Renee had now completely broken down in the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Great. And then I lose the only daughter I had left."

"She will be back at the end of the summer," Charlie had snaked his arm around my mom's waist as he helped her into the car, "Joe get a box of tissues from inside. Something tells me we are going to need them."

"Yeah and then she leaves for college," Renee muttered from the front seat.

I had already made plans to spend my summer across country with Rachel and Mel. I would be leaving three days after graduation and staying until the beginning of August. Renee was not a big fan of this plan, but she eventually agreed to it.

It was the only thing in this coming year that I was planning on. I was starting to get nervous as the time for early acceptance letters to be arriving was almost here. The letters that would decide where I would be attending school in the fall, but there was only one school I was hoping to hear from.

Dartmouth. It was still my number one choice.

I had learned that it was also one of Edward's top choices as well. He never exactly told me his first choice only that his top choice depended on what the scenery would look like. This had left me confused. It was such a weird response to give.

"Bella don't leave while we are gone," Renee yelled from her window as they were pulling out of the driveway.

"I will have to leave the house tonight, but I will be back. I promise," I called to her, doubting she had heard me though.

Tonight I had a date with Edward. We have not had any alone time since Christmas. We have constantly been with our families since then. The Swans had spent New Year's Eve at the Cullen's residence.

It was going to be nice to have some one on one time with Edward tonight. I had missed our time together by ourselves. I also had some business to discuss with him.

I have yet to tell Edward of my decision to go across the country and away from him for the summer. Not that he would be opposed the idea, but I just did not know how he was going to react. At first I did not want to ruin our evening with this topic, but I needed to tell him before I chickened out again.

Many possible scenarios popped into my head as I was getting ready for our date. As I put on a pair of jeans I wondered if Edward would like the space before we left for college. Would he be upset that I did not want to spend summer with him before we both left for college?

I paired the jeans with a blue turtleneck sweater and slipped on my black boots.

Edward and I had talked about the future. We knew each other's ambitions and goals. We even discussed the things that scared us the most about the future. What was never mentioned? The future of our relationship was never spoken of. We both just took it day by day; never planning farther than a week in advance.

I was just finishing curling my hair when the doorbell rang. I grabbed my scarf and green moleskin jacket and hurried down the stairs to open the door.

"Good evening Bella," Edward smiled and offered me his arm. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Definitely," I accepted his arm and closed the door behind me.

He opened the door for me and closed it before walking around the car to get in. Automatically Edward's hand had reached for mine on the seat when we started driving.

The drive had started off with our usual comfortable silence. Every now and then Edward would squeeze my hand and I would squeeze back. Everything felt perfect. I did not want to ruin it by bringing up any possibly upsetting news. Not now.

There was however, an important question I wanted to ask.

"Where are we going," I asked as we were leaving Forks.

"You'll see. Not much further," I could hear the smile in his voice.

Not satisfied by that response I pushed for more info. "Do I get a hint at least?"

"So impatient," his musical laugh filled the car; easily my favorite sound in the world. Have I mentioned that? "We are going somewhere in which we can truly be alone."

Now I already had an idea of where we were going and it was confirmed moments later when we pulled to the side of the road. We were in front of the patch of forest that held a small meadow in it; our meadow.

"You don't think it's a little dark to be walking in the woods at night," I asked.

To answer my question Edward pulled out flashlights from the glove compartment as well as several extra batteries.

"Well look at you," I teased, "I have my own boy scout."

"Eagle scout," Edward corrected.

We got out of the car and Edward went to the trunk for a backpack.

"I have prepared a meal fit for a king," he patted the bag.

"Now what about a queen," I challenged.

"Of course. And dessert," he smiled as he challenged me right back.

I could not help but smile at him. "You win."

Under the light of the setting sun I was able to admire the striking features of his face and how tame his hair was for once. I wanted nothing more than to mess that up right now.

I took steps towards him until he was the one pushed against the Volvo.

"I don't believe I've properly greeted you tonight," I whispered before I pushed my lips almost violently against his. The sudden need to be close to him had suddenly reached an overwhelming point. I moved my hands to his hair as if I was trying to keep him with me forever.

Edward had responded with the same force. His arms locked around my waist holding me against him. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance which I granted, fully enjoying our new closeness.

When we finally pulled apart Edward stared into my eyes for a full minute before speaking. "I've missed you. As corny as that sounds since-"

I nodded my head, "Me too."

After another immeasurable moment Edward released me from his arms and grabbed my hand.

"Shall we?"

The walk to the meadow did not take any longer than it usually did. I had hoped it would feel shorter, but at least it was not longer.

Edward had pulled the backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it. Underneath the containers of food there were two big blankets. Edward laid one down on the ground. He then sat down on it and patted the seat next to him.

I walked over and sat down next to him on the blanket.

"So Chef Cullen, what did you prepare for us this evening?"

"You will love it," he smiled. Then proceeded to pull lid off the container to reveal Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches cut diagonally down the middle.

I found myself in a fit of giggling, "Oh my gosh I love it!"

A couple of weeks ago Alice and I had been having a conversation about her dream wedding. Edward had been in the room as she went into detail of everything she wanted right down to the baked salmon she wanted served at her reception. I told her I would have been happy with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

_At this she rolled her eyes. "Bella there is no way I'm allowing peanut butter and jelly anything to be served at a wedding I plan."_

We sat and enjoyed the sandwiches and to be honest they were the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that I have ever had. It was probably because Edward made them. Everything he does seem to turn out perfectly.

"So your sisters went home today," Edward asked as we finished up our sandwiches.

"Yep," I answered. This seemed like a good way to bring up my summer plans. "I won't see them again until Graduation."

He put his arm around my shoulders, "God I cannot believe how fast this year is passing."

"Pretty soon summer will be here."

"I know and soon we will be leaving for school, wherever that may be," Edward offered. This took my by surprise. Neither of us ever mentioned the future. It was almost as if he was trying to change the subject.

"Any plans for the summer," I asked, bringing the conversation back under my control.

"Erm.. well I'm not sure," he strained and mirrored the question. "What are your plans for this summer?"

There was something that Edward is keeping from me. I was not sure what, but before I could show any concern for that I had to tell him about my plans.

"Well," I took a deep breath in. "I am actually planning on staying with my sisters for most of the summer."

Silence followed. I looked at Edward who was looking at the stars that were becoming visible. I thought that maybe he had not heard me or worse, that he did not care.

Then he finally spoke. "That's on the other side of the country. When would you be leaving?"

"A few days after graduation," I replied quietly.

"And back?"

"First week of August."

Silence.

"Edward?"

"Hmm. Sorry. I was just thinking for a moment."

"Thinking about what?"

"Us," he said turning to me. He grabbed my hand together in his. "What will happen to us?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about that too," I told him honestly. "Who knows where the other will end up for school next year and then me leaving for practically the whole summer? I guess I was too selfish to-"

Edward put his hand up. "Do not go beating yourself up about that. At least you had the guts to tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was accepted into the summer internship program at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center for clinical experience. They will be able to help me pay for school there next fall. "

"Wow that's amazing Edward, Congratulations," I said, pride ringing in my voice. I threw my arms around his shoulders.

He hugged me back. "Thank you. You are not mad?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not I could not be happier for you. Sure I'm a little upset you kept this from me all evening, but I think I'll get over it. This is just- Wait."

"What?"

"Next fall? Does this mean you got accepted into Dartmouth?"

Edward looked me in the eyes and nodded his head slowly. I just continued to stare at him having an internal panic attack. Edward had already heard from Dartmouth. Had they already sent out the acceptance letters? Was mine coming next along with the rest of the reject letters?

"Bella? Love," I felt Edward pull me into his arms. It was not until he had done this that I realized that I had been shaking. Panic attack was no longer internal.

"Shh... calm down," I felt him whispering while rubbing my shoulders.

When I had finally calmed down I was able to speak.

"Edward when did your acceptance letter come from Dartmouth? Do you think they might have skip-"

"Is that what this is about? I am sorry Bella I probably should have mentioned this before. I learned of my acceptance over the phone. Carlisle knows someone there who had let the information slip when he called yesterday evening. I happened to be in the room at the time."

"Oh," was all I could say feeling silly.

"Do not worry. You will get in," Edward reassured me keeping an arm around my shoulder while he reached in the backpack for something else.

He pulled out a bag of peanut M&M's.

"Dessert?"

After my moment of hysteria, I could not help but laugh.

"Dessert fit for a queen," I said taking one from his hand.

I popped it into my mouth and tilted my head into Edward's shoulder.

* * *

**Ok so let me know if I got a little rusty at this. Review **

**Love,**

**Jane  
**

**:)**


End file.
